Our New Life Diary
by Ayu.I.S
Summary: After the marriage, Jun So and Ha Jin starts their life as newlywed couple. Ha Jin has one secret she hasn't told Jun So. This time, the couple will learn how to build trust for each other. This is the continuation of 'My Beloved Person' Story
1. Chapter 1 - The Forgotten Ex-Lover

'True Love Stories Never Have Endings - Richard Bach'

Few weeks had past since the beautiful wedding both Jun So and Ha Jin had. Now they were living their life as newlywed couple. Jun So built a beautiful mansion for Ha Jin as a wedding present and while waiting for it to be finished, Ha Jin and Jun So lived together in a penthouse.

The first week after the honeymoon, Ha Jin had a hard time to get Jun So focused on his work because all he wanted to do was spending more and more time with Ha Jin. As the new President of Golden World, Ha Jin didn't want Jun So neglecting his duty.

After a few scoldings from Ha Jin, Joo Won and Soo Yeon, Jun So finally came around. Min Jung teased Ha Jin that she had made his brother fell so much in love with her that he didn't care about work anymore. Ha Jin who heard his words couldn't say anything and gave a smile as a reply. She couldn't say that they were so much in love with each other since thousand years ago.

Just like in the past, Ha Jin and Jun So promised not to lie to each other. However, Ha Jin still had not told him one secret. It was how she made way to Goryeo time and ended up in Hae Soo's body. She had a doubt that Jun So would believe her since he thought Hae Soo was Ha Jin's past life.

"You're sighing again" Chae Won said, pulling Ha Jin out of her reverie. She glanced at Ha Jin from behind the report she was reading. Both Of them were at Chae Won's office, now that she became a manager to replace Ha Jin since she were not allowed to work anymore. Jun So didn't want her to work, he wanted Ha Jin to relax, enjoying her life and focused only at him.

"Really?" Ha Jin asked, "I didn't realize it"

"Well of course you didn't, you were too busy drowning in your own thoughts" Chae Won said as she closed the report with a sigh

"Is there something wrong?" Chae Won asked, "I know you didn't have a fight with your husband, so it must be something else"

"How did you know?" Asked Ha Jin.

"Because your cellphone vibrates every 5 minutes since the last time you texted your beloved hubby" Chae Won said as she confirmed it by glancing to Ha Jin's cell phone that just vibrated on the glass table.

Ha Jin reached it and opened it, there were so many texts came from Jun So. She scoffed in disbelief "Seriously.. This man is so.." Ha Jin didn't finished her words as she read all of the texts.

* * *

 ** _11.15_**

 ** _"My Sweet Wifey~_** ❤ ** _"_**

 ** _"Don't forget to have lunch, okay?"_**

 ** _11.20_**

 ** _"Wifey~_** ❤ ** _"_**

 ** _"I missed you so much~_** ❤ ** _"_**

 ** _11.25_**

 ** _"Where are you right now, darling~_** ❤ ** _?"_**

 ** _11.30_**

 ** _"Why you haven't replied to my text?"_**

 ** _"Don't you miss me?"_**

 ** _"😢"_**

 ** _11.35_**

 ** _"Are you okay?!"_**

 ** _"Did something happen?!"_**

 ** _11.40_**

 ** _"Darling!"_**

 ** _"Please answer!"_**

 ** _"😣"_**

 ** _11.45_**

 ** _"That's it!"_**

 ** _"I am calling The Special Forces!"_**

* * *

"Special forces?!" Ha Jin shouted in disbelief, "He wants to call special forces just because I haven't replied to his texts?!"

"What?!" Chae Won was surprised, "You better text him right now before he starts a war in Gangnam!"

"Right!" Ha Jin started typing fast.

* * *

 ** _"Sorry! I was talking with Chae Won and didn't realize the text!"_**

 ** _"I am okay, very fine and well!"_**

 ** _"Stop worrying so much!"_**

 ** _11.50_**

 ** _"Thank God"_**

 ** _"I am this close to call Special Forces"_**

 ** _"I am glad you're doing well, darling~😘"_**

* * *

Ha Jin sighed and shook her head "Oh God.. He is like a stalker now.."

"That's because he loves you too much" Chae Won said, let out a sigh of relief. "I am more surprised by how deep he is into you"

Ha Jin smiled softly as she stared at Jun So's last text, She decided to reply before he started worrying again.

* * *

 ** _"Have you eaten lunch, sweetheart~? 😘"_**

 ** _11.53_**

 ** _"No, I haven't"_**

 ** _"I plan to have a lunch with Mr. Park and his friends"_**

 ** _"Why don't we have lunch together?"_**

 ** _"I want to introduce my lovely wife~❤ to them"_**

 ** _"Okay~❤"_**

 ** _"Where is it?"_**

 ** _11.56_**

 ** _"Regent Hotel"_**

 ** _"Alright, I am going now~❤"_**

 ** _"Wait for me, hubby~❤"_**

 ** _11.58_**

 ** _"I will, wifey~❤"_**

 ** _"Be careful along the way~❤"_**

 ** _"😽"_**

* * *

Ha Jin giggled softly as she stood up from the sofa "I have to go" she said,

"I assume to where your beloved husband is~?" Chae Won grinned

"Bingo~" Ha Jin walked to the door, "See you tomorrow~" with that she disappeared beyond the door. Chae Won giggled and shook her head, love indeed turned people silly sometimes.

* * *

Regent Hotel..

Ha Jin entered the hotel and headed toward the restaurant. The moment she entered, her eyes quickly caught Jun So in her line of view. There was no way Ha Jin could miss him even in crowd, to Ha Jin, He was the center of universe. The more she spent time with him, She fell in love with him over and over again.

Jun So was the same, the moment Ha Jin entered the restaurant, His eyes instantly caught her. She was the center of his universe, His one and only Queen. The more he spent time with her, the more he fell in love with her. Ha Jin didn;t realize that Jun So always woke up early only to stare at Ha Jin's sleeping face. Every day.. He fell in love with over and over again, every single day.

Ha Jin smiled as she walked toward Jun So and Jun So felt as if he had lost the ability to think. Standing up, he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a loving kiss when she reached the table.

"Hello wifey~" he said in loving tone,

"Hello hubby~" Ha Jin giggled as she looked around, "Mr. Park isn't here yet?"

"He will arrive soon- Ah. There he is.." Jun So said,

"I hope we don't make you wait too long, president?" Mr. Park asked as soon as he arrived with his friends.

"No, We just arrived ourselves" Jun So said and surprised when he looked at Mr. Park's friends. One of them had the same face as Wang Mo, the crown prince of Goryeo.

"This is my friend, Ji Hwan.. the president of Starlight company and this is one of his executive director.."

"Nice to meet you" Ji Hwan shook Jun So's hand and when he offered his hand to Ha Jin, Ha Jin didn't shake it. Her eyes focused on the director instead.

"..Ha Jin..?" Said the man, he was clearly surprised.

"..Do Hyun..?" Ha Jin muttered the name of a man who had betrayed her. The Ex lover she had forgotten..

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Well, This is the first chapter of my new story ~:D**

 **This story is about their life as a newlywed couple, how to overcome jealousy and the problem that arises along the was. Ha Jin has a past that she, herself, had forgotten and a secret she has to tell Jun So so there is no more misunderstanding ~ :D**

 **This is the first step for them to build the trust and make it stronger ~ :D**

 **I am using Scarlet heart ost when I wrote this,**

 **1\. Can you heart my heart - for Ha Jin deep thought**

 **2\. Various Artist - Haesu, for the silly texts part (I was laughing so hard when I wrote that part XD )**

 **3\. Various Artist - Battle Bobo, for Ha Jin meeting with The bastard, ex lover Do Hyun.**

 **Well see you again in the next chapter~ ! (^o^)/~~**

 **PS : Please leave a comment for a review if you can, I need more opinion~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ha Jin's Secret

"..Ha Jin..?"

Jun So turned his head toward the man who dared calling his wife name intimately, he was about to scold the man for impoliteness when he heard Ha Jin's voice.

"..Do.. Hyun..?"

Looking back to his wife, Jun So could see Ha Jin's expression. There was a surprise of course but another expression was also there. The expression of someone who met the person they used to be close before and Ha Jin confirmed Jun So's suspicion when she glanced worriedly at him.

Jun So's expression changed, it didn't show any emotion, very calm yet terrifying all the same. "You know my wife?" asked Jun So, trying so hard to control the storm of emotion he felt inside.

Do Hyun looked surprised, "uh.. Wi-Wife..?" he asked in disbelief, "You mean.."

"Yes, This is Mrs. Tae Ha Jin" Mr. Park explained, "She is the wife of Mr. Tae Jun So, the president of Golden World. I guess you haven't seen the news?"

"We just returned from united state yesterday" Ji Hwan said.

"Ahh, that explains it" Mr. Park said, nodding in understanding. "Come let us have a sit and enjoy our time"

The lunch was unbearable, Ha Jin could barely taste the food she ate and Jun So didn't glance at her even once during the lunch. Ha Jin knew he was angry, it was radiating from his body and it worried her.

"Darling?" Jun So called out to her, pulling Ha Jin from her miserable thought. His face looked worried and it eased Ha Jin a little "Are you okay?" he asked

Ha Jin gave him a loving smile, "I am fine"

"Looks like Mrs. Tae is tired, president" Said Mr. Park.

"I think so as well" Jun So agreed.

"Well then, let's save the business talk for later" Ji Hwan said.

Jun So and Ha Jin stood up from their seats, "I am so sorry, I shall tell my secretary to make another appointment for us" Jun So said, glancing at Do Hyun who kept staring at his wife.

"Nice to meet you Director Hyun" he said, giving the man a cold smile instead of a warm one.

Do Hyun was slightly flustered of getting caught staring at Ha Jin. "Ah yes.. Nice to meet you too"

"Come, sweetheart" Said Jun So, wrapping his arm around Ha Jin's waist possessively. "please excuse us" he said and left the table with Ha Jin. Both of them didn't realize the stare Do Hyun gave as he watched their retreating back.

Along the way from the hotel to their penthouse, Jun So didn't say a single word. None at all. Ha Jin kept glancing at him worriedly, wondering whether she should be the one who started the conversation.

"Jun S-"

"Save it until we're home.." Jun So said in cold tone, it ached Ha Jin's heart hearing such tone from him. "You don't want me bursting my anger here, do you?"

"Okay.." Ha Jin replied and didn't utter a sound until they reached home.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the Penthouse, Ha Jin entered it first as she took a seat in the living room, waiting for Jun So to come.

"Now.." Jun So started speaking after closing the door with a loud bang. His expression showed how furious he was right now.

"..start speaking.." He said, "Who is he?"

Ha Jin took a deep breath before answering, "My Ex lover.."

Jun So let out a snort, "I knew it.. Why didn't you tell me about this before we got married..?"

"Do you plan on keeping this as a secret again?!" Jun So shouted in anger, "I thought we promised not to lie to each other anymore!"

"Because I have forgotten all about him!" Ha Jin shouted back, "I met him way before I met you in the past!"

Silence fell to the room, it took while for Jun So to let the words sunk into his brains and when it did, he frowned "..Wait.. What..?"

"You said.. before we met in the past..?" Jun So asked,

Ha Jin tried to calm herself down, "..There is one secret I haven't told you.." She said,

Jun So stared at her, "..More secret, Ha Jin..?" He asked in disbelief, his face showed how he was hurt by it.

"I couldn't tell you knowing that you wouldn't believe me if I did" Ha Jin said,

"Well then, try me" dared Jun So

"..The Hae Soo you fell in love with thousand years ago.." Ha Jin spoke, "It was actually me who traveled time to Goryeo era.."

Another silence fell followed by Jun So scoffed, "..What the.. That is ridiculous.."

"It's true.. You saved me back then and I was in a coma for a year.. during that time, I was trapped inside Hae Soo's body in Goryeo Era.. I assumed she was already dead before I took over her body.."

"But That is-" Jun So's words were stopped as he remembered what Ji Mong and Baek Ah had said in the past.

 ** _'In regards to Lady Hae Soo, I don't think she was from this world'_**

 ** _'When you think back on things, there are many instances you realize it'_**

 ** _'She said in a thousand years, there will be no one above any other person and there is no one below you'_**

Jun So just stood there when every bit of her actions finally made sense to him. Her knowledge in astronomy, some of her words that sounded so strange to his ear, Her knowledge in cosmetic. Everything made sense now..

The 4th prince, Wang So fell in love with a girl who came from modern era.. It was not Hae Soo, but it was Go Ha Jin in Hae Soo's body..

No.. For him, the Hae Soo he knew was still Hae Soo.. Even if it was Ha Jin's soul.. She was meant to meet him in the past.. So they could have a future..

If the real Hae Soo met him, Jun So knew he wouldn't fall in love with her. He remembered Baek Ah once told the princes that Hae Soo used to be this calm and careful girl. That kind of girl wouldn't pick his interest, that kind of girl would not be able to accept all of him.

The one he fell in love was a tomboy girl who dared to scold him for throwing her off his horse, the one who told him that she was not scared of him, the one who dared talk back to him every single time, the one who eased his pain by her understanding words, the one who didn't even flinch when she saw his ugly face, the one who was bright and cheerful, the one who had the kindest heart. Yes.. That kind of woman who could pick his interest..

Jun So let out a soft laugh, "..To think.. I fell in love with a modern and tomboy girl.." He said, smiling gently to Ha Jin.

Pinkish color stained Ha Jin's cheeks, "..What can I do.. I was trapped there, remember..?" She said softly. "All I could think about is living, I have to live no matter what"

"Then.." Jun So let out a soft sigh, "How do the two of you break up?" asked Jun So.

Ha Jin's face turned cold, it was a surprised to see such expression on her face. "He betrayed me.. with my best friend.."

"Betrayed you?"

"Yes" Ha Jin said.

She started explaining how the two of them met, how they loved each other. Hearing that, Jun So had to stay calm even though he hated the fact that another man had touch her beautiful face, had kissed her sweet lips, had seen her radiant smile, had heard her lovely laugh. Ha Jin explained how she made her best friend beautiful and found out that they were dating behind her back.

However, What riled Jun So the most was when Ha Jin told him that both her boyfriend and her best friend took all of her savings and took over her house as they left her with nothing but debts. She felt guilty because her mother used all of her saving to take care of the debts and to pay for her hospital bill. Ha Jin explained how she was drowning her sorrow by drinking at the side of the lake and saw a kid almost drowned.

Jun So knew that part because he was the one saving her from drowning. Now that he thought about it, his urge to come to the lake at that time was understandable. His need to save her from drowning was made sense after all. It was his soul who wanted to save the woman he loved so dearly.

"I really had forgotten all about him because the moment I opened my eyes at the hospital, I only think of you.. every single day.." Ha Jin said,

"Now.. do you still feeling suspicious of me..?" Asked Ha Jin, looking sad at Jun So.

"..No.. Not anymore, beloved.." he said, walking closer to his wife as he gave her a loving embrace.

"Forgive me for getting so angry at you" he said.

"Forgive me too, for keeping the secret up till now" Ha Jin spoke softly, her heart felt warmer now that they cleared up the misunderstanding.

"So you have no more secret?" asked Jun So carefully, "..I don't want the same thing in the past happens again, Ha Jin.. both you and I have had enough of that right..?"

"Yes, There's no more secret" Ha Jin replied. From now on, there wouldn't be secret between them anymore.

"Good" he said happily. "Now that the problem is settled~" He spoke and leaned back to stare at Ha Jin.

"I am hungry~"

Ha Jin blinked, looking confused "But you just ate"

A wolfish grin came to his face, "But I haven't eaten you~"

Heat rose to her face, "No way! you still have work to- kyaaa!" Ha Jin squealed softly because Jun So lifted her body.

"No" Jun So's grin became wider, his voice was low and sensual. It sent butterflies to Ha Jin's stomach,

"This big bad wolf won't let you escape for today~" He said and he carried her to the bedroom. Ignoring Ha Jin's words telling him that he needed to go back to work.

Jun So didn't want to go back now that he knew her painful past..  
He intended to give his beloved wife, all the love she so deserved..  
From now on, he would be the one who protect her from harm..

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **YUP~ Chapter two is DONE, Everybodeeehh~ ! (^o^)o**

 **This was the start of a new conflict, some of you say not to let Do Hyun Seduce Ha Jin but sadly, he will ^^a;;**

 **after seeing how Ha Jin changed, seeing how she becomes more beautiful and radiant all thanks to Jun So's love. His feelings will start to hover towards Ha Jin again.. =_=;; Damn bastard.. =_=;;**

 **Ahem! So yeah, I made more drama in the season 2 (My version :P ) to make it more interesting~ :D**

 **BGM :**

 **1\. Various artist - Great Nebula for the confrontation between Ha Jin and Jun So 2. Can you hear my heart - Lee Hi, for Jun So's realization of the past Hae Soo 3. A lot like love, for they sweet moment in the end (/) (Note : I like this part since Jun So is soooooo naughty yet full of love and sweet! *heart throbs* 😍 😍 😍 😍 )**

 **Well see you again in the next chapter dear friends~ ! 😘 😘 😘**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment after reading so I can know your opinion! (^o^)/~~~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Wolf Dog VS Fox

_**'Woman is like a flower.. If she is lucky to meet a flower keeper, then she will bloom more beautiful and radiant than any other flower - Anonymous'**_

* * *

Few days had passed since the fight they had about Do Hyun. Ha Jin now was enjoying her time, shopping with Chae Won who had taken a day off. Both of them wanted to buy a present for their important person. Ha Jin bought it for her beloved husband, Chae Won bought it for Hyun Woo. Both of them became lovers before the wedding and came to the wedding as lovers.

Seeing the happiness in Chae Won's face every time she talked about Hyun Woo, Ha Jin assumed that Hyun Woo treated her really well and it made her glad. Finally Chae Won got a chance in this life to live happily.

"Hmm, I think a tie will be good right?" asked Chae Won, looking around. She was trying to find what kind of present she wanted to buy. Both of them were inside the boutique for men. Ha Jin scanned through the collection of tie in front of her.

"Tie is a general present for men, I want something special" Ha Jin said, "something unsual"

"Hmm, how about a new suit~?" Chae Won suggested,

"Hmm, that is cool" Ha Jin nodded, walking to the counter that full with suits. "Do you know what Hyun Woo will like?"

"Well yes, I have been to his apartment and saw his collection of suits" said Chae Won.

"You've been to his apartment?" Ha Jin raised an eyebrow, "Why I haven't heard of this story?" she smiled, staring at her curiously.

Chae Won blushed "it's just a usual date" she mumbled shyly.

"There is nothing usual in this ~" teased Ha Jin.

"Oh come on, we nothing like you and your husband" Chae Won waved her hand, "Just after you guys met, in a few months you guys had a wedding"

"Well that shows how much in love we are to each other~" replied Ha Jin,

Chae Won stayed silent for a while before smiling gently, "True, there are times when I see that both of you like two souls that was separated in the past but reunited again in this time.." she muttered softly and turning her head to Ha Jin

"I am being weird huh?"

Gentle smile appeared on Ha Jin's face, "No.. you're not"

Both of them shared a warm, friendly smile before giggling. Not long, Ha Jin's cellphone vibrated and Ha Jin opened it only to see a text from her husband.

* * *

 _ **12.43**_

 _ **"Wifey~💕"**_

 _ **"I missed you~💕"**_

* * *

Giggling softly, Ha Jin replied to his text.

"Your hubby?" Chae Won asked, staring at the giggling Ha Jin.

Ha Jin nodded and started typing.

* * *

 _ **"I missed you too~💕"**_

 _ **12.45**_

 _ **"Have you eaten yet~?**_

 _ **"Not yet, I am shopping with Chae Won~"**_

 _ **"Buying presents for our M.A.N ~💕💕"**_

 _ **12.47**_

 _ **"Present?!"**_

 _ **"What is it?!"**_

 _ **"Tell me~!"**_

 _ **"It's a secret~ 😘😘"**_

 _ **12.49**_

 _ **"whhaaaatt?!"**_

 _ **"don't be mean to your hubby, honey!"**_

 _ **"😿😿😿😿😿😿😿😿"**_

 _ **"If you want to know, then come home early today~ 💋💋"**_

 _ **12.51**_

 _ **"I am going home now!"**_

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

 _ **"No, you can't! you're still in the middle of work right?!"**_

 _ **"😠😠😠😠😠"**_

 _ **"If you go home now then I won't give you the present!"**_

 _ **"😠😠😠😠"**_

 _ **12.53**_

 _ **"Fine.."**_

 _ **"😿😿😿😿"**_

 _ **"Good~ 😉😉"**_

 _ **12.55**_

 _ **"I really want to see the present"**_

 _ **"I wonder what it is"**_

 _ **"Is it a sexy lingerie?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"are you for real right now..?"**_

 _ **"😒😒😒😒😒😒😒"**_

 _ **12.57**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Of course it's for real!"**_

 _ **"It is important for a man to have that kind of present!"**_

 _ **"😻😻😻"**_

 _ **"I am SOOOO not going to buy one.."**_

 _ **"😒😒😒😒"**_

 _ **12.59**_

 _ **"What?! Why?!"**_

 _ **"If you don't feel confident then stop that kind of thought"**_

 _ **"You will look sexy in it~!"**_

 _ **"Trust me~💕💕💕"**_

 _ **"OMG, Stop it!"**_

 _ **"It's embarrassing!**_

 _ **"(u/u)"**_

* * *

"I was going to ask what is it that makes you so flustered.." Chae Won's voice surprised Ha Jin. She was behind her, peeking at the text between her and Jun So.

Ha Jin yelped softly, hid the screen from Chae Won's line of view.

"Aigoo, both of you just like teenagers in a heat~" Chae Won shook her head.

"It's him who acts like that!" denied Ha Jin, feeling the heat slowly crept to her face, "I bet you are also have this kind of texts with Hyun Woo" Ha Jin said, trying to calm herself.

Chae Won looked nervous, "O-Of course not!"

at the same time, Chae Won's cellphone vibrated and when she opened it, Ha Jin took it off her hand in a sudden move.

"H-hey!" Chae Won tried to get it back but it was too late, Ha Jin had seen the text that came from Hyun Woo.

* * *

 _ **13.07**_

 _ **"My Dear Chae Won"**_

 _ **"I wonder what are you doing right now"**_

 _ **"My heart is filled with longing for you"**_

 _ **"I want to hear your voice"**_

 _ **"I want to see your beautiful face"**_

 _ **"Please reply to this text, My Princess"**_

 _ **"My Heart can't take this longing anymore"**_

 _ **"💘💘💘💘💘💘💘"**_

* * *

Ha Jin stared at the screen, her face looked dumbfounded and Chae Won used this chance to take the cellphone off Ha Jin's hand.

She looked so embarrassed and even more embarrassed when Ha Jin turned her head, staring at her in disbelief.

"That is the most cringing words ever.."she muttered, "What are you guys playing? Romeo and Juliet?"

Chae Won cleared her throat as she tried to maintain some dignity "Forget this, we need to choose our presents" she said, trying to change the subject.

Ha Jin giggled and shook her head. She would have never thought that the former 9th prince could be that way. Guess things surely changed for the both of them, She was amazed how she could find little surprise like this every single time.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Jun So who was staring at the screen of his cellphone chuckled softly. After the last text he sent, his wife replied with a cute respond. It made his heart swelled with pride when he imagined the look on Ha Jin's face every time he sent those teasing texts.

How fortunate that they met again in this modern time, they could love freely without any clouds of terror hanging above their heads. Moreover, he could never send a letter like this in the old time.

'I wonder what kind of present Ha Jin prepared for me..' Jun So mused, he glanced at the clock. It was still working hours and he couldn't bear to wait any longer. If Ha Jin didn't threatened him in her text, he would dash away from his office back to the penthouse and wait for her return VERY patiently.

Beep!

The intercom rang and a voice could be heard as soon as Jun So pressed a button and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Sir, a representative from Starlight Company is here to meet you"

"Ah right, sent him in"

"Yes, Sir"

After another beeping sound, the door was opened. Jun So expected Ji Hwan was the one who came but he was surprised to see Do Hyun entered his office.

"Good Afternoon, President So" Greeted Do Hyun, "I am here to represent President Hwan for our business project"

Jun So smiled coldly, "I see.. Please have a sit.." he said, showing his calm and collected self.

Do Hyun sat in front of Jun So's desk as he gave him the documents of the business project. Jun So took it and started reading it, ignoring the fact that Do Hyun was in front of him. Several minutes passed and Jun So nodded, clearly pleased of what he saw in the documents.

"Overall, everything is good.." He said, "But I still want an original name for the new brand Of UniQue and Fiore collaboration.."

"Our designers and Brand makers are still working on it, If President So have some ideas in mind, we are open for more suggestions" Do Hyun said.

"I see, Well I shall contact President Hwan for that" Jun So said, "Maybe another lunch time will be good?"

"How about Dinner time?" Asked Do Hyun.

"Ahh.. I can't do that" Jun So smiled, "I have principle to have dinner with my beloved wife every day"

Do Hyun's face changed slightly, "..I see.." a smile appeared on his face, a gentle smile but it didn't even reach his eyes.

"You must have love her so much" said Do Hyun.

"Yes, she my one and only Queen" Said Jun So, giving the same smile as Do Hyun.

"I wonder if she feels the same way" Do Hyun spoke in mysterious tone.

The smile in Jun So's face faded slightly "..What do you mean..?"

"Well, you might already know about our relationship.. She used to love me so dearly.. She can't love another man aside from me.." Said Do Hyun.

"That is until you betrayed her in the worst way possible.." Jun So replied, his tone turned icy cold.

"I believe she still loves me, judging from her reaction when she met me few days ago.." Do Hyun said. "Like what people said, First Love is so hard to forget"

Silence filled the room, the atmosphere felt like it was slowly dropping from warm to cold. Jun So stared at the man who had hurt Ha Jin so much. He knew he was the calm and collected Jun So, but his soul was also the soul of 4th Prince, Wang So.

No matter how many time passed, The Wolf Dog inside him was still there and this man was trying to awaken the ruthless side of him.

"..Mr. Do Hyun.." He said, giving a dead glare to the man that resembled a fox. "..I don't know what kind of game this is but I'll play.. But.." He said as the ruthless and cruel smile of gwangjong appeared on Jun So's face.

"..I need to warn you before hand.. That I am not what you think I am.." Said Jun So, "..I am more dangerous than you think..."

"..If you try to touch Ha Jin in any way.. even just a single strand of her hair... I assure you that I WILL destroy you without mercy.."

"Don't.. Pick a battle you can't even win.."

This man was clearly picking a battle with him and Jun So would anything to protect his Queen. Yes.. He would do anything..

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Well, Chapter 3 is out ~ ! XDD Here is where the battle between Wolf Dog and The Fox begins~ XDD (Stupid Fox.. ==)**

 **Along the chapter, You will see what kind of Character Do Hyun is (I won't give spoilers~)**

 **Oh right! For Chapter 4, you guys have to wait for a while since.. well.. I have work.. XD**

 **I need to finish it first for a few days then return to writing again~ XD**

 **Well See you again in the next chapter! ^o^/**

 **BGM :**

 **1\. Say Yes - Loco, for the teasing part XD**

 **2\. Vendetta, for the conversation between Do Hyun and Jun So (Declaration of battle? XD )**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment after reading so I can know your opinion! (^o^)/~~~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Envy & Obsession

Do Hyun knew he was a good looking man since way back at school. Girls were flocking around him and for him, it felt good. He believed a good looking man like him deserved a good woman. That was the way of the world.. So he believed.

He met Ha Jin, a good looking woman with a good heart. They fell in love with each other instantly. It was meant to be, that was what Do Hyun thought until he met with Jae Hwa, Ha Jin's best friend. Do Hyun didn't know since when but he felt bored having a relationship with Ha Jin. She was too good, completely boring.

That was when he thought an idea to keep both women, one was naughty and one was pure. He knew Ha Jin was so much in love with him, he felt proud of that. He was her first love after all. It was all changed when Jae Hwa told him to take Ha Jin's properties, from savings to her small house. Do Hyun had to choose between Jae Hwa and Ha Jin.. and He chose Jae Hwa.. even though Ha Jin still in the back of his mind..

Then.. He met her again..  
She already became someone else's wife..  
He couldn't accept it.. No... He didn't want to accept it..  
Do Hyun was sure that she used that man to get revenge on him..  
He was her first love.. She couldn't get over him that fast..  
The world didn't work that way...

Hence he taunted her husband, clearly he was furious. Do Hyun didn't feel afraid at all, Why should he?

This man was born with a silver spoon, always getting pampered and he said he was more dangerous than Do Hyun think? How ridiculous.. It was clearly a bluff...

A confident smile appeared on Do Hyun's face "We'll see" He said, "Now I shall excuse myself"

Standing up from his seat, Do Hyun gave a firm nod to Jun So before walking toward the door and disappeared. Jun So stared at the closing door, he was furious of course.. but worry filled most of his heart. That man was dangerous in his own way, like an obsessed stalker.

"hmm.. This needs several plans.." Jun So muttered softly, his eyes were serious.

The thought of Do Hyun having a contact with Ha Jin again crept him out. He didn't want the bastard got close to Ha Jin. She was hurt before, he regretted not being there when she needed someone the most, now he rather died than to have her getting hurt again. The image of her crying face could break his heart to pieces.

"Mr. Park.." He said after reaching the phone and pressed the speed dial, "I need you in my office, right now" he said.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Mr. Park.

"Yes, Something is Definitely Wrong.." He said in serious tone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile..**

"I guess we manage to pick our presents" Said Chae Won tiredly. "Want to have lunch?"

Ha Jin nodded, "Yes.. what do you want to have?" she asked, looking at her watch. There was still time before Jun So returned home, she wanted to get home before he did.

"How about Sushi?" suggested Chae Won

"Then Sushi it is ~" Ha Jin said, smiling. However when they were about to walk, someone called Ha Jin's name.

"Ha Jin?"

Ha Jin turned around to see who it was and when she saw the person, her heart froze, her body stiffened. It was Jae Hwa.. Her ex best friend who betrayed her..

Jae Hwa was with her friend as well, she smiled at Ha Jin as she walked closer "Wow, I can't believe I meet you here" she said, "I saw the news about you"

"So Eun, this is my friend.. Ha Jin~" Jae Hwa said to her friend, "You know from the news"

"Oh right.. The Cinderella of Golden World" said So Eun, staring at Ha Jin from head to toe.

"Do you want to have lunch together?" offered Jae Hwa.

"No, I don't want to take your time" Ha Jin said politely, trying to keep herself calm. Chae Won noticed how stiff Ha Jin's body was and knew that there was something wrong between the woman and Ha Jin.

"Oh come on~ Let's have lunch~" Jae Hwa said with a smile, "For old time sake"

Seeing her smile, Ha Jin knew she couldn't avoid Jae Hwa anymore. Oh well, better face it and ended it quickly.

"Very well then" Ha Jin said, "We are going to have Sushi, is that okay?"

"Of course~" Jae Hwa replied.

The four women walked to the nearest Sushi restaurant. They took a table at the corner so that they could talk comfortably. Jae Hwa started the conversation first after they finished the order.

"I can't believe I meet you around here" Jae Hwa said, "You got yourself a good man~ The heir of famous Golden World Company~"

Ha Jin forced a smile "It's nothing to be brag of"

Jae Hwa smirked, "Oh my~ look at you being all humble~" she said and glanced at So Eun, "Ha Jin has a talent to get a good guy~ you should learn from her"

So Eun smiled evilly, "Really? God, I really want to have that kind of talent"

Chae Won who heard the conversation couldn't stay silent anymore. "I think President So fall in love with Ha Jin because of her kind heart and good personality. Like people say right?" She smirked at them

"Men with good eyes always fall in love with good women~"

Ha Jin had to bite back a smile, at first she wanted to reply to their snide remark herself but it was all gone when Chae Won defended her. She really had a good best friend. Jae Hwa gave Chae Won a cold stare.

"Oh who are you again?" she asked with a sneer.

"She is my best friend" Ha Jin said with a proud smile. "Her name is Chae Won"

"Ah, I see.." Jae Hwa said and smiled when the waiter brought their food. "Well let's eat~ I am hungry from shopping all day~"

Ha Jin didn't even reply to her words, she only wanted to eat fast so she could go as soon as possible. She glanced at Chae Won and noticed she did the same. Both of them wanted to end this charade fast.

"I think I have had enough" Ha Jin said after eating three Sushi and drank her tea a little.

"Why so soon? We can talk more" Jae Hwa said

"Well I want to return home before my husband did" said Ha Jin.

"Then why don't we go home together?" A voice spoke, the voice that sent warmth to her heart and body.

Ha Jin turned her head and stared at Jun So who came with surprised eyes "Jun So, How did you.."

"I called Driver Kim to tell me where you are" He said, hiding the fact that he came to make sure Ha Jin was alright. "You didn't answer your phone, sweetheart~" He added with a loving smile.

Ha Jin smiled back at him, "I am sorry, I left it silent in my bag"

"It's okay" said Jun So, "well shall we?"

"Yes" Ha Jin nodded and stood up with Chae Won, She turned her head to face Jae Hwa only to notice that she was staring intensely at Jun So and she didn't like how she stared at him at all.

"We'll be leaving first" said Ha Jin, "Please enjoy the rest of your meal"

With that, Jun So and Ha Jin left, Chae Won followed behind them. So Eun spoke as soon as they left the restaurant.

"Oh God, He is much more handsome and charming in person!" She said with a squeal.

"True.." Jae Hwa said while kept staring at the door where the three left.

'..Why Her..?'

'..She is always lucky..'

'..She is always the one who get a good fortune..'

'..A handsome and charming husband..'

'..Not to mention Wealthy..'

'..I hate it the fact she is always way above me..'

'..What a goody two shoes bitch..'

"That look.." So Eun spoke as she kept staring at Jae Hwa, "You are planning something aren't you?"

"Every man has weakness~" Said Jae Hwa as she smile evilly, "and man weakness~ is always the same~"

'...If I can get that man.. I will stand way above her.. and be happy forever..'

Yes.. If she could seduce the heir of Golden World Company..

She would be settled for life..

She would finally get her happily ever after..

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Well finally chapter 4 is done~ ! (n_n)/**

 **I kinda already what kind of reaction you guys will give. Yes, Jae Hwa is like Yeon Hwa, So greedy. This chapter purpose is to show that Envy can drive people to be a bitch like Jae Hwa.. Jae Hwa always feeling envious of Ha Jin, hence the betrayal ~ Scary huh? XDD**

 **For BGM, I use Various Artist only 'Gesture of Resistance' and 'Wing Of goryeo' I don't know why I use them though.. O_Oa (XD )**

 **This chapter is kinda short, For Villain side of view ~ XD hope it's not boring.. T_T**

 **Well see you again in the next chapter dear friends~ ! 😘 😘 😘**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment after reading so I can know your opinion! (n_n)/~~~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Jealousy And Punishment

Few days had passed since the meeting with Jae Hwa. Ha Jin told everything to Jun So when he asked who was the women she had a meeting with, Ha Jin noticed the gleam of rage in Jun So eyes but soon it disappeared. Somehow she had a bad feeling whenever she saw that kind of gleam in his eyes. It was just like back then..

Jun So was happy to get a present from Ha Jin, it was a suit with combination of dark blue and black color. She didn't know why but those two color suited Jun So the most, made him more manly and charming. Jun So teased her for not buying a sexy lingerie and Ha Jin scowled at him, saying that she didn't want to awaken a sleeping beast which Jun So replied with a dramatic growl.

"Yes, I think that is the best way for now" Jun So talked to the phone as he walked out of the room, headed to the kitchen where Ha Jin was busy preparing breakfast for both of them.

"I don't want to create unnecessary trouble with starlight, besides.. this is personal" He said and when he noticed a glance coming from Ha Jin, he decided to end the conversation "Let's talk again after I arrived Mr. Park" said Jun So

"Yes.. Yes.. Okay, Thank you for your help" he said then close the phone.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Ha Jin, putting two plates on the dining table.

Jun So wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind as he gave small kisses along the side of Ha Jin's neck. One of the ritual Jun So always did as morning greeting.

"It's nothing" Jun So said between the kisses, "Good Morning, Honey~"

Ha Jin giggled, "Morning~" she said.

Jun So released his embrace and took as seat while Ha Jin went to get him black coffee. However, as she walked back to the dining table, Ha Jin felt dizzy and lost her grip on the cup. The cup fell with a loud noise and Jun So stood up and rushed toward her right away.

"Ha Jin!" He held her almost falling body, "Are you okay?!" He asked, worry could be seen on his face. "Did you get hurt?!"

"I am fine" Ha Jin said, shaking her head. "I felt dizzy all of a sudden, forgive me for making a mess so early in the morning"

"I don't care about the mess!" Jun So said, clearly he was angry that Ha Jin thought the mess was more important than her, "It's YOU that I am worried about!"

"I am fine, just feeling slightly dizzy" Ha Jin forced a smile, trying to reassure him but Jun So could see through it.

"How do you feel?" he asked, "You better check to the hospital"

"I am fine, really.." Ha Jin protested but Jun So's grip on her body tightened slightly, making her gasped a little.

"Don't be stubborn at times like this.." He said in serious tone, Ha Jin noticed the anger in it.

"I don't want to lose you like I did back then.." Jun So said, his tone filled with misery. Ha Jin looked into his eyes and surprised to see the torment in it.

"..It will kill me, Ha Jin.." Jun So whispered in misery, "..Losing you.. is the one thing I fear the most.."

Ha Jin smiled gently, "You are exaggerating" she said and gave a kiss to his cheek "Fine, I'll go check my self at the hospital today"

Jun So felt relief, he walked back with Ha Jin to the dining room. "Just leave the mess to the maids when they come" he said after Ha Jin took her seat.

"Do you want me to come with you to the hospital?" Asked Jun So after taking his seat and started eating his breakfast.

"I can go by myself, you have an important meeting with Mr. Park right?" Ha Jin said, didn't even touch her food. She just didn't feel like it.

"I can cancel it for you" Jun So said

Ha Jin frowned in disapproval, "No can do" She said firmly, "you have an appointment.. you have to stick with it"

Jun So shook his head, "You.. really.."

"What?" asked Ha Jin, daring him to talk more.

"You always worry about others more than yourself" Jun So said, "That is one of your personality that I like but also hate it the most"

"It's a given for me to worry about others" Ha Jin pouted, "You are the one who is too cold to others"

"Why should I care about others?" Jun So replied, "I only care about you.. your safety, your health, your happiness.. I could careless to others as long as you are happy"

'..I can even kill everyone in the world to keep you safe..' Jun So mused.

Ha Jin just gave him a knowing smile, probably knew that it was what hurt her back then. Jun So knew this but couldn't help himself. She was all that mattered to him, his most important one.

"I better go now" Jun So said after eating.

Ha Jin followed him to the door "Be careful and do your best at work" She smiled lovingly.

Jun So stared at Ha Jin for a while, "..Make sure to check yourself okay..?" He said.

Ha Jin nodded, "I will, now go~"

Jun So smiled gently and gave Ha Jin a loving kiss before walking out of the penthouse. Ha Jin sighed tiredly, as she touched her forehead.

"..Maybe I got flu.."

* * *

 **Hospital..**

Ha Jin made an appointment with Dr. Jun Baek Ah, he asked what symptom she had while Yoon Hee stood by her side.

"So you feel dizzy?" asked Baek Ah

"Yes"

"And did you feel feverish?"

"Well, a little bit"

"Hmm.. how about your appetite? Did you have breakfast this morning?"

"Well.. I didn't.. I didn't feel like it.."

"Well just to make sure, we are going to have a test.. we need your urine sample" said Baek Ah.

"Yoon Hee, please help Ha Jin to get it.. I don't want her collapsing at the restroom"

Yoon Hee nodded and followed Ha Jin to the restroom. At first Ha Jin wanted to protest but when stood up, the dizziness came over her again. She gave up and accepted Yoon Hee's help.

After a few hours of waiting, Baek Ah returned with the test result. He smiled at Ha jin as he took a seat in front of her. For quite a while, he didn't utter any words at all, even Yoon Hee smiled at her.

"So?" Ha Jin started the conversation.

"Well I got the result here" Baek Ah said, "Andd.." he trailed the words.

"And?" Ha Jin felt nervous, "And what?"

Yoo Hee let out a soft giggle, "Doctor, please don't tease her anymore than this"

Baek Ah chuckled softly "fine, Fine~" he said, "Congratulations Ha Jin" he said, "You are pregnant"

It took a while for the words to sink in and when it did, Ha Jin clapsed her mouth. "Oh my god.. really..?"

"Yes" Baek Ah nodded, smiling happily.

"So.. this is like.. morning sickness?"

"Yes but I need you to be careful because your pregnancy is quite fragile if you do too much activities or under heavy stress" warned Baek Ah.

"Yes, I understand" Ha Jin smiled happily. She couldn't wait to tell Jun So the good news.

She was pregnant.. She was going to have a baby..  
This was like a dream came true.. Ha Jin remembered the child she left behind back then..  
She couldn't take care of her daughter that time..  
But This time for sure..  
She would give all the love she couldn't give back then..

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Jun So had finished from the meeting with Mr. Park regarding the plans to destroy Do Hyun. He wanted that bastard to be out of Ha Jin's life forever, that bastard deserved it. Jun So kept an eye on him, he would know when the bastard getting close to Ha Jin again. He wouldn't let it happen.

Beep!

The intercom rang and Jun So pressed the button to answer, "Yes?"

"Sir, there is someone here looking for you" said his secretary.

"I think I don't have any appointment today?" Jun So said, "Who is it?"

"She said her name is Jae Hwa"

Jun So frowned, "Alright.. let her in.." he said.

"Yes, Sir"

Jun So stared at the door, watched how it was opened from outside and a woman with quite sexy clothes entered the office. From the clothes she wore, Jun So had a feeling what this woman wanted to do.

"Miss Jae Hwa.." He said, showing his calm and collected side once again as he stood up from his seat.

"What a surprise to see you here" he said, "If you're looking for Ha Jin then she is not here"

"Well, I am not looking for her" Jae Hwa said, "I am looking for you" she smiled sweetly.

Jun So let out a soft snort, "Me? Why?" he asked, "I barely know you"

Jae Hwa giggled, she made it so sexy that Jun So admitted, it took a hell of a skill to do such thing. He wondered how many men she managed to seduce with that kind of giggle. "I just want to know, how a man like you can fall so much in love with Ha Jin~" She took a few steps closer toward Jun So.

"Oh?" Jun So tilted his head slightly, decided to play along. He wanted to know how far this woman could do to seduce him.

Jae Hwa touched Jun So's shoulder and caressed it softly, it took all of his mental power to stay still. "Well, Ha Jin is good and all~ But she is kinda boring right~?" Jae Hwa said,

"A man like you will get bored in just one or two years with her~" Jae Hwa moved her hand to Jun So's muscular chest.

"A man like me?" Jun So smiled, "You seem to know me very well"

"Oh yes, I do" Jae Hwa smiled even wider, feeling like she had won the first step. "A charming man like you always have a wild side inside, Ha Jin won't be able to deal with that kind of wildness~"

Jun So touched Jae Hwa wrist softly, "And you are saying that you can handle my wild side, Miss Jae Hwa?" he gave a cold smile then gripped the wrist tightly as it made Jae Hwa gasped in pain.

"How about this?" asked Jun So, his cold smile turned to cruel and ruthless. "Huh? can you handle it?"

"T-That hurts..!" Jae Hwa yelled in pain,

Jun So gripped it even tighter, "You said you can handle my wild side?"

"Ouch! It hurts!" Jae Hwa shouted in pain.

Jun So let it go with a force as she took a few steps back, staring at him in fear. Cold chuckles escaped Jun So's lips.

"You can't handle it after all" Jun So said, "..I am flattered you came all the way here to offer your self.. but.."

Jun So's eyes turned icy cold, there was a gleam of cruelty in it. "..I am not interested in low quality product.." He said, "You know where the door is.."

Jae Hwa looked at Jun So with eyes filled with hatred before walking out of the office. She met Ha Jin outside the room.

"Jae Hwa?" Ha Jin was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Jae Hwa smiled sweetly, "Just having a conversation with Jun So~" She said, saying Jun So's name intimately.

"Oh, sorry.. I mean your husband" She faked an apologetic smile, "Well see you later~" she said and walked away, knowing the result of her words. She wouldn't give up just like that. She Would pay him back a few more times..

Ha Ji stood there, letting Jae Hwa passed by her. Her heart was burning with jealousy, she kept imagining what had happen inside the office between Jun So and Jae Hwa. Taking a deep breath, Ha Jin reached the door knob and entered the room. Jun So was standing in front of his desk, his expression was unreadable. However, he looked surprised when Ha Jin came.

"Ha Jin?" He said and smiled, "What are you doing here?" His expression was softened by a mere sight of her.

"Well, I just want to visit you" Ha Jin said, kept staring at Jun So's face.

'What did you do with her?' Ha Jin mused, '..Why did she call you by your name.. so intimately..'

"What is it?" Jun so asked, noticing how she kept staring at him.

"I saw Jae Hwa.." Ha Jin spoke

Jun So's expression turned cold, "Oh.." he said, "..Did she say something to you..?"

"Or did you think I have an affair with her..?"

"Why did she come here?" Ha Jin asked, "She even said your name intimately"

"Are you being jealous right now, sweet heart~?" Jun So smirked evilly,

"Yes!" Ha Jin admitted

"She just tried to seduce me, calling you a boring woman and all.." Jun So said, feeling happy because Ha Jin admitted that she felt jealous.

"Well I am so sorry for being a boring woman!" Ha Jin said, jealousy clouded her mind. "I am sure you like it so much when she seduced you!"

Ha Jin gasped softly when she realized what she just said. She should have kept her mouth shut. She really should have but her jealousy got the best of her. Jun So's face changed from cold to complete rage, his eyes glowed like those of a predator with his prey firmly in his sights.

"...You said I like it so much..?" Jun So asked as he took one step forward to her.

Ha Jin took one step backward, "..I didn't mean it that way.." She said weakly, couldn't suppress a shiver.

"Oh?" Jun So took another step forward, "What did you mean then, wifey?"

Ha Jin took another step backward, "..I just-"

"..What?" Cut Jun So, while taking another step while Ha Jin kept backing away from him.

"..I-" Ha Jin gasped softly when her back hit the door. Jun So was in front of her, his eyes never left her.

"you think I can be seduced by such woman, Ha Jin?" Asked Jun So, "..Should I tell you how I almost crushed her wrist for touching me so intimately?"

"..I am sorry.." Ha Jin said weakly,

Slam!

Jun So slammed his hand to the door, caging her with his body. "..I won't forgive you.." He said in a low husky tone as he used his other hand to grip Ha Jin's chin firmly. "...Not until I give these lips, the punishment it so deserves.."

His mouth closed over hers as he roughly kissed her. It was kiss of punishment, Jun So forced his way into her mouth. Ha Jin used her hands to try and push Jun So, she tried to break the wild kiss he gave her. However when she managed to break the kiss, Jun So tilted his head and kisses her again from different angle.

It was futile for her to break away completely from his kisses, Ha Jin found herself melting, lost in his wild kisses. It lasted quite a while and when Jun So broke the kiss, he whispered on her lips.

"..Don't ever doubt my love for you, Ha Jin.." He said and bit her lower lip, "..If you say something like that again.. I will give you more punishment.."

Never awakened a sleeping a beast.. Ha Jin knew the true meaning behind those words now.. Jun So was a force to be reckoned with when he was completely furious..

"Jun So.." Ha Jin started to speak stopping Jun So who walked back to his desk. "..I have something to tell you.."

Jun So stopped halfway as he turned around to face his wife, "..what..?"

"Umm.. I already checked myself to the hospital.." Ha Jin said nervously

Jun So frowned, "..And..? What is it..?" feeling anxiety slowly crept up to his heart.

"..I... Am pregnant.." Ha Jin said.

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Finally it is finished! (ToT)/**

 **LOL XD Okay sorry for the drama ~ XDD**

 **Oh right! About the passionate moment, I hope it's not too much.. I mean, I don't want to offend anyone so if it's too much then I am SOOOOO sorry.. m(_ _)m**

 **For BGM :**

 **1\. Can you hear my heart, for the Morning sweet moment ~ XD**

 **2\. V. Artist - Hae Soo, for Hospital part**

 **3\. V. Artist - Wraith, For Jae Hwa seduction part 4. V. Artist - Appasionata, For the passionate part XD**

 **Well see you again in the next chapter dear friends~ ! 😘 😘 😘**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment after reading so I can know your opinion! (n_n)/~~~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Pregnancy Rumble

"...I... Am Pregnant.."

Jun So stared at his wife for a while, the words she said didn't really sink in to his brains. He just stood still like a statue and Ha Jin frowned seeing her husband acted that way. Her heart sunk assuming that Jun So might not want the child. She bit her swollen lip, feeling miserable before Jun So muttered something under his breath.

"..Milk.."

Ha Jin blinked for a few times, "Eh?"

"..Honey.."

"Huh?" Ha Jin became confused even more.

"..Bread.."

"What?" Ha Jin raised an eyebrow. This looked comical if Ha Jin didn't feel confused and miserable inside.

"..Salmon.."

"Jun So, What are you-"

"You need to eat healthy food from now on!" He said frantically, "..What else..?" He moved from one side to the other and then returned again.

"..What else..? Wait, I shall have my secretary finds out everything about pregnancy!" he said and pressed the intercom button.

"Yes Sir?" A Voice answered.

"Find everything about pregnancy!"

"Eh?"

"Everything! I want everything I need to know about pregnancy!"

"But Sir, I don't understa-"

"Just do it!" Jun So said before cutting ended the conversation.

Ha Jin stared at him with widened eyes, "Jun So.. You're not angry..?" She asked.

Jun So turned to face his wife, "Angry?! Why should I be angry?!" He asked in disbelief. His happiness clearly shown on his face and it made Ha Jin's heart soar with happiness.

Jun So sighed as he walked closer to Ha Jin in a few strides, clamping her arms with his hands. "..You stupid girl.." he said softly, just like the way he said it back then as Wang So.

"..Can't you see how happy I am..?" He said, staring lovely at his beautiful wife.

He never got the chance to hear this happy news from her.. He never got the chance to enjoy the moment of her pregnancy.. He never got the chance to watch his daughter born.. He never got the chance to hold her.. He didn't want to miss it again..

"..Your pregnancy.. is the one of the thing I want the most.." Jun So said, "..I was robbed of the chance to hear it, to enjoy the moment, to watch my daughter born thousand years ago.."

"..Jun So.." Ha Jin stared at him, there were sadness in her eyes. "..I.."

"I know" Jun So smiled sadly, "We both made mistakes.. Everything was wrong from the start.. But still.."

His eyes were searching her face, "..I don't want to miss anything again.." He said, feeling a tear rolling down his cheek.

Ha Jin gave him a gentle smile, lifting her hand to wipe the tear of his face "..No.. You won't miss it again.."

Her arms reached out to him, pulling him into warm and gentle embrace "You won't"

* * *

Ever since then, Jun So was frantically overprotected toward Ha Jin. Especially when he heard Baek Ah's warning about Ha Jin's pregnancy. Jun So who remembered how Hae Soo died back then, didn't want to take any risk at all. He hired bodyguards for Ha Jin, more maids even a private nurse. He wanted to hire Yoon Hee but Baek Ah refused it, saying that he wouldn't want to let his beloved wife out of his sight. Jun So understood this and asked Yoon Hee to send someone else instead.

Ha Jin knew he was happy and also worried about the pregnancy, but his behavior really made her patience running thin and one day, she just snapped in the morning.

"Jun So.." Ha Jin said, putting both hands on her waist. "I know you are happy and worried about the pregnancy.. BUT I AM NOT A NEWBORN CALF!"

Jun So stood awkwardly under his wife's anger stare. "I just want to make sure everything is okay, sweetheart"

"By doing what?" Ha Jin replied, "Putting a lot pillows around the bed? Hiring so many maids or a private nurse? hiring bodyguards to protect me?"

"Well, I want to pamper you even more.. I don't want to risk your health and the baby as well" Jun So said, clearly he was sulking.

Ha Jin sighed, seeing how cute her husband was about her pregnancy, she just couldn't stay angry anymore. "I don't know what to say anymore" She said tiredly,

"Then don't ~" He grinned, walking closer to Ha Jin and embraced her gently "Let me pamper you, protect you and love you ~"

"But you overdid it" Ha Jin said, "I am fine, really am.. Those maids don't have anything to do and I feel sorry for them"

"They are here so you don't have to lift a finger" Jun So retorted gently, "Baek Ah said it right? you can't overwork yourself or under heavy stress"

"so that is the reason why you put so many stuffed animals in our bedroom?" asked Ha Jin, her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, if it can make you relax then yes ~" Jun So grinned hearing the tone his wife used, "You want more~?"

"We've had enough to make a toy store already!" Ha Jin protested as she pushed him slightly to stare at his face. "If you buy more, I won't talk to you again" Ha Jin threatened him.

Jun So smirked, "Oh really now~?" he said in sensual tone, "I think I want to test it right away~"

Jun So reached his cellphone to make a call, Ha Jin just stared at him when he started talking. "It's me" He said, "I want you to send more stuffed animals to the penthouse"

Ha Jin's eyes widened in horror, she quickly reached his face and pulled it closer to her face to give him a kiss. Jun So was startled, it was rare for Ha Jin to be this brave and he wouldn't let it go to waste. He kissed her in return, ignoring the voice spoke through the phone.

"What kind of stuffed animals do you want sir?"

"..Sir..?"

"Mr. President, are you there?"

Beep!

Jun So cut the conversation just like that while keep kissing was lost in her kiss, he wanted more and more. This desire he felt toward Ha Jin, he couldn't feel it toward other women, not even that cheap woman Jae Hwa. It lasted a few minutes before Ha Jin broke the kiss. Jun So stared at her intensely, there was a gleam of desire in his eyes.

"..You've learned how to tame me, wifey~" He whispered in husky tone, smiling sensually.

Ha Jin blushed, "I have to" she said shyly.

Pregnant Women always had glows that surrounded them..  
Guess the rumor was true..  
Jun So knew how beautiful Ha Jin was..  
But now.. She looked even more beautiful..  
Glowing while carrying their child inside her..

"If I say I want another penthouse just for nursery, will you agree~?" asked Jun So, tried to give an innocent expression.

"NO WAY" Ha Jin scowled at her husband, Jun So really liked overdoing things sometimes. Especially when it was about her.

Ha Jin felt happy of course, he cared so much about her happiness but overdoing things would not be good habit. Ha Jin who was from normal family, had a frugal habit and she intends to stay that way. The way Jun So behaved, Ha Jin knew he would dote their children so much and Ha Jin didn't want their children becoming spoiled because of it.

"Don't you need to go to work?" Asked Ha Jin when she glanced at the clock nearby

"Not yet, I am waiting for a guest" He said with a mysterious smile.

"A guest?" Ha Jin frowned, "Who? Min Jung?"

"No" Jun So smiled even wider, "You'll see~"

Ding Dong!

The bell rang loudly, one of the maid that stayed in the kitchen walked to door and opened it. Ha Jin gaped when she saw who walked into the living room.

"Mom?!"

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Yeah, this chapter is short ~ XD This chapter only for a break before the real trouble comes in~ :D**

 **You know what they said, 'The Calm before the Storm' uh... I hope I get it right.. n_n)a;;**

 **Anyway, Thank you for reading this. Need to remind you guys but I have a life too, work and stuff. So yeah, please do forgive me if the next chapter kinda late or take few days to complete XD**

 **For BGM, I only use 'Say Yes - Loco'**

 **Well see you again in the next chapter dear friends~ ! 😘 😘 😘**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment after reading so I can know your opinion! (n_n)/~~~**

* * *

 **Reviewer replies :**

 **1\. Destiny Witch, I have read your fanfic and I think it's cool! :D**

 **2\. 4lovely3eyes, LOL XD Yes, I always giggle when I write the text part, They look like stupid couple that way XD**

 **3\. Marthians, Thank you for loving my story. I write this because I am the same as you, devastated by the ending.. T_T (Hate you PD nim.. T_T )**

 **4\. Khairuninsa, Yep~ but the danger is still there ~ *evil smile* (God, I almost give spoilers.. T_T )**

 **5\. Rachel (guest), Your opinion is accepted~ ! (n_n)/**

 **6\. Chocolateand roses, well I did that on purpose ~ XD Sorry about that n_n)a;;**

 **7\. Suzi3499, Thank you! :D but some people don't like too much detail in passionate moment so I try to respect them XD**

 **8\. Seshomaru sama lover, your wish has come true right? XD**

 **9\. Guest (who wrote the long comment), Thank you for making me your favorite writer! *deep bow* I will try my best to give the best story for you! :D**

 **10\. Avni, your anxiety will be proven in the next chapter ~ :D and yes, I like the wild Jun So/Wang So as well XD , It makes him more charming~ XDD**


	7. Chapter 7 - Dark Clouds Of Hatred

"Mom?!"

Ha Jin said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Go Eun Ju scowled at her daughter "What do you mean 'What am I doing here' ? She asked, "You don't feel happy to see me?"

"You know I didn't mean it that way, right?" Ha Jin replied, feeling slightly annoyed. "I am just wondering what makes you come all the way to Seoul"

"To take care of you, what else?" Eun Ju said.

"Huh?"

"Your Husband called me few days ago about your pregnancy, so I will stay here for a while. Don't worry about me, I won't disturb your married life" Said Eun Ju

Ha Jin turned her head to face Jun So, Happiness was beaming from her face. "Jun So.."

Chuckling softly, Jun So caressed Ha Jin's cheek softly with the back of his hand "You said you missed your mother right~?"

"True but-"

"You know I will do anything for you" Jun So said tenderly, "Your happiness is my happiness, sweetheart"

If her mother was not in front of them right now, Ha Jin would have jumped on Jun So and gave him a sweet kiss. He was still the same like he used to be, a kind man. One of the reason why her heart turned away from the 8th prince. Jun So showed his love not only through words but his every action showed Ha Jin how much he loved her.

'I keep falling in love with him..' Ha Jin mused, "There is no end to this.. I fall even deeper every single day..'

"I Love You" Ha Jin couldn't hold the urge to say the words.

A loving smile came to Jun So's face, "Those.." he leaned closer and gave her a tender kiss, "are the words I love the most"

"Ahem!" Eun Ju cleared her throat, she was feeling awkward seeing the sweet moment.

Ha Jin and Jun So finally came to their senses, feeling embarrased, Jun So nodded to Eun Ju. "Well then, I leave Ha Jin in your care, Mother" he said and walked to the door.

Eun Jun stared Ha Jin who curled her lips, trying act innocent. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Aigo.. look at you, feeling all giddy" she said.

A wide grin escaped, "Te he he ~ Sorry about that, Mom~" Ha Jin apologized but clearly she didn't mean it that much.

Eun Ju smiled softly, "I am glad.. He really loves you so much"

Eun Jun held back the words she wanted to say to her daughter. The first moment Ha Jin introduced her boyfriend, she had a vague feeling that their relationship was more that it looked like. There was something deep, something mysterious.

Eun Ju noticed how Jun So stared at her daughter, the man didn't even want to let Ha Jin out of his sight. Even in the wedding party, Eun Ju noticed how Jun So kept glancing at Ha Jin to make sure where she was, as if he was afraid to lose Ha Jin.

Eun Ju used to ask her daughter about how the two of them met but the only answer she got was 'We met a long time ago, in the past'. Eun Ju felt there was another meaning behind those words. Something different.

"Mom?" Ha Jin called Eun Ju, pulling her out of her reverie. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just thinking weird things" Eun Ju said.

"oh, by the way.." She stared at Ha Jin in confusion.

"Why there are so many maids at the kitchen?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile... At Starlight Company..**

Do Hyun was busy with the reports on his table until a voice came from the door.

"Busy, baby~?" Jae Hwa asked, closing the door behind her.

Do Hyun lifted his head, "What are you doing here?" he asked,

"Just checking how are you doing" Jae Hwa replied casually, sitting at the sofa. "We haven't met these days, I missed you~"

"Our relationship is only physical, Jae Hwa.. I told you not to ask for more" reminded Do Hyun

"Oh I won't, don't worry" Jae Hwa said and smiled sweetly, "Have you seen Ha Jin?"

Ba Dump!

Do Hyun's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the name. Jae Hwa giggled "So you have huh~?"

"So what if I have?" Do Hyun asked, clearly annoyed.

"Did you know that she is pregnant right now?" Jae Hwa asked, her eyes was staring calculatingly at Do Hyun, trying to see his reaction.

Do Hyun froze, he could not believe his ears. "How did you know this?"

"I have a friend working in Golden World, the person told me that The president of Golden World is in cloud nine right now because his beloved wife is pregnant" said Jae Hwa, "Guess she really has forgotten all about you and move on huh~?"

SLAM!

Do Hyun slammed his hand to the table, "..No.. She can't forget me that easily.."

Hearing what Do Hyun said, Jae Hwa saw an opening to attack. She wouldn't let it go to waste. Not when she could gain her happily ever after.

"Do you still want her back, huh?" Jae Hwa said, "Then.. I have a plan~"

"What plan?" Asked Do Hyun suspiciously, "First of all, why do you want to help me to get her back?"

Do Hyun knew how Jae Hwa hated Ha Jin, she wanted all the things Ha Jin had. From her job, her house, her money, her beauty, her man, Everything. At first, Do Hyun was attracted by her outside beauty but after the break up with Ha Jin, Slowly Do Hyun realized that outside beauty didn't count if the inside was rotten. Hence they both made a contract to have a physical relationship only.

Jae Hwa smiled evilly, "Because I want to get her husband~"

Do Hyun snorted as he shook his head, "You really are a dangerous woman.."

Do Hyun knew what made her targeting Jun So, all the wealth he had could make any woman turned their heads toward him. Well, Do Hyun was sure that was the reason why Ha Jin married the man. She used him to make Do Hyun jealous.. He was sure of it...

"I just want to be above anyone else~" Jae Hwa shrugged. "So? What will it be~?"

"Are you In or Not?"

Silence filled the room for a while before Do Hyun gave Jae Hwa similar smile, "..I am In.. What's the plan?"

"Good, We have to Kidnap Ha Jin" Jae Hwa said and Do Hyun was startled.

"What?" Do Hyun frowned, "Why Kidnap? I don't want to cooperate if it resorts to criminality"

Jae Hwa snorted, "Don't tell me you are thinking to woo her back by shaking her feelings" Do Hyun didn't reply but it was enough for Jae Hwa to understand.

"You won't be able to do that" Jae Hwa smiled even wider, "But If you kidnap her.. Then you can make her remember about the past~"

That made sense, If Do Hyun took her away from her husband then he could take time to woo her back. "Fine, I am going with your plan" Do Hyun agreed,

"I will hire certain people to do it" Do Hyun took his cellphone and made a call.

Jae Hwa was satisfied, it was shown on her smile. This way, she could get rid of Ha Jin and seduced Jun So at the same time. Losing a wife would be devastated for a man like Jun So and Jae Hwa would be there to console him.

'I won't let Ha Jin gets all the happy ending'

* * *

 **Golden World Company... Jun So's Office...**

Jun So was reading a report that Mr. Park gave personally. The report contained information about Do Hyun activities for the last few days. Jun So sent someone to tail Do Hyun, spying his activities. He needed to do that if he wanted to keep Ha Jin safe. He didn't want her remembering the past that hurt her.

If only he could lock her up, Jun So would have done it since long time ago. However, the woman he loved was that stubborn, stand-up-for-what-I-believe-in girl. Ha Jin was another type of princess, the kind who wanted to be free. There were times when he feared that she would not return to his side if he let her did as she pleased, but Ha Jin always reassured him that the only place she would return to was in his arms.

"I can see that he has not made his move yet" said Jun So, closing the report in his hand and put it on the table.

"True.. Guess it's just a bluff in his part?" Mr. Park assumed.

Jun So shook his head, "No.. I think he is trying to find a better time to strike"

"What makes you so sure?" asked Mr. Park

"..Because I used to know the same man in the past.." Jun So muttered under his breath, "..I don't want to lose the things I love anymore.."

"Well I think it will be fine as long as there are bodyguards around your wife" Mr. Park tried reassure him, holding the question he was about to ask.

Mr. Park noticed how Jun So had changed. He used to be calm and collected, of course he had a good leadership skill but lately he had this mysterious aura around him. Mr. Park thought it was only his imagination at first but now he was sure of it. Jun So had this aura of a supreme leader, a King if one might say. The same aura he felt from Jun So's father.

'Like father.. like son, huh?' Mr. Park mused.

"That is the thing.." Jun So said in annoyance, "Ha Jin refused to have bodyguards around her.. I told her that it is only for safety measure but she is too stubborn to listen"

"hmm.. Well, the way I see it.. Only stubborn woman like her can knock up your heart" Mr. Park said, the way he spoke was just like a detective in one of the drama.

"Can we focus on the matter at hand, please?" Jun So scowled at the old man.

"Well, If your wife doesn't agree to it.. then what can we do?" Asked Mr. Park, "We can't force her to agree right?"

"If I force her to agree, I am sure she will sleep in another room" Jun So sighed, "..I hate that.."

"Ohh~ Are we talking about private matters now~?" Mr. Park grinned like a pervert.

"Forget it" Jun So replied, regretted saying the words.

Mr. Park chuckled softly, "Mr. President.. you worry too much" he said, "I am sure nothing will happen if you just relax a little bit"

Jun So rested his back on the chair, "..I wish I can do that.." He mumbled softly.

He couldn't explain it to Mr. Park after all. Jun So felt a dreadful feeling inside, like something was going to come. This anxiety inside his heart, Jun So didn't like it at all.

'If anything happen to her..' Jun So mused, "I won't be able to live anymore'

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

* * *

Author's note :

Chapter 7 is finished! (n_n)/

I hope it's not a boring chapter though.. O_Oa (I always have this doubt after finishing the chapter XD )

Weird? Yeah... I am weird.. T_T

Anyway! Starting this chapter, it's going to get rough and gloomy and dreadful and scary and- Ahem! Well.. you know what I mean.. (n_n)a;;

For BGM : I only use 'Can you heart My heart' for the first part, 'Agonal Howl' for second part and 'Chen Baek Hyun - For You' for the third part.

Well see you again in the next chapter dear friends~ ! 😘 😘 😘

Don't forget to leave a comment after reading so I can know your opinion! (n_n)/~~~


	8. Chapter 8 - Dreadful Parting

_"Soo!"_

 _Wang So entered the room, there were only two person in there. One was the 13th prince, Baek Ah and one was 14th prince, Wang Jung. However they were not the one he was looking for, No.. he only wanted to meet that special person.._

 _"Where is Soo? Where is she?" Wang So grabbed the collar of Baek Ah clothes, but Baek Ah didn't answer his question._

 _Why? Why didn't he answer? Are they playing around with him?_

 _"Soo!" Wang So glanced the room, searching for her presence "Stop playing around and come out!"_

 _There was only silence, Wang So didn't want to listen to Baek Ah who tried to say something. He kept searching the room, "Soo, where are you?"_

 _Then.. He caught a glimpse of something on the table.. and once he took a good look at it, his fear turned out to be true.._

 _'She left me..' Wang So mused, 'She left me to a place where I can't reach her..'_

* * *

Jun So woke up with a loud gasp, he panted hard then turned his head quickly to side. A sigh of relief came out when he saw Ha Jin was sleeping soundly, snuggling next to him.

'She is here..' Jun So mused, 'She is lying safely next to me'

One of his hand was lifted to caress her face softly, Jun So smiled to see her moving slightly closer to him. She was always adorable to his eyes, just like a cute little bunny. That was what in his mind since the first moment they met thousand years ago. The way she always talked back to him, the way she always hopping around here and there cheerfully, he knew that the other Princes thought the same like he did. What he couldn't believe was, he, the wolf dog, fell in love with this cute bunny.

Jun So's mind started drifting back to the dream he had just now, somehow it felt like a premonition. A premonition that she would go away again.. to a place where he couldn't reach her..

"If that happens.." Jun So muttered softly under his breath, "..I don't want to live anymore.."

He never forgot that dreadful feeling, the feeling of helplessness, cold and empty. When Hae Soo died, she took half of his soul with her and Wang So lived with only half soul, mourning everyday for the lost of his loved one. Jun So didn't want to feel that way again.

"Darling?" Ha Jin mumbled sleepily, "..What's wrong?"

Jun So smiled and pulled her closer into his embrace, wrapping her body with his warmth "Nothing's wrong" he murmured softly, "Go back to sleep, sweetheart"

"mmm~" Ha Jin said, clearly she enjoyed having Jun So's arms wrapping her body like a silk cocoon.

Jun So heard the sound of her breathing as she fell into deep sleep once again, after a while, Jun So also fell asleep, hoping the dream was nothing more than a.. dream..

* * *

"And so.." Yoon Hee said, "You left the penthouse just like that?" She stared Ha Jin who had a scowl face since the moment she entered the hospital.

"Just because you don't want to have bodyguards around you?"

Ha Jin sighed, "Yes but that is not the main issue here"

Yoon Hee frowned, "Then what is the main issue?" she took a sip of her jasmine tea.

"I feel like Jun So is hiding something from me" Ha Jin said, she looked worried. "He started urging me again about bodyguards, I know he is being protective but.. I can see fear inside his eyes"

"That's what you called 'overprotective', isn't?" Yoon Hee replied.

"It's more than that" Ha Jin shook her head, "when I asked why he is being so paranoid, do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Ha Jin said in anger, "He just said 'Nothing' ! and we already promised not to lie to each other!"

Yoon Hee stared at Ha Jin for a while before speaking her mind "..Maybe, he doesn't want to make you worry.. Everyone in Korea already know How much in love the president of Golden world is to you, the Cinderella of Golden World.."

"The way he behaves is just like a man who doesn't want to lose the person he loves so much" said Yoon Hee

Ha Jin sighed in defeat, guess no one would know how she felt. At first, she thought it was just her imagination but now after seeing how irritated Jun So this morning, she felt like something was happening. Something he couldn't tell her.

Ha Jin was frustrated in the way Jun So held the burden all by himself. They were married and married couple should share the burden and carried it together. However, Jun So still be the same like Wang So, carrying all the burden by himself and keeping her at bay. She knew he meant well, he wanted to protect her but Ha Jin wanted to protect him too. She didn't want to be one that was safe, she also didn't want him to get hurt.

"You think too much about this matter, Ha Jin.." Yoon Hee said, calling Ha Jin familiarly. Ever since they spent so many times together in the hospital after Ha Jin woke up from a coma, Yoon Hee, Baek Ah and Ha Jin had formed a deep friendship.

"Maybe" Ha Jin let out a sigh once again.

"Oh! Doctor Baek Ah" Yoon Hee said when she saw Baek Ah walked closer toward the two.

Ha Jin turned her head, "Ah Doctor.. How is the result?" asked Ha Jin when Baek Ah stopped at their table.

"It's good, keep up the good work" Baek Ah said with a smile. "Make sure to keep eating healthy foods"

"I have no problem with that" Ha Jin said in flat tone, "Jun So keeps stocking the fridge till it's over limit.. He even wants to buy a new fridge"

Baek Ah laughed softly, Yoon Hee giggled "That shows how much he cares about you and the baby, Ha Jin" Baek Ah said.

"The same words I hear every day" Ha Jin said, rolling her eyes. Baek Ah and Yoon Hee laughed even more.

"I better go before Jun So nags me on the phone" Ha Jin said, "See you later!" Ha Jin walked away as she waved at the couple.

However, as she was out of the hospital gate, a black van stopped suddenly in front of her and men with masks got off from it. Driver Kim who was waiting outside, rushed toward Ha Jin who screamed when the men forcefully dragged her to the van.

"Madam!" Driver Kim shouted but one of the men knocked him from behind.

"Driver Kim! No! Let me go!" Ha Jin tried to break free but couldn't because the difference of strength.

"Ha Jin!" Yoon Hee and Baek Ah ran toward her, they saw everything from the cafeteria.

"Shit! more people coming! Let's go!" said one of the man.

"Let me go! Let m-mmhhphh!" Ha Jin's mouth was covered by a cloth and slowly she lost consciousness. The last thing in her mind before her consciousness faded was her husband.

 ** _'Jun..So..'_**

* * *

CRASH!

The mug Jun So was holding fell to the floor as it made a loud shattering sound. Mr. Park who was with Jun So in his office stood up from his seat.

"Are you okay, president?!" he asked.

"I am fine" Jun So frowned, his hand was lifted to touch his chest. It felt tight, like something was squeezing his heart. He heard Ha Jin was calling for him, it wasn't an imagination. He clearly heard it as if Ha Jin was right in this room.

"You didn't hold the mug properly" Mr. Park said as he pressed the intercom button.

"Yes sir?"

"Tell the janitor to come here" Said Mr. Park

"Yes Sir"

Mr. Park turned his head back to Jun So and frowned when he saw Jun So was touching his chest. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just heard Ha Jin's voice" Jun So muttered.

Mr. Park sighed, shaking his head "It's just your imagination" He said, "You just feel anxious because both of you argued this morning"

'Is it?' Jun So mused

"Yeah.. Maybe.." Jun So said, still feeling uncertain.

"If you are worried, then you can call her" Mr. Park suggested.

"Yeah, I better call her" Jun So gave a faint smile and reached his cellphone, but when he just unlock the screensaver, his phone in the office rang.

"Hello?" Jun So spoke after moving behind his desk to accept the call.

"Hello, Mr. Tae Jun So?" The familiar voice spoke through the phone. Jun So knew this voice very well.

"Doctor Baek Ah?" Jun So said, "Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Tae.. Ha Jin is kidnapped!"

Jun So froze, his eyes widened in horror and he felt the world went still. Even when Baek Ah kept speaking, his voice sounded so distant.

 _ **'...Ha Jin...'**_

 _ **'...Am I going to lose you once again..?'**_

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Finally chapter 8 is finished~ ! (n_n)/ Yahooooo~~ ! (n_n)o''**

 **Well, Like i said.. The next few chapters will be gloomy, sad and depressing as hell~ XDD Dramaaaa Dramaaaa ~**

 **Thank you so much for staying with me till this chapter! XDD Hope you guys will stay until the end which... not yet! XD This story is longer than 'My Beloved Person' ~ XDD**

 **For BGM :**

 **1\. 'SG Wanabe - I confess', First part. (Not the dream ~ XD )**

 **2\. IOI - I love you, I remember you, second part**

 **3\. Jun Seung Hwan - Wind, Third part**

 **Well see you again in the next chapter dear friends~ ! 😘 😘 😘**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment after reading so I can know your opinion! (n_n)/~~~**

* * *

 **Replies to Reviewer :**

 **1\. Jo-carrie-Jo, Hahahaah~ Well there will be many times Jun so gets jealous of Ha Jin later ~ XDD**

 **2\. Hime3004, yes, I will ! :D This story is longer than My Beloved Person so I hope you won't get bored XDD Anyway thank you! :D I am glad I can make you smile when reading the story :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Howl Of A Raging Wolf

"Mr. Tae.. Ha Jin is kidnapped!"

Jun So froze, his eyes widened in horror and he felt the world went still. Even when Baek Ah kept speaking, his voice sounded so distant.

'..Ha Jin..'

'..Am I going to lose you once again..?'

"President! Get a a hold of yourself!" Mr. Park who had taken over the conversation with Baek Ah, shouted at Jun So. "Madam needs you right now!"

'True..'

'I can't be this weak.. Not when Ha Jin is in danger..'

SLAM!

Jun So slammed his fist to the table. Mr. Park was surprised but he got shivers when he saw the look on Jun So's face. His eyes were the eyes of a predator, cruelty, rage and coldness could be seen in it. The eyes of a beast..

"..Call the special force, Police and hire the private detective.." Jun So said, his voice was so low that Mr. Park even mistook it as a growl.

"I don't care how much money it will cost, I want them to find Ha Jin as soon as possible!"

"I understand" Mr. Park nodded as he left right away.

"...They want war.." Jun So muttered, there was a gleam of darkness in his eyes, "..I shall give it to them.."

'..If Ha Jin is hurt.. Then I will KILL them all..' Jun So mused. His face was devoid of all emotions. The true face of a beast..

Sirens filled the town, the polices and special forces were sent to find any evidence about Ha Jin. the sound was just like a howl of a raging wolf, it made people cringed in fear.

* * *

'..Ha Jin..'

"..Jun So..?" Ha Jin murmured softly as she slowly opened her eyes. However it hit her when she glanced around, Ha Jin was in an unfamiliar room. She was lying on a sofa inside an abandoned office.

Her heart started thumping fast, the realization of her being kidnapped hit her hard. She was scared when a person entered the room, a man with rough figure stared at her.

"You're awake huh? Don't worry Ma'am.. we won't hurt you, someone will pick you up soon" said the man.

'Someone..? Who..?' Ha Jin mused.

"Oh he's here~" said the man when another person entered the room.

Ha Jin stared at the person in horror, "..Do.. Hyun..?"

"Long time no see, Ha Jin" he smiled gently, he nodded to the man and the man left the room to give them some space.

"Do Hyun.. why..?" Ha Jin asked, she couldn't believe that the person who kidnapped her was him.

"I did it so we can be together again" Do Hyun touched her face which Ha Jin slapped it away really hard.

"There is no WE!" Ha Jin said in anger, "I don't love you anymore!"

"LIES!" Do Hyun shouted in rage, "You still love me, I know you do!"

"You married that man only to make me jealous!" Do Hyun clamped Ha Jin's arms tightly, "I know you still have me in your heart, Ha Jin.. I will prove it to you.." He said in low tone and pulled her from the sofa to kiss her.

"Mph! Noo!" Ha Jin tried to break free but Do Hyun was too strong. His mouth covers hers and Ha Jin tilted her head to break the forced kiss. She didn't like it at all, the kiss felt disgusting, the hand that touched her felt so alien.

"No! Jun So!" Ha Jin cried hard, calling for the man who she gave all of her heart.

"DON'T CALL HIS NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" Do Hyun roared in rage

"I will call him as many times as I want!" Ha Jin said Vehemently, "He is the man I love! Not you!"

"YOU LOVE ME! NOT HIM!" Do Hyun shook Ha Jin body in anger, "You will bear My child! not his!"

"..I will erase every trace of him, including the baby inside you.." Do Hyun said in hatred.

Ha Jin gasped in horror, "No.. I won't let you.."

Do Hyun snorted in mockery, "Try me.. I will hide you in a place where he can't reach you.." he said, letting go of his grip and walked out of the room.

'No.. No.. No..! Jun So.. Help me..!' Ha Jin cried inside.

* * *

"Jun So.." Mr. Park called him by his name, "..You need to eat.."

Jun So who stood in his office, looking through the window, didn't answer Mr. Park at all. His face was expressionless, it was the first time Mr. Park saw Jun So had that kind of face.

'..He really loves her that much..' Mr. Park mused,

"Jun So.." Mr. Park called him out again,

"Still there is no news?" Asked Jun So, his tone was icy cold.

"None, we need to wait for a while.." Mr. Park answered, grimaced slightly when he heard the icy tone.

"..Wait.." Jun So muttered, "..While I am here waiting.. Ha Jin is scared to death.."

"..This is all my fault.."

"Don't do this to your self, Kid.." Mr. Park scolded him, "..It's not your fault nor your wife's.."

"No.. I should have forced her to agree with me.." Jun So said, curling his hand into a fist.

Beep!

Mr. Park pressed the button to answer the intercom "Yes?"

"Sir, There is someone here wants to see the president"

Mr. Park glanced at Jun So, "Who is it?"

"Her name is Jae Hwa"

Jun So frowned, the timing was too good. Clearly the woman would not be here after Jun So's harsh treatment, unless..

"Let her in" Jun So spoke, nodded to Mr. Park.

"Yes Sir"

Soon the door was opened and Jae Hwa entered the office. Jun So stared at her calmly, "What business do you have here, Miss Jae Hwa?"

"I heard the news" Jae Hwa said, her face looked worried. "Ha Jin is kidnapped?"

"True.." Jun So said, "Do you come all the way here just to confirm that?"

"No.. I am worried about you" Jae Hwa said, smiling gently.

This woman was truly a good actress, Jun So admitted that. However, she wasn't that smart. Jun So played along with the charade, "You worried about me?" Asked Jun So in gentle tone, "That's so kind of you"

"Oh, it's nothing" Jae Hwa smiled, being shy all of a sudden. "So is there any news about Ha Jin?" She asked

"Not yet.. I am losing hope already.." Jun So said, sighing sadly. Mr. Park didn't give any respond to this charade, if Jun So decided to play along then there must be something he wanted to gain.

"Don't lose hope!" Jae Hwa said, "I am sure they will find Ha Jin!" Jae Hwa walked closer and touched Jun So's arm, "You have to believe it, Jun So"

Jun So gave her a loving smile, lifted his hand to touch Jae Hwa's face gently. "Thank you, your presence here really helps me" he said and pulled Jae Hwa into his embrace. "..Thank You Miss Jae Hwa"

"Please.. call me Jae Hwa, Jun So" said Jae Hwa in loving tone, she could feel the victory right within her grasp.

"Thank you Jae Hwa.. This is my fault for not forcing Ha Jin to have bodyguards around her" Jun So said,

"No.. It's her fault for not agreeing with you.. No wonder she got kidnapped in front of Seoul National University Hospital.."

Jun So released his embrace, staring at coldly at Jae Hwa "..How did you know..?" He asked.

"Eh?" Jae Hwa was startled to see the cold Jun So.

"..How did you know she was in front of Seoul National University Hospital..? There are no news about the name of the hospital, they don't want it to be revealed.." Jun So said,

Jae Hwa's eyes widened, realizing that she just walked into a trap. "..I.."

"You won't know such information if you are not involved in the kidnapping.." Jun So grabbed her hair and jerked it up so she could face him, "..Now speak.." Jun So said in a very low tone, his eyes returned to the eyes of a beast.

"Who else is involved in this kidnapping?" He asked,

"It hurts! Le-Let go!" Jae Hwa screamed in pain but Jun So pulled it even harder

"ANSWER ME!" He roared in rage,

"..D-Do Hyun..!" Answered Jae Hwa.

If that appeased Jun So's rage then Jae Hwa was clearly mistaken, Jun So became even furious than before.

"..Mr. Park.." Jun So said as he pulled Jae Hwa hair to side, slamming her to floor as if she was just a garbage. Jae Hwa yelped in pain.

"Yes?" Mr. Park asked even though he already knew what Jun So was going to say.

"..Launch the plan.." Jun So said, "..and get rid of this woman for me.."

'That bastard really needs to be taught a lesson..' Jun So mused. '..Never Awaken A Beast..'

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Well, finally chapter 9 is out! (n_n)/~~**

 **Ahem! Well I hope this chapter can make you tense or nervous, I am trying to deliver that but well.. I hope it works XDD**

 **There is no Special BGM, I only Vendeta and Battle Bobo for this chapter n_n)a;;**

 **The next chapter will be heartbreaking and touching (Well almost, maybe) ~ XDD Prepare tissues! OAO And I see in the reviews some of you worried about Ha Jin miscarriage..**

 **Sorry to say, yes.. it will lead to it but don't worry! I won't kill the baby ~ XDD Ha Jin will receive the help from an angel ~ :DD CURIOUS? XDD Just wait then ~**

 **Thank you so much for loving my story, I am SUPER DUPER ULTRA HYPER ULTIMATE HAPPY because of your supports guys, Truly am! :'DDD**

 **Please keep on supporting me and Don't forget to leave opinion about the chapter after reading! (n_n)/~~~**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Wolf's Anguish

_"Jun So.." Ha Jin called out to his husband who was reading a report while laying on the bed._

 _"Hm?" Jun So answered without glancing at her._

 _"Can I ask you something?" Ha Jin said carefully._

 _"What?" Jun So asked, his eyes still fixed on the report._

 _"..How did you feel.. When I died.. back then..?" Ha Jin stared at him, clearly feeling anxious of his reaction._

 _Jun So froze, silence filled the room, soon followed by Jun So closing the report in his hand and put it on the small table next to the bed. He turned his head to face Ha Jin who was anxiously waiting for his reaction._

 _"Why do you ask that all of a sudden?" Asked Jun So,_

 _"Well.. You know this morning.. you said it will kill you if something happen to me.. and.. I am kinda wondering how did you feel back then when.. you know.. I died.." Ha Jin explained._

 _A soft sigh came out Jun So when he remembered the dreadful feeling he felt back then. He could still remember it as if it just happened yesterday._

 _"..I felt as if my heart was broken to pieces.." Jun So started speaking, "..Hopeless, helpless, despair, empty.. All of it entered my heart instantly.."_

 _"..When I saw your ashes, the truth hit me hard and I lost half of my soul.." Jun So smiled sadly, "..As if you took it with you when you died.."_

 _"..I lived like a living corpse, mourning for you everyday, begging for you to come to me even if it was in dream.. It was a hellish life.. until I met our daughter.." Jun So stared at her, "..Why didn't you tell me about the pregnancy..?"_

 _Ha Jin looked down, staring at her hands for a while "..Because I was afraid.."_

 _"..Of me..?" Asked Jun So_

 _"..No.." Ha Jin said, "..Of Yeon Hwa.. and the life inside the palace.."_

 _"I knew if I told you about the pregnancy, you would do anything to get me and the child back.. but.. the palace was full of people with greed and hatred.. especially Yeon Hwa.. I don't want the child to be in danger.."_

 _Jun So snorted sadly, "..True.. I was a villain back then.."_

 _Ha Jin moved closer to his side, "..No.. Not a villain.. but.. you were heartless.." she said, "..The darkness in your heart was so deep that I couldn't reach you.. So I gave up.."_

 _Jun So touched her face gently, "..Don't ever leave me again, Ha Jin.." he pleaded, his eyes were searching her face._

 _"I can't bear to live in the world where you don't exist" Jun So said, sadness could be heard from his tone._

 _A tender, loving smile appeared on her face "..I won't leave you again, I promise.." She whispered softly._

 _Jun So leaned closer, his lips touched hers softly. He kissed her slowly, tenderly and full of love and Ha Jin made a vow in her heart that she would not leave him alone again. The regret she felt was still there.. The reminder of her weak heart.._

* * *

Choi Ji Hwan, the president of Starlight Company was busy reading reports in his office when the intercom made a sound.

Beep!

"Yes?" Ji Hwan answered it,

"Sir, The president of Golden World is here"

Ji Hwan frowned, he didn't have an appointment with President So and there was nothing to discuss more about the business project. Still wondering, Ji Hwan answered his secretary.

"Let him in"

"Yes Sir"

The door was opened and Jun So entered the office, his face was cold, the kind of face he had never seen before. Ji Hwan stood up from his seat and moved to the man to greet him

"President So, it's good to see you" He said, "What brings you here?"

"I am here to talk to you about something" said Jun So

"About what?"

"The cancellation of our business project" said Jun So and Ji Hwan was surprised.

"Why do you want to cancel our business project so suddenly?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Since your director kidnapped my wife" Jun So said, "The police is here to catch him"

"Wait.. wait.. wait!" Said Ji Hwan, "there must be a mistake here, Do Hyun is not that kind of man"

"Unfortunately, he IS that kind of man.. Not only he kidnapped my wife, he also has the nerve to swindle some of the project money into his own account" said Jun so, throwing a folder of the table.

"the proof"Jun So said, "..Now where is he..?"

Ji Hwan took the folder and started looking at it's content, after a while he sighed heavily, clearly the proof was enough for him to know that Do Hyun was doing something behind his back.

"..He is taking a few days off.." Ji Hwan said in defeated tone.

"What?" Jun So said in disbelief,

"Yes.. He said he has to take care of something so he took a few days off.." Ji Hwan explained, "..I didn't know.. that he.."

Ji Hwan knew about the kidnapping, it was on the news but never in his wildest dream that one of his director would be the culprit. This was a blow to Ji Hwan because he considered Do Hyun as his friend.

"A few days off.. don't tell me.." Jun So muttered, He had a bad feeling for this. A very bad one.

Ring! Ring!

Jun So's cellphone rang loudly inside the office, Jun So reached his pocket and answered it after seeing who the caller was.

"Yes, Mr. Park?"

"Jun So, The special forces finally got the location where Ha Jin was kept!"

"Really?! Tell me the address!" Jun So said, walked out of the office after nodding to Ji Hwan.

"Yes.. Okay thank you!" He said and closed the phone.

'..Ha Jin.. wait for me..'

'..Please Stay Safe..'

* * *

Ha Jin sat on the sofa, it had been more than 24 hours she was kept here and she felt more scared than yesterday. The thought of her being away from Jun So, the thought of her couldn't meet him again kept swirling in her mind like poison.

A man entered the room with Do Hyun, Ha Jin cringed when Do Hyun caressed her face. "It's time, Ha Jin" he said gently, "We will move you to another place now, come"

Hearing that, Ha Jin's heart froze, 'No no no!'

"Don't touch me!" Ha Jin slapped his hand away from her face, "I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

Do Hyun grabbed her arm tightly, "Oh yes you will! even if I have to drag you!"

"No! Let me go!" Ha Jin shouted as she started being dragged by Do Hyun. "Let Me Go! Ugh.."

Ha Jin felt dizzy and Do Hyun had to hold her a little. As they reached the basement parking lot of an abandoned building, they were surprised by the sound of police sirens. Many police cars entered the basement, even the van that contained special force members and one car Ha Jin knew so well.

"..Jun So.." Ha Jin muttered the name of her beloved one softly.

"Mr. Son Do Hyun!" One of the police said, "You are under arrest for kidnapping! surrender your self now!"

Jun So who stood next to the police officer stared at Ha Jin worriedly as Do Hyun wrapped his arm around Ha Jin neck and pointed a gun to her head.

"Try me!" Do Hyun said in anger, he gave signal to the men he hired to start the car.

"Do Hyun! Stop this!" Said Ha Jin.

"Shut up!" Do Hyun said, "I won't hand you over to him!"

"Release my wife!" Jun So roared in anger

"Heh! I won't give her to you.. I will take her with me to death if I have to!"

Ha Jin was in panic. If this continued, she would not be able to see Jun So again. The men had started the car and one of the shouted at Do Hyun.

"Let's go! We have another way in this building!"

"Come!" Do Hyun started dragging Ha Jin to the car but suddenly screamed in pain. Ha Jin had bitten his hand and Do Hyun slammed her to the ground.

Ha Jin yelped in pain and Do Hyun pointed gun at her "You..!"

"NOOOO!"Jun So roared, trying to rush to Ha Jin but the polices held him back.

BANG!

The sound of shooting gun echoed, it caught Jun So in the moment of silent. One of the special forces had shot Do Hyun's hand with a snipe. The men Do Hyun hired rushed away, leaving him behind, screaming in pain. The polices rushed to hold him down and Jun So rushed to Ha Jin.

"Ha Jin!" He said but Ha Jin was unconscious.

"No.. No.. No.." Jun So muttered in panic as he saw blood trickling down her leg. His heart filled with fear and anguish.

'..Ha Jin..'

'..Don't leave me again.. You promised me..'

'..You promised me..'

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **finally chapter 10 is out! (T0T)/**

 **I am going to cry buckets for the next chapter XDD Oh well, it will be a touching one ~ XDD**

 **I hope I can make you cry~ XDD (God.. I am a bad writer.. =_=;;)**

 **Anyway, I don't any special BGM in this chapter.. just using Various artist of Battle Bobo for the tense situation.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story, Please leave an opinion after reading this chapter XD I really want to hear people's opinion~ XDD**

 **See you later in the next chapter, which I will write right away after I publish this chapter ~ (n_n)/**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Protection Of An Angel

"Make way!" One of the hospital worker shouted as they brought Ha Jin who was lying on the bed in a rush. Jun So followed them and stopped in front of the ER door when one of the nurse raised her hand, forbidding him to enter the room.

Jun So stood there feeling helpless and miserable. His mind kept repeating the scene when Do Hyun pointed gun at his wife, he was sure he would lose her at that time. He was scared to death.

Now.. He hoped that this would not lead to another fear..

"Jun So!"

A voice called out to him, Jun So turned around and saw his family were rushing toward him. Tae Joo Won, Tae Soo Yeon, Min Jung, Go Eun Ju and Mr. Park, worry could be seen on their faces.

"How is Ha Jin?" Asked Joo Won.

"Father... When did you get back to Seoul?" asked Jun So

"Just now, We were surprised to hear that she was kidnapped.. It must be so hard for you, sorry for leaving you all alone" Soo Yeon said.

"Ha Jin.. she is bleeding.." Jun So said, his voice was cracking. "..I am afraid to lose her and the baby.."

"Baby?" Min Jung looked surprised, "You mean.. Sis in law is pregnant?!"

"Really Jun So?" Joo Won said.

Jun So nodded and explained all of it from the beginning. The family was stunned when they heard that Ha Jin was kidnapped by her ex lover who betrayed her in past. Joo Won embraced Jun So who looked like he couldn't stand the pain anymore.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright.." Joo Won patted his eldest son's back.

"..I can't bear it, father.." Jun So muttered, "..If she is gone.. I.."

"She'll be fine!" Eun Ju said firmly, her face showed her determination. "My daughter is a strong person! She won't leave the man she loves with all her heart just like that!"

Min Jung nodded in agreement "Yes, I agree! Sis in law is strong! Believe in her brother!"

"Mr. Tae!" Baek Ah called him out, he arrived with his wife, Yoon Hee.

"How is Ha Jin?" asked Yoon Hee. "Is she okay?"

Jun So released himself from Joo Won to face the couple, "We don't know yet"

Then... The door was opened and a doctor came out of it. Her face looked grim as she faced Jun So.

"Mr. Tae.." She spoke

"How is Ha Jin?! Is she okay?! how about the baby?!" asked Jun So.

"..Well.. your wife lose many blood, we have stopped the bleeding so far but her consciousness is not coming back due to loss of blood.. If this continues.. then.."

Jun So felt as his world crumbled, his feet lost all of it's strength. Thanked God Min Jung was there to support him.

'..No.. No.. No..'

'...Not again.. I don't want to lose her again..'

"C-Can I see her..?" Jun So asked, No.. He was pleading..

The doctor took a deep breath before nodding, "Only one person" she said and Jun So entered the room after nodding to the others.

Inside the room, Jun So was wearing another suit and stared at Ha Jin. Her face was so pale and Jun So had to tried hard to hold himself from breaking down in tears. He held Ha Jin's hand and rubbed it's back with his thumb.

"..Ha Jin.." He started whispering, "..Please be strong.. Don't leave me like this.."

"I can't stand it.. I am not That strong.. I can't bear it if you leave me again.."

"..Don't do this to me.. Please.. I beg you.." He pleaded softly as his tears fell to her hand.

* * *

'..Where am I..'

'..It's so cold.. and quiet..'

Ha Jin was floating, she couldn't feel anything, even when her feet touch a ground. Everything was dark around her.

"..Where.. Am I..?" Ha Jin muttered and starting walking. She kept walking and walking but there was no end of it and she started feeling scared.

"Don't be scared" A voice spoke from behind her, Ha Jin turned around and saw young woman stood with a soft smile on her face. She had a long dark hair and wearing clothes from Goryeo time.

"You can't go that way" Said the young woman, pointing to the direction Ha Jin was heading. "..If you go that way, you can't return to where you belong"

"Where I belong?" Ha Jin asked,

"You don't know?" The young woman tilted her head, "Someone is desperately waiting for your return, you know"

"someone..?" Ha Jin muttered in confusion but gasped when she heard Jun So's voice echoed around.

 ** _"..Ha Jin.."_**

 ** _"..Please be strong.. Don't leave me like this.."_**

 ** _"I can't stand it.. I am not That strong.. I can't bear it if you leave me again.."_**

"..Jun So.." tears started flowing from her eyes, she covered her mouth when she began to cry.

"..I want to meet him again.." She said, sobbing hard.

The young woman smiled as she walked closer and stopped at her side. "Go that way" She said, pointed the opposite direction as a light could be seen from afar.

"He is waiting for you" she pushed Ha Jin lightly.

"Thank you" Ha Jin said as she started walking toward the direction where the light was. However, she stopped halfway and turned around. A sudden realization came to her as she stared at the young woman.

"..could it be.. you are.." Ha Jin trailed the words,

"..Finally I can meet you, Mother.." said the young woman, her face showed how happy she was.

There was no words came from Ha Ji, she only rushed to the young woman and gave her a tight hug. "..I am so sorry, for leaving you behind.." Ha Jin cried, "..I am so sorry, Seol.."

The young woman hugged her back, "..It's okay mother, I know you can't defy fate.. I have two fathers, sadly I can't call one of them with that name.."

"..then.. you are not reincarnating..?" asked Ha Jin once she released her embrace.

Seol shook her head, "If I do.. then I can't see you and father anymore.. besides, I want to protect my little sister~" she grinned just like Hae Soo did.

"..Little.. sister..?" Ha Jin was confused but then gasped, "..It will be a girl..?!"

Seol nodded happily, "I still want to be with all of you, So I prefer to stay this way"

"Seol!" Ha Jin cried and hugged her once again.

"Please take care of father, Mother" Seol whispered gently and released her embrace "Now go.."

Ha Jin nodded and started walking away after giving Seol a kiss on the cheek and her forehead. She walked into the light and when she opened her eyes, Jun So's face came into view.

Jun So stared at her in surprised, he thought he was hallucinating until Ha Jin gave a faint, weak smile and spoke with a weak voice.

"..I told you..that.. I won't leave you.. right?"

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Gaaaahhh! Finally chapter 11 ! (ToT)/ and yes, this chapter is short.. so please don't kill me.. T_T**

 **I was crying buckets when I wrote this chapter.. T_T**

 **For BGM : I only use SG Wanabe - I confess and Taeyeon - All with you ~ ToT**

 **Anyway, in this chapter Seol is the one who protect Ha Jin. She wants to be with her family so much that she prefers not to be reincarnated ~ What a good girl.. T_T**

 **She is the angel who protects his father and mother so that the same tragedy won't happen again. The scene in chapter 12 of My Beloved Person story, there is a scene where So Young bumps her father and acts like Hae Soo did in the past. Seol is the one who taught her that ~ XD**

 **There will be a chapter where Seol plays together with her little sister ~ Much Much later~**

 **This concept I created when I wrote the final chapter of My Beloved Person. At that time, I read something about children who plays with a family member who had departed. So I make the story like this (n_n)a;;**

 **Well, for the next few chapter, there won't be any tense situation~ I plan to make it humorous~ XDD I hope I can do it though.. O_Oa;;**

 **Thank you for supporting me! :D And as always, please give me opinion after reading the chapter!**

 **Adieeuu ~~ (OvO)/~~**


	12. Chapter 12 - Rainbow After The Storm

"You need to eat more!" Urged Jun So to Ha Jin who was sitting on the bed inside a VVIP hospital room. He was holding a spoon of rice in his hand, pointing it to Ha Jin's lips.

Ha Jin sighed tiredly, "I told you I am full already" Whined Ha Jin, "How can I eat more when I am full!"

"Think about the baby!" Jun So argued more.

"I AM thinking about the baby and the baby said it's enough" Ha Jin scowled at her husband.

"It can talk already?" Asked Jun So with a dumbfounded face. "how?"

Ha Jin rolled her eyes, feeling defeated of her husband's behavior. "No.. The baby can't talk yet.. it will be scary if that happens.."

"Then it means you are lying! come, eat more!" Jun So said stubbornly.

"Do you want me to put a forbidden entry for you, sweet heart?" Asked Ha Jin with a dangerous sweet smile.

Jun So sulked as he put back the spoon on the plate, "I just want you to be healthy.." He said in sulky tone.

"I am healthy, as a horse!" Ha Jin said, "It's been what? two weeks? you are overreacting as usual!"

Silence instantly fell to the room, Ha Jin's eyes widened when she realized the words she just said. God, she really needed to learn how to shut her mouth. She glanced at Jun So and noticed how much in trouble she was. The look Jun So gave her was the same like back then in his office, it gave her body shivers and her heart thumping wild. He was so handsome yet so dangerous. Ha Jin always wondered whether she had a fetish for beastly men.

"..It's a joke.." Ha Jin spoke softly

Jun So sat on the edge of the bed and putting his hands on both of Ha Jin's side after removing the tray aside. "..Is it..?" He asked in sensually dangerous tone.

"..Me who had a heart stopping moment when I heard you was kidnapped, a joke..?"

"No, It's-"

"..Me who was worried to death and almost went crazy searching for you, a joke..?"

"No, Of cou-"

"..Me who thought I had lost you and feeling the world crumbled when I waited for you to wake up, a joke..?"

"Jun So.. please stop.." Ha Jin pleadingly stared at her husband whose eyes were so sharp as if it was penetrating her very soul, "..Please.."

"..You really know how to torture me.. Do you know that, Ha Jin?" Jun So said after leaning closer to give light bite to her soft lips.

Ha Jin's eyes were half closed, shivering more due to her husband's sensual attack. "Jun-"

"..Every single time I turn away, you always hop away to another place.." Jun So bit her lower lip, "..and it drives me crazy, feeling anxious.. fearing that you'll slip away from my fingers.. leaving me alone and go to a place where I can't reach you.."

"..Don't toss my heart around anymore than this, Ha Jin.." warned Jun So as he crushed his lips to hers.

His lips moved roughly, frustration could be felt from it. Ha Jin returned his kiss the same way, didn't mind how rough her husband kissed her right now, how he pushed her to the bed and broke the kiss only to continue it from different angle.

She was melting under his kisses, the fact that they were in a hospital and people could come in anytime was blown away from her mind. Only Jun So could make her feel this way and no matter what he did, Ha Jin knew she always felt safe in his arms. His overflowing love showered Ha Jin with warmth as if she was standing on sunny field.

It felt like a long while and they passionate moment was interrupted by a clearing throat. It was quite loud in fact. Jun So broke the kiss and turned his head, Both of them were surprised to see Joo Won, Soo Yeon, Eun Ju and Min Jung were already inside, standing near the door.

Joo Won and Soo Yeon looked away, feeling embarrassed for disturbing such moment. Eun Ju sighed and shook her head while Min Jung scowled at them.

"Don't you want to greet our parents, brother?" he asked, his tone was dripping with sarcasm.

If Ha Jin could make a hole right now, she would have done it. She was embarrassed to be caught kissing passionately inside a hospital room. Her face felt so hot as if steam could come out of it.

"Can't you guys come again later?" Jun So said, clearly ignoring the sarcasm his little brother said. "We are kinda in passionate moment here"

Ha Jin stared at her husband, her mouth gaped at him as her eyes widened in disbelief. How could he say something like that so shamelessly?! Ha Jin could never understand what was going on in this man's brain.

"No!" Ha Jin said loudly, slapping Jun So's chest lightly as she gave him a soft glare. "Please come in"

"Why?" Jun So said, his hands were still at each side of the bed, caging Ha Jin. His face showed how he disagreed with Ha Jin's decision. "I still want to kiss you more and.." A wolfish grin came to his face

"I know you want it too~ the sound of your moan is intoxicating~"

Ha Jin scoffed in disbelief, this man was truly shameless. Pushing his body away, Ha Jin sat on the bed "No, I don't want it" She said firmly, trying to maintain some dignity she had left.

"What? Lies!" Jun So said.

 _ **"LIES!"**_

Ha Jin gasped softly as her body stiffened, Do Hyun's voice echoed in her mind, plaguing like a poison mist. Jun So noticed her sudden change, he slightly frowned but decided not to ask her what was wrong in front of their parents.

"Oh well, looks like I have to give up having more lovey dovey time with my beloved wife" He said, trying to return Ha Jin's mood.

"You will get it after Sis in law is discharged from the hospital" Min Jung said, scowling at his shameless brother.

He was surprised how his calm, cool and collected brother could change to a shameless pervert when he was in front of his wife. He wondered whether all men who were in love were all like this or was it only applied to his brother.

"We are so sorry to interrupt" Soo Yeon said, trying to hide her smile.

"Aigo, you don't have to apologize.. it's their fault for doing inappropriate thing in a hospital room" Eun Ju said, scowling at her daughter.

"Well I guess it's my son's fault too for acting like a teenager in a heat" Joo Won scowled at his eldest son.

"It's called being so much in love, father" Jun So retorted. "You guys are lucky coming in when I was kissing her, not when I op-"

"Darling!" Ha Jin cut Jun So's words in a hurry, knowing what shameless words he was about to say "Don't you have to go to work today?" Ha Jin let out a sweet yet dangerous smile.

Jun So knew that smile alright, it was a smile saying You-Will-Sleep-Alone-If-You-Speak-Another-Word and knowing his wife's nature it would be best for Jun So to follow it. For now anyways..

"Ah yes, I am going now" he said, smiling at his wife. "See you later, honey~" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

As soon as the door was closed from outside, Eun Ju blinked and muttered something in confusion.

"Why do I get the feeling that My son in law was about to say something inappropriate?"

* * *

Hours later.. Golden World Company..

Jun So who was busy reading reports in his office had his eyes lifted when Mr. Park entered the room. In his hand, there was a folder which Jun So had a feeling what was inside it.

"Their punishment is decided" said Mr. Park, putting the folder on the table.

Jun So stared at the folder for a while before speaking, "Just give me the detail.. I don't want to look at the content"

"Miss Jae Hwa is punished 10 years in prison at first then after a few discussion with certain people, I made her gets 25 years in prison"

"25 years is not long enough" said Jun So in dark tone, clearly he was dissatisfied.

"She is only an accomplice, so I can only get 25 years at most.." Mr. Park said.

"And the bastard?" asked Jun So.

"Well, he got 20 years in jail at first.." Mr. Park said, "Now he got 30 years in jail.."

"Not enough!" Jun So said in anger, "..I want him to rot in prison!" Jun So slammed his fist on the table.

"Your wife won't like that.." warned Mr. Park.

"It's because she is too kind!" Jun So said vehemently, "..She is always like that.. always so forgiving.. always think of others instead of herself.." Jun So said, tried so hard to be calm.

"..Isn't that the reason you fall so much in love with her..?" Mr. Park smiled softly, "Actually your wife is the one who asked me not to give them too much punishment"

Silence filled the room and soon followed by Jun So who stared at Mr. Park in disbelief. "..What did you say..?" He asked, "..Ha Jin asked you that..?"

"She said.. she doesn't want a dark past hanging in your life.. and most of all.." Mr. Park paused slightly before continuing.

"She doesn't want you living your life in hatred.."

Jun So didn't say anything, the words Ha Jin said before they were married flashed in his mind.

 _ **"Do you want to make the same mistake?"**_

Jun So closed his eyes, knowing the words really hit him hard. "..Fine.." He said after a long silence,

"..Just make sure to keep an eye on them.." Jun So said

Mr. Park smiled gently, he was happy that Jun So decided not to drown in his hatred. "No worries for that"

"By the way, how is your wife doing?" He asked as he took a seat in front of Jun So's desk.

"She is doing alright, already feeling bored staying in hospital" answered Jun So, "She is really like a bunny"

"bunny?" Mr. Park asked in confusion, "Usually that's not what people usually call their wife"

"Then what people usually call their wife?" Asked Jun So

"you know.. like butterfly or flower.." Mr. Park said, "Why did you call her a bunny?"

"Because she can't stay in one place for long" said Jun So, "always hopping around here and there.. making me crazy"

"Hmm~ That's pretty cute, no wonder you always look like mad man whenever she doesn't reply your texts" Mr. Park grinned evilly.

"It's her fault for taking time replying my texts!" Jun So retorted, refused to take the blame.

"I really want to lock her up! That way she won't go anywhere" Jun so added, feeling annoyed for his wife carefree behavior.

Mr. Park's grin became wider "Then how about you buy a handcuff~? you can tied her to bed and-" Mr. Park didn't finish his words when he saw Jun So was staring at him

Jun So stared at Mr. Park for a while, giving him a poker face "..Mr. Park.." he said,

"I think this is the reason why Madam Seo refused to have a date with you"

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Chapter 12 is done~ ! (n_n)/**

 **Like I said, the few next chapter will be calm, humorous, sweet and loving ~ A gift from me to my readers for hang on during heavy moments ~**

 **LOL XD Okay sorry for acting high and mighty.. T_T**

 **For BGM: I use Akmu - Be With you for the first part and the last part of the story ~ XDD**

 **See you later in the next chapter dear friends! :D**

 **Please leave opinion about the story after reading ~ ! (n_n)/**

 **Adiooooss ~ (n_n)/~~**


	13. 13 - Jun So's Little Bunny Observation I

Once upon a peaceful day, Jun So decided to make an observational diary of his cute little bunny, AKA, his wife, Go Ha Jin. He wasn't sure what started it but looking at his wife everyday made him wanted to have a memory he wouldn't share to anyone. Hence.. the observation started..

 **Observation I - My Little Bunny Is Ticklish**

It was Sunday. Jun So woke up in the morning, his hand automatically reached to his side, searching for his wife only to find that the bed was empty. Ha Jin was not at his side which rather surprising for Jun So.

Getting off the bed, he walked out after washing his face and wore a thin shirt. "Ha Jin?" he called out his wife and heard a voice came from the living room.

"I am here!"

Jun So followed the voice and saw Ha Jin was bending her body, following the movement on TV screen in front of her.

"Honey?" Jun So spoke, staring at his wife "what in the world are you doing?"

"Gymnast~ for pregnant women~" said Ha Jin.

"Ahh.. right.." Jun So responded without saying what was really in his thought. The movement was weird and Jun So was really worried that his wife would break her neck in two. After watching for a few minutes, Jun So decided to speak his opinion.

"Want me to help you?" he offered. "..Honey, call me protective or whatever but I'm really worried you will break your neck like this"

Ha Jin stopped moving and returned to sitting position before turning head to her husband, a loving smile appeared on her beautiful face and Jun So had a sudden urge to taste her soft lips.

'Dear God, Why does she have to be so beautiful?' Jun So mused. Now that she was discharged from hospital, Ha Jin still visited Chae Won in Gangnam or Baek Ah and Yoon Hee at the hospital. The thought of her walking around with a beauty that glowed from inside her, had increased Jun So's worry all the more.

"You really are such a worrywart" Ha Jin said gently

"Any man who is so much in love with their wife like me will become a worrywart, darling" Jun So retorted in slight annoyed tone as he walked to his wife. "Come, Let me help you" he said, sitting next to Ha Jin.

"Okay~" Ha Jin said cheerfully, clearly she was happy that Jun So decided to help her. "Hold my shoulders like this ~"

Jun So did what he was told to do, he touched Ha Jin's shoulders when she bent her body but not even one minute passed, Ha Jin let out a soft giggle. Jun So frowned, thinking that he might do something wrong.

"What? Did I do it wrong?" asked Jun So when Ha Jin returned to sitting position.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling ticklish that is all" said Ha Jin, shaking her body lightly.

"Ticklish?" Jun So asked, clearly surprised. Well.. How could he not be? Jun So who thought he knew his wife's body so well would have never guessed that his wife was ticklish. Then.. a sly smile appeared on his face and Ha Jin who saw the smile became alerted.

"..What..?"

Jun So crouched just like a predator, moving closer to Ha Jin who slide backward "I wonder where else do you feel ticklish~"

"..Jun So.. Don't you dare.." Warned Ha Jin, still moving backward.

"Well I can't do that~ I am your husband, I have to know everything about your body, don't I?"

" N-No, you don't have- kyaa~!" Jun So pounced at her and started tickling her. Ha Jin's laughter was music to his ears and he ended up giving her senseless kisses after tickling her.

How Cute His Little Bunny Was

* * *

 **Observation II - NEVER test a bunny with jealousy**

One of usual day, Jun So who was spending time in his office, reading reports and signing them, had a sudden thought to test his wife. He wanted to test what would Ha Jin do when she got jealous.

With that thought in mind, He purposely accepted the invitation from business colleague to spend the night drinking in exclusive bar. Of course if it was the usual Jun So, he would refuse it. Nothing he loved more than spending more time with his beloved wife.

The first night of the test, Jun So came home half drunk and Ha Jin didn't even say anything. She just diligently took off his shoes and changed his clothes, Jun So's heart swelled with love for his beloved wife but that was not the reaction he wanted to see. So he decided to test it again...

The second night, Jun So came home half drunk and Ha Jin was still the same. It really frustrated Jun So. How come Ha Jin didn't get jealous at all? And then.. at the third night.. Jun So decided to go all out..

He came home fully drunk and by the time he woke up in the morning, he saw Ha Jin was packing her clothes to a small suit case. Jun So saw her expression, it was between annoyed and anger. A smile came to his face as he asked her a question

"What are you doing, honey~?" he asked,

"Home" Ha Jin replied shortly.

"Well you are home~" Jun So smiled even more, his wife was being jealous and it was so adorable.

"My mother's home" Ha Jin said and smiled coldly at Jun So, "That way you can invite the woman who gave you that kiss mark on your chest"

'Wait.. Kiss mark..?' Jun So mused, blinking while Ha Jin walked out of the bedroom with the case in her hand.

He scooted to the mirror and saw a red lipstick on his upper chest, forming a kiss mark. He snorted softly, one of the girls at the bar must had done it.

"Wait Ha Jin!" Jun So rushed out of the bedroom to chase after his wife but it was too late, Ha Jin already left the penthouse.

"..She is really something when she gets jealous.." Jun So snorted in amusement. He thought it would last for a short time but he was wrong..

The first week, Jun So was sure Ha Jin would come back after her anger had reduced but he was wrong. Ha Jin didn't accept his call nor replying to his texts, even when Jun So came to her mother's home, Ha Jin refused to meet him. Jun So decided to wait more, knowing that since back then, Ha Jin always became better at the second week.

The second week, the sign of Ha Jin wanted to talk to him or meet him was none. Jun So became annoyed of his wife's behavior. He knew she was jealous and angry but did it have to be like this? Seriously, he couldn't understand her sometimes. He tried giving her presents such as flowers, expensive bags, books, stuffed animals, cakes but Ha Jin refused to accept it. Jun So became slightly worried that her anger would continue on.

The third week, Jun So's anxiety had come true. Ha Jin didn't even called him nor texting him. In panic, Jun So decided to force his way into her mother's house. Luckily for him, Eun Ju letting him in, saying that he needed to fix his own mistake and Jun So was grateful to have such wise mother in law.

"Ha Jin!" Jun So knocked the door of her room. "I am here to speak with you! Let me in!"

"Go away!" Ha Jin said, "I don't want to speak with you!"

"Do you want me to kick the door down?" Jun So threatened her, "..If I say I will, then I will.."

After a short silence, Jun So heard the door was unlocked and Ha Jin stared at him in anger. It had been a while since he saw his wife's face, Jun So wanted to hug her so bad.

"What is it?" Asked Ha Jin coldly, the tone really broke Jun So's heart because that was the tone Hae Soo used to Wang So after Chae Ryung's death. Jun So didn't want to hear it again.

"..It's a test.." Jun So said, "..I wasn't playing around and I don't love another woman.. it's only a test.."

Ha Jin just stayed silence, she didn't give a single reply.

"I only wanted to see you got jealous.. I swear, That was it.. come back Ha Jin.. I missed you so bad it drives me crazy.." Pleaded Jun So.

Tears formed in her eyes then soon fell to her cheeks, "..I thought.. you have another woman" Ha Jin said, " I thought.. you don't love me anymore.."

Jun So pulled her into his embrace, "I am sorry, sweetheart.. I will never do it again" he said gently.

"You really a terrible jerk" Ha Jin said in sulky tone.

Jun So smiled and leaned back to stared at his wife, "I am.. but you love this terrible jerk right?"

Ha Jin pouted and nodded, admitting that she loved him despite his annoying traits. Jun So leaned closer and gave her a loving kiss, made a mental note not to make her jealous again in the future.

How Scary His Bunny Was When She Was Jealous..

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Okay, I can only post two parts.. I plan to post three but my head is spinning like crazy and I decided to rest up.. T_T**

 **And just for information.. I am glad that you guys like my story but please do understand that I have work and life to live.. So please be patient for the next chapter okay? T_T**

 **For BGM : I use I.O.I - I love you, I remember you (First part) and Can You Heart My heart (Second part)**

 **The next chapter will be, Ha Jin observation on Jun So XD**

 **See you in the next chapter! :D**

 **Please leave an opinion after reading! :D**

* * *

 **Reviewer's Replies :**

 **1\. Park Mi Na, WOW! I don't know a korean read my story! O_O Ahem! I am happy that you enjoy the story even if it's relatively XDD I mean, come on! I am just a noob here! (n_n)a;;**

 **Anyway, You are asking about the characters age? Well all of them are above 25 years old. I don't know about the military service thing (Sorry bout that T_T) but since they are above 25 years old.. meaning they already got out of military? (O_O)a**

 **For more precise, the current age of the character right now is... Jun So is 32 years old, Ha Jin is 28 years old, Chae Won is 27 years old, Baek Ah is 30 years old, Yoon Hee is 29 years old, Min Jung is 30 years old.**

 **IF there is something wrong with my story, please do forgive me! T_T**

 **I mean, the way I write is kinda 'out of the blue' or 'spontaneous' kinda style (n_n)a;;**


	14. Ha Jin's Wolfy Prince Observation I

Like Jun So, Ha Jin had her own diary about her 'Wolfy Prince'. She usually wrote it after Jun So headed for work because there was no way she could write when Jun So was around. Her husband was clingy and always wanted to be by her side all the time. This diary started after she got discharged from hospital, she wanted to keep a special memoir for herself. Thus the observation began..

* * *

 **Observation I - Her Wolfy Prince is VERY Possessive and Cunning**

It was an usual day for the couple to spend their days together in the penthouse. Ha Jin was watching TV at the living room while Jun So was next to her, talking to Mr. Park. "So the deal is set?" Asked Jun So, focusing on the conversation.

Ha Jin kept her eyes at the TV screen in front of her and then she squealed when a famous actor came to the screen, Jun So who was talking with Mr. Park frowned at his wife.

"Oh my god! He is handsome and hot as always!" Ha Jin stared the TV screen dreamily, she didn't realize how her husband stared at her.

"About the deal with starlight company." Jun So said while kept staring at his wife.

"Soon Jongi Oppa! How can you be so handsome!" Ha Jin let out a soft sigh

Jun So's eyes narrowed slightly "I think it's best to be extra careful about it"

"Oh, that sexy lips~!"

Jun So's fingers danced softly, tapping on his thigh "..We don't want the last incident happened again.." His eyes slowly changed into one like predator, Ha Jin didn't even realized the trouble she was going to have.

"I want to be kissed by those lips~!" Ha Jin said, still fan girling over the famous actor.

"..Mr. Park.." Jun So said, as his hand reached the remote on the sofa next to Ha Jin "Let's talk later.."

"Oh? Why suddenly?" Asked Mr. Park over the phone.

"Soon Jongi Oppa, I love you~!"

"..I have to punish my wife.." He said and ended the conversation then press the power button on the remote to turn off the TV.

Silence fell to the living room and Ha Jin turned her head, wanted to protest her husband for turning off the TV. However, she was stunned to see Jun So's eyes and how he stared at her.

"W-What?" She asked while wondering what she did wrong.

"..Is that man really THAT handsome and hot to make you screaming like that..?" Asked Jun So, crouching on the sofa and moved closer to his wife.

"W-Wha.. Wait.. are you jealous of an actor?" Ha Jin asked in disbelief.

"..So he has sexy lips and you want to be kissed by him.." Jun So moved a little closer while Ha Jin tried to move backward.

"It's just fan girling!" She said and gasped when Jun So pounced on her, pinning her down on the sofa.

"You are married, My Love" he said, his tone was low and sensual. The kind of tone that could send butterflies to Ha Jin's stomach.

"There is only one person who can occupy your mind.." Jun So leaned closer and nibbled her earlobe.

"..Your heart.." He whispered while kept nibbling,

Ha Jin closed her eyes, shivering under Jun So's sensual attacks. He was way too good in this, it made her wondering who he used to date in the past.

"..and your soul.." Jun So's lips found her as he bit her lower lips lightly.

"..Jun So.." Ha Jin whispered his name and a sly smirk came to Jun So's face.

"That's right.. Me.." He whispered, "..Only Me.." and he kissed her.

It started slow, Ha Jin knew Jun So was teasing her. He didn't want to give what she wanted, the way his lips moved really made her frustrated. Jun So wanted Ha Jin to beg and sometimes Ha Jin hated this side of him, knowing that she was dancing at the palm of his hands.

"..Jun So.." Ha Jin whispered his name, "Kiss me properly" She pleaded.

"..No.." Jun So refused,

"Please.."

"Promise me not to squeal another man's name again" Jun So kept teasing her lips,

"I promise" Ha Jin gave up and a victorious smirk appeared on Jun So's face.

"Good" he said and gave what his wife wanted. Jun So kissed her properly, his lips moved a little bit faster and he thoroughly kissed her.

'How Cunning' Ha Jin mused while enjoying the kiss her husband gave her, 'How can he be so cunning and charming at the same time?'

Ha Jin could not believe how possessive Jun So was up until now, she knew he was the possessive type but to be jealous over an actor was totally unbelievable. Now Ha Jin realized how her husband wanted no room for others, not even an idol.

How Possessive Her Wolfy Prince Was..

* * *

 **Observation II - Her Wolfy Prince Is Spoiled**

One day, Jun So got sick. He had a cold and had to stay home for three days, according to the doctor and during those three days, Ha Jin noticed another cute things about her wolfy prince.

The first day, Jun So was lying on the bed and he was sweating hard that it made his pajamas drenched in sweat. Ha Jin decided to take his clothes off and wiped his body. However, when she finished the task and was about to go to the bathroom, Jun So caught her wrist to stop her.

"..Don't leave me, Hae Soo.." Jun So mumbled weakly

Ha Jin was taken aback upon hearing the words. She stared at her husband who it seemed to be having a fever, his breathing became ragged as he stared weakly at her.

"..Don't leave me anymore.. Soo.." Jun So kept mumbling, "..I am nothing without you.."

Ha Jin's heart was aching so bad. Back then, Wang So must have felt so lonely when she left him behind. His fear, anxiety, sadness and misery seemed to burst out due to the fever.

'..He keeps it all inside..' Ha Jin mused.

Kneeling to the side of the bed, Ha Jin clasped her hand with his, "I won't leave you again.. I promised you, didn't I?" Ha Jin whispered gently, trying to reassure him.

"Here, drink the medicine.." said Ha Jin, giving Jun So the medicine by lifting his head a little.

Jun So took the medicine into his mouth and gulped it down by drinking lots of water. As he returned to lie on the bed, he kept staring at Ha Jin. Ha Jin watched him closely, feeling amused of how Jun So tried to fight the sleepiness that was attacking him due to the medicine.

"Sleep, darling" Said Ha Jin, "I will be here when you wake up"

Feeling reassured by the words, Jun So fell into deep sleep. Ha Jin caressed his dark hair softly, even when he looked so weak like this, Jun So was still charming as ever.

"..Tell me about all of your insecurities.." Ha Jin whispered, smiling at her sleeping husband.

"I will carry it together with you.." Ha Jin leaned closer and gave a soft kiss to Jun So's lips,

"..My beloved.. Fourth Prince.."

The second day, Jun So was feeling a little bit better and become more spoiled than before. It was proven when Ha Jin carried a tray of food to the bed.

"Another porridge?" Jun So asked, dissatisfied look was clearly shown on his face. "Can't I have steak or something?"

"You are sick" Ha Jin said firmly, "You are not allowed to eat that kind of food until you get better"

"I AM better" Jun So said sulkily,

"No, you are ON YOUR WAY to be better" Ha Jin said, "Now eat"

Jun So opened his mouth but his hands didn't even move. Ha Jin frowned slightly, staring at her husband's behavior.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Ha Jin asked even though she had a feeling that was what her husband wanted her to do.

Jun So nodded with opened mouth, clearly acting like a child. Ha Jin sighed softly in amusement, staring lovingly at her husband. She lifted the spoon and carried it to Jun So's lips as he ate it way too eagerly.

"You're acting like a spoiled child" Ha Jin smiled and Jun So didn't answer, he only opened his mouth again and Ha Jin giggled softly. She scooped another spoon of porridge and lifted to Jun So lips while remembering how she used to feed him in the past as Hae Soo.

"This makes me remember how I used to feed you back then" said Ha Jin with a loving smile on her face.

"I really love that time we spent together" Jun So said.

"I wonder if you feed me when I am sick" teased Ha Jin.

Jun So leaned closer to his wife's face, "Sure but Instead using spoon, I will feed you with my mouth~" He grinned naughtily and Ha Jin pinched his thigh hard.

"Ow!" Jun So yelped in pain, rubbing his thigh "What was that for?!"

"For acting cheeky, now you have to eat by your self" said Ha Jin, wanted to stand up but Jun So's hand held her wrist firmly. He opened his mouth again, waiting for Ha Jin to feed him again.

Soft laughter came out of her and Ha Jin shook her head,

"You are incorrigible"

The third day, Jun So had became much more better, however he acted even more spoiled than before. It happened during day time when Ha Jin sat on the bed next to him when Jun So was about taking a nap. She was reading a book and Jun So was lying on the bed, staring at her.

"Honey, what are you reading?" asked Jun So

"Romance Novel" answered Ha Jin without glancing at her husband

Jun So kept staring at her, "What's the story about?"

"A romance between a CEO and a secretary" Ha Jin said, still focusing on the book.

Jun So frowned a little, clearly he was trying to get his wife's attention. "Is it good?"

"Yes, it's really romantic" Ha Jin said, had a feeling what her husband trying to do but still focusing on the book.

Feeling neglected, Jun So moved over so he could lie on her lap. Ha Jin sighed and stared down at her husband, "What do you want now, sweetheart?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"I want your attention" Jun So said, pouting slightly.

"Don't you have to take a nap?" Asked Ha Jin, raising one eyebrow.

"I will if you give me kisses" Jun So smirked

Ha Jin closed the book, "and If I give you kisses.. you really will take a nap?" Ha Jin asked.

Jun So nodded, Ha Jin curled her lips in amusement before leaning closer to give her husband a soft kiss. "There" She said.

"Not enough" Jun So demanded

Letting out a sigh, Ha Jin gave another kiss "There"

"More.." Jun So's voice became lower.

Ha Jin had a feeling that this would not end with Jun So taking a nap but his low tone made it hard for her to refuse his demands. As she was about to give him another kiss, Jun So lifted his body, grabbed the back of Ha Jin's head and moved it closer to his face as he captured her lips with his, giving her a passionate kiss.

Ha Jin broke the kiss, "Jun So.. you need to rest.." protested Ha Jin weakly.

With a naughty smirk, Jun So spoke sensually, "I will after giving you some loving~" and He kissed her again.

Ha Jin resigned herself to Jun So, knowing whatever she did or said, Jun So would always had an excuse to do his own way.

How Spoiled Her Wolfy Prince Was..

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **FINALLY CHAPTER 14 IS FINISHED! (TAT)o**

 **God, this week is full of activities that I don't have time to write. Next week, I also have many activities.. So I am sorry if the next chapter will be delayed a little bit... T_T**

 **Oh right.. for the next chapter, A storm will come ~ :D Someone from Jun So's past will come to visit him ~ :D**

 **More Draaaammaaaaaa ~~ (^o^)/**

 **LOL XD Okay, I am being weird.. T_T**

 **Anyway, thank you for staying up until this chapter. I know I am still a noob in writing and I am glad I have fans who really love my messed up writing.. (n_n)a;;;**

 **Don't forget to give opinion about the chapter after reading it and See you again in the next chapter! :D**

 **Ciaaoo~ ! (^o^)/~~**

 **PS : I use Lee Hi - My Love for part one and I.O.I - Remember you, love you for the second part.**

 **Another PS : I use Soon Joongi name but nothing is similar to a certain actor okay? XDD Just a parody name XDD**


	15. A Visit From The Past

Another day had passed, it had been a few weeks after Ha Jin was discharged from the hospital. Now the couple finally moved to a new place. The mansion Jun So had built since before both of them got married, finally finished and ready to be used.

Ha Jin was supposed to be busy at a time like this but the word 'moving' was far from it. Jun So had bought new furniture, didn't even bother to bring the ones in the penthouse. Ha Jin who was a frugal woman protested when she entered the mansion.

"Jun So.. Why do you have to do this?" Asked Ha Jin, putting her hands the waist. Her eyes glared at her husband who acted innocently.

"Have to do what, honey?" he asked.

"The furniture and everything in here!" Ha Jin said, clearly annoyed at her husband's antic, "Why do you have to buy new one when we can move the one in the penthouse?!"

"That's because I want everything to be new" Jun So answered casually, didn't even realize how wrong his action was to Ha Jin, "This is the start of a new life after all~" He blinked while giving a sweet smile.

Ha Jin scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "We already started our NEW life months ago, darling" she said.

"But not in this mansion~" Jun So grinned, clearly being stubborn.

Ha Jin let out a soft sigh, "I really can't win against you when you are like this" she said, looking away in annoyance while crossing her arms beneath her bosom.

Jun So smiled gently as he walked to his wife and touched her chin, turning it gently to face him. "Don't be mad, my love" he said, "I want everything to be perfect for our new life in this mansion"

"This is the castle I built for you only, I want you and our children's laughter filled this place.. I've had enough of living alone in the palace where nothing but greedy people in it.. It was a living hell.." Jun So said, "..I want to create a living heaven for both me.. and you.."

Hearing the words, Ha Jin couldn't bear to stay angry at her husband because she took part of creating that living hell in the past. Her hand lifted as it reached Jun So's face, "..I just want you to use a common sense, honey"

"Wasting money to buy new furniture is something I don't like to do and it is offensive to other people who need to work hard to buy things they need for living" Ha Jin explained.

A Loving smile appeared on his face, Jun So's heart filled with the love for his wife. This woman always thought of others, her kind heart was one of the thing that drew him to her. How could a person be so kind and loving? Even now Jun So could never understand.

The memories of fourth prince was still inside him. How he used to be alone, how he endured the curse, sneer, mockery and cautious glance of others even more from his own family. However, the one who eased his heart was this warmth coming from the heart of a tomboy girl.

"I am done for.." Jun So muttered softly, touching his wife face gently. His eyes showed the desire and feeling he had for Ha Jin.

"Eh?" Ha Jin blinked, staring at him in confusion.

"I've fallen in love again" Jun So said

"Jun So.." Ha Jin said, feeling her heart skipped a beat.

"..Until when.." Jun So whispered as he leaned closer, "..you want me to keep falling in love with you again..?" he crushed his lips on hers, pulling her body closer as they glued to each other.

'..I can't even stop myself from falling deeper every single time..' Jun So mused while kept kissing his beloved wife passionately.

"That is a very passionate kiss" A voice spoke from the main door and the couple broke the kiss in surprise, taking a step backward to see who broke the sweet moment. The person however, was none other than Mr. Park.

"Why do you guys stop? Please do continue" Said Mr. Park innocently.

"Mr. Park.." Jun So scowled at the older man, "Don't you have the decency to wait until I am done?!"

Ha Jin scoffed in disbelief, staring at her husband. "Jun So!"

Jun So ignored Ha Jin as he kept talking to Mr. Park, "I am in the middle of a good moment, soon I can carry her to bed upsta- ow!"

Ha Jin stepped on his foot hard, "Try talking more and I'll do more than just stepping" threatened Ha Jin.

"But it's the trut- ... Forgive me.." He said after seeing how Ha Jin glared at him.

"Hmph! You sleep alone tonight!" Ha Jin said, walking away in anger.

"What?! Honey, you can't do that! I won't survive without-"

"Try saying more, I will add another day to your punishment!" Ha Jin shouted from the stairs.

Jun So closed his mouth, knowing that his wife was serious this time. Mr. Park however, didn't feel any guilt at all.

"She really can tame you, huh?" Mr. Park said, walking closer with a folder in his hand.

"It's all your fault for breaking a VERY good moment" Jun So said in annoyance.

"You're the one who told me to come" Mr. Park grinned evilly.

"Whatever.." Jun So said, knowing that the man would say anything to avoid the guilt trip. "follow me to the study room" he said.

Mr. Park followed him to the study room and as soon as they entered the room, Jun So sat behind a mahogany desk while Mr. Park sat in front of him.

"Here" He said, putting the folder on the desk. "The starlight company's information and the news of those two people"

Jun So sighed as he took the folder and opened it. His eyes stared at it's content for a while, flipping the pages for couple of times before closing it. "I guess after the incident with Ha Jin, the starlight stock is crushing down.."

"True, the fact that one of the high director kidnapped a potential business partner's wife hit them badly" said Mr. Park

"Well, guess we can help them.. Ji Hwan is a good man after all" said Jun So.

"I see, I shall see to it" Mr. Park. "..However.." he paused, "About the two people.."

"What about them?" asked Jun So, his eyes were serious.

"Actually, there is a news about your wife visiting one of them.." Mr. Park said carefully, knowing Jun So's temper.

"...What..?" Jun So asked in disbelief as he stood up from his seat, "Who..? was it the bastard Do Hyun..?" He asked, feeling his anger raised in a rapid speed.

"No.. It's Jae Hwa.." answered the Mr. Park.

Jun So didn't respond for a while, he still gauging his anger level and decided that the anger was still there. He felt hurt, knowing that Ha Jin didn't even say about this thing from him. Why did she have to keep it a secret?

Secret.. Only this thing that teared them apart thousand years ago..

"..She might think that you wouldn't allow her to visit them.." Mr. Park said, observing Jun So's facial expression. "Don't be too hard on your wife"

"But we promised not to lie to each other.. we promised not to keep secret.." Jun So said, feeling disappointed. "Did she fear me so much to keep this thing as a secret?"

"You should ask her that.. and your duty as a husband is to listen to her explanation before judging her action.." Mr. Park said, "Now that my business is finished, I have to go.."

Mr. Park stood up and walked to the door "Remember Jun So, you also have a secret that I am sure you haven't told your wife" He said and disappear behind the door.

Jun So frowned, clearly confused of Mr. Park's words. Shaking his head, he walked out of the office and headed to the second floor where the bedroom was located. As he entered, Ha Jin was unpacking the clothes from the the suitcase.

"Has Mr. Park gone yet?" asked Ha Jin and stopped when she saw how Jun So stared at her.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing that there must be something going on.

"Why didn't you tell me about your visit to Jae Hwa?" asked Jun So carefully.

Ha Jin didn't answer it straight away, she stared at the clothes before lifting her gaze to face Jun So "Because I know you won't allow me"

"..My visitation.. Is something I need to do before completely leaving the past, moving on with my life.." said Ha Jin. "If I ask your permission, I have a feeling that you won't allow me to see them.."

"So you have met with Do Hyun too?" asked Jun So coldly.

Ha Jin shook her head, "No.. Not yet.." said Ha Jin as she hugged herself, "I.. don't have the bravery to face him yet.."

Jun So sighed as he walked closer toward his wife and gave her a warm embrace, Ha Jin let her husband embraced her, taking his warmth and let it filled her heart with bravery.

"..I want to ask him questions.. why is he so obsessed with me.. why he thinks I still love him.. Why he destroy his life this way.." Ha Jin said with a hoarse voice, "..But every time I decide to see him, the bad memories hit me again and make me trembling in fear.."

"..I want to put the past behind me but I can't do that when there are so many questions left unanswered.."

"..I really hope you talk to me about this.." Jun So said, "I was so angry when I knew you keep a secret again.."

"I am sorry" Ha Jin cried, "..I just.."

"From now on.. whatever it is.. please tell me, my love.." said Jun So, "..It's better you telling me than me knowing it from another person.."

"But.."

"I know I might get angry or losing my temper.. but I still prefer that instead of you keeping another secret from me.." Jun So said, "Please Ha Jin.. Stop keeping secret from me.. please have faith in me.."

"..Okay.." Ha Jin said.

Knock! Knock!

The sound coming from the door, followed by the voice that belonged to one of the maid.

"Master, There is a person who wants to meet you"

"Who is it?" asked Jun So, releasing Ha Jin from his embrace.

"Her name is Miss Oh Min Jee"

Jun So frowned as he walked to the door while Ha Jin followed him from behind. As they reached the living room, a woman that looked like in the same age as Ha Jin was standing elegantly, wearing fashionable clothes that came out of fashion runaway.

"..Min Jee..? what are you doing here?" Jun So asked, calling the woman familiarly.

Min Jee who was wearing a sunglasses smiled widely at Jun So, "Oh wow~ You look more dashing than before~" she said, taking off the sunglasses.

"Um.. Honey, who is this?" asked Ha Jin, feeling uncomfortable with the woman acting so familiarly.

Min Jee turning her gaze to Ha Jin, "Oh you must be Go Ha Jin, the so called Cinderella of the Golden World" She said and giving Ha Jin a proud smile.

"I am Oh Min Jee, Jun So's past lover~"

 _ **"Remember Jun So, you also have a secret that I am sure you haven't told your wife"**_

Mr. Park's words echoed in his mind once again, Jun So finally knew the meaning of his words. It was a warning for Jun So that he also, had a thing he had not told his wife..

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Finally chapter 15 is finished! (n_n)/**

 **I am glad I have the free time to write this~ XDD**

 **Tomorrow I have many work to do so it will be a while for the new chapter to be posted XDD**

 **Anyway, starting this point.. Another drama will appear and this time, the enemy is Oh Min Jee, the former lover of Jun So. Unlike Jae Hwa, she is more smart and comes from a wealthy family as well ~ XDD**

 **Ho Ho Ho ~ I wonder what should I do in the next chapter ~ *evil grin***

 **Ahem, okay for the BGM.. I use Taeyeon - All With You for the first sweet part and the second sweet part, Baek Hyun etc - For You, for the encounter with Min Jee ~ XDD**

 **Please give me more opinion after reading the story, not just woah or something short XD I want to know your opinion about the chapter, not fishing for compliments DX**

 **See you in a next chapter! (n_n)/~~**


	16. Ha Jin's Doubt

"Oh you must be Go Ha Jin, the so called Cinderella of the Golden World"

"I am Oh Min Jee, Jun So's past lover~"

The fashionable woman who Jun So called familiarly smiled proudly after giving such statement. Awkward silence fell to the room and soon followed by giggles coming from Min Jee.

"Oh my god~ Did you feel awkward ~?" She smiled a little gently, "Forgive me, dear. I am just teasing ~"

Jun So snorted and smiled warmly at the woman, which rather surprising for Ha Jin since he only gave such smile to her and family.

"You are such a teaser" he said, "Where have you been, Min Jee? I didn't see you at my wedding"

"I was busy with fashion show in France, sweetie~" said Min Jee, "So here I am trying to repent my sin for neglecting you~"

Ha Jin had to hold her feelings when Min Jee called Jun So 'Sweetie' and she was wondering why Jun So didn't even feel uncomfortable with it. He let her called him with that name and the jealousy within her grew in each passing minutes.

"Seriously, you really.." Jun So chuckled and shook his head, "Have a sit"

Ha Jin sat next to Jun So after telling the maids to prepare tea and snacks. She stared at Jun So and Min Jee who already started the conversation on their own.

"I can see that you already became a famous fashion designer" Said Jun So.

Min Jee waved her hand as if it was a small thing, "All in the days work, So" she said, "you know I am an ambitious woman, don't you?"

"Of course! I always remember your motto" Jun So said, smiling happily.

"Live your life to be best!" Both of them spoke at the same time and laughed together,

Ha Jin felt awkward, sitting next to Jun So, watching them shared laughter and memories. It as if she was in a wrong place and Jun So seemed having fun, talking with Min Jee. Despite her growing jealousy, Ha Jin decided to be rational and giving them some space. She stood up and was about to leave quietly but Min Jee stopped her.

"Oh dear, where are you going?" She asked in a gentle tone, her face looked surprised.

"I am going back to the bedroom, please enjoy your time" Ha Jin giving the same smile.

"Oh my, Do you feel left behind?" Min Jee looked so guilty, "Oh I am so sorry.. I must have lost my manners here, I should include the wife into the conversation"

"Oh No No No!" Ha Jin said frantically, "I just thought of giving you both some space since it's been a while that both of you meet with each other right?"

Min Jee sighed softly, her eyes stared at Ha Jin with adoration "Jun So, you really have a good and understanding wife"

Jun So smiled proudly, "Of Course, She is the only woman I love~"

"Oh look at you bragging like that, I will feel jealous as your past lover~" Min Jee said playfully.

There was a quick silence before another laughter came from both Jun So and Min Jee. "You are still the same, really like teasing people" Jun So shook his head,

Once again, Ha Jin felt as if she was an outsider. After staring at them for a while, Ha Jin quietly walked upstairs to the second floor, headed to the bedroom and continued unpacking her clothes. Her mind was filled about the scene where Jun So and Min Jee were having fun, talking to each other.

* * *

Oh Min Jee.. A woman who became the famous designer in France.. Ha Jin admitted that she was beautiful and had a class of her own. The perfect woman for Jun So.. They even looked so good together...

"What are you thinking that makes your face look like that?"

A voice spoke, coming from the door, pulling Ha Jin out of her reverie. As she lifted her gaze, Jun So was standing at the door, staring at her with worry clearly shown on his face. Ha Jin had to force a smile appeared on her face to reassure Jun So.

"It's nothing" She said, "Has your- I mean Miss Oh Min Jee gone home already?" asked Ha Jin, didn't want to say 'ex-lover' part.

Jun So kept his eyes on his wife's face as he walked closer, "Yes, She has gone home" Jun So answered and gently touched Ha Jin's hand to stop the unpacking.

"It's not nothing, isn't?" he said, kept paying attention to Ha Jin's face. "What is it, Ha Jin?"

"It's nothing really" Ha Jin said, smiling even wider.

"Ha Jin.."

"Can I say.. 'I don't want to talk about it' ?" asked Ha Jin, looking away, avoiding to meet Jun So's eyes.

"..I.." Jun So sighed, "Fine, I guess we can talk about it later"

"No.. I don't want to talk about it ever.." Said Ha Jin stubbornly, her face showed annoyance.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Jun So stared at her, "Do you want to keep this as a secret?" he asked, "Again?!"

"Because I don't want to look petty, being jealous over your past lover!" Ha Jin shouted in anger, turning her back to face Jun So.

There was a short silence before Jun So chuckled softly, wrapping his beloved wife with his arms from behind. "So my beloved wife is being jealous~?"

"Hmph!" Ha Jin tried to push him away, "Aren't you happy" she said sarcastically.

"Well I am" Jun So admitted, "Because now you know my feelings about that bastard Do Hyun and all the men around you"

Ha Jin sighed softly, knowing that it was the truth. She always thought that Jun So was over jealous but now that she got the taste of it, she felt guilty for having him jealous every single time.

"I am sorry.. I didn't know how much you suffered because of me.." Ha Jin said, feeling down.

"No need, when two people are so much in love with each other, they can't escape this feeling" Jun So said, "I am so happy that you feel jealous, that shows how much you love me and how you don't want to share me with anyone~"

Ha Jin turned around to face Jun So, "Then don't blame me if I get jealous every time" warned Ha Jin with a slight pout on her face.

Jun So sniggered, "My Love, I won't blame you for loving me as much as I love you~" he leaned closer and gave her a loving and tender kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Ha Jin smirked at her husband, "Oh By the way.. Your punishment's still on~"

* * *

Meanwhile...

At another mansion, a luxurious car stopped in front of it and an elegant woman got out of the car after it was opened by the chauffeur. She stared at an older man, probably in his forties, who stood in front of the main door. His face was stoic, no feelings could be seen on the man's face.

"Welcome back, My lady" the man greeted her and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Ji Seok" said Min Jee and entered the mansion, followed by the man.

Min Jee looking around as soon as she entered, her eyes were cold, there was only darkness in the depth of it.

"It's still the same" Min Jee muttered, an icy smile appeared on her face. "Still the same Hell I know"

"Oh.. How is My step mother~?" asked Min Jee, using melodic tone but somehow it sounded creepy because of the darkness in it.

"She is doing fine, My Lady" said Ji Seok.

"Fine..?" asked Min Jee, facing the older man. Her eyes gazed sharply at the man, "Please explain it more clearly, Ji Seok~"

"The mada-"

"Min Jee!" a woman with messy hair, long dark hair, wearing a worn out night gown came rushing from the second floor.

"Ah step mother, I am glad that you are doing well~" She said, despite her caring sounded words, there was no sincerity in her tone.

"Please forgive me! Stop locking me and giving me those drugs! It makes me crazy!" said the woman, kneeling on Min Jee's feet.

A dark sounded giggle came out of Min Jee's lips, "Oh step mother~ that is the reason why I did it~"

"..No.."

"I have told you, haven't I?" Min Jee's eyes flashed with cruelty, "I won't forgive you for chasing out my mother out of the mansion that it led to her death~ Of course you must suffer for the rest of your life~"

"No..! Please! I'll do anything!" said the woman.

However, Min Jee snapped her fingers "Bring her back to her room and keep giving her the drugs"

"Yes, My Lady" said Ji Seok. He nodded to the guards who followed the woman from the second floor and the guards started dragging the woman back to the second floor with force.

"NOOOO! LET ME GO! HEEEEELP!"

The shout echoed throughout the mansion, it felt so eerie that could make people who heard it cringed in fear. Min Jee didn't show anything on her face but a dark satisfied smile.

"Increase the dose of the drugs.." She said, walking to her room at the first floor but stopped halfway and turned to face Ji Seok, "Oh.. but please treat her carefully, I want her to suffer until old age after all~"

"Very well, My lady" Ji Seok bowed and went to the second floor to do what Min Jee ordered him to do.

Min Jee continued walking to her room and played a music as soon as she entered the bedroom. The song of 'Franz Schubert: Erlkönig' was played quite loudly in the bedroom, Min Jee sat on the sofa, closing her eyes to enjoy the song. This was her most favorite song as it suited the hell she was living in.

"..Cinderella.. will never have a happily ever after.." She muttered softly, The same dark smile was still on her face.

"..For I shall surround her with death and despair.."

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Finally chapter 16 is finished! (n_n)/**

 **Well, In this chapter Ha Jin starts doubting Jun So's feeling and I show you the glimpse of the darkness that Min Jee has. This is only the start of hellish event for the couple~ Min Jee is more than Yeon Hwa.**

 **She doesn't have any sympathy nor empathy. The true epitome of a psychopath~ :D You'll see why I said she is a psychopath~ *Evil grin***

 **Anyway, Please give me opinion of the current chapter and see you at the next chapter! :D**

 **PS : I use Can you hear my heart for the first part and using Franz Schubert: Erlkönig song for Min Jee part~ XDD**


	17. The Darkness That Dwells Within

Seoul International Hospital..

It was a sunny day in Seoul, perfect day for people to have picnic or having leisure activities but not for an old man who was lying on the bed inside a VVIP hospital room. The nurse had been tending him and even the doctor had checked his health but the man just lying there, sleeping with life extending machine attached to his face and body. He was in a coma..

If people saw his state now, no one would know that the man was used to be the master of Oh family, the largest stock owner in some famous companies and.. the father of Oh Min Jee, the famous designer.

The doctor and nurse had returned to their post and in that empty feeling hospital room, a guest came to visit.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

The sound of footstep was heard lightly, calm yet sounded cold and eerie. The guest stopped at the edge of the bed, staring at the man who was in his forties but looked so old due to his weak state.

"..I am here.." said the guest softly, however the tone was icy cold. "..Father.."

Yes.. The guest was none other than Oh Min Jee and her head butler, Chang Ji Seok. Min Jee tilted her head slightly, staring at her father, Oh Yoo Han, with sadness on her face however her eyes were dead, flat just like a person who spent eternity in the dark realm.

"It's been a while, father" She said, "I missed you so much"

Silence fell to the room but soon followed by a sinister soft laughter, "Did you think I really mean it, Father~?"

Ji Seok just stood there, behind her, with a stoic face. No emotion could be seen on the man's face, he just stared at the master he used to serve but betrayed him in the end. Min Jee kept on talking.

"Of course I don't miss you" she said, a sinister smile appeared on her face. "Why would I miss a person who threw away his wife in order to make his slut the second wife~"

"You should have seen that whore of yours, father~" Min Jee giggled, "She is nothing but a mental woman who is getting crazy slowly.. slowly.. and slowly.. due to the drugs I gave her~"

"Isn't that right, Ji Seok ~?" She turned around slightly to face her loyal butler.

"Yes, My lady" answered Ji Seok in flat tone.

Giggling more, Min Jee walked to the side of the bed. "All people know that the previous master of Oh family had fallen from the stairs because he was drunk.. But.." Min Jee stared at Ji Seok, twisted happiness could be seen on her eyes. "You know that it isn't true, don't you Ji Seok~?"

"After all, you were there when I pushed Father from the second floor stairs~" Her tone was melodically happy, "ahh~ It was exciting~" She said, "Watching him falling like that~"

"I want him dead but now, I prefer this state better~" She chuckled like a mad woman, "This way.. I can make him suffer more.." she said as her happy face drastically changed into dark and full of hatred.

* * *

 _It was replayed in her mind, the day when she planned to have her father killed and the day before it happened. Min Jee, who was tired of her step mother emotional abused, decided to convey her depression to her father. So.. She went to his study room where he usually spent his time aside from spending time with his second wife._

 _"Father.." A younger Min Jee entered the study room, she looked sad and miserable._

 _Oh Yoo Han who was reading a book, lifted his eyes and gazed at his daughter coldly. "What purpose do you have for disturbing me like this?" asked him_

 _"I want to talk to you about step mother" said Min Jee_

 _"What about her?" asked Yoo Han sharply._

 _"I want her to stop abusing me emotionally!" said Min Jee, "I am tired of her telling me what to do, what I should do, what I shouldn't and mocking me every time she has the chance to do so!"_

 _"She only do her job as your mother!" Yoo Han defended his second wife, "Until when you want to keep refusing the fact that she is your mother now?!"_

 _"She is NOT my mother!" Min Jee shouted, "I accept the fact that she is your wife! but I will NEVER accept her as my mother!"_

 _"My mother is the one you threw away and left to die alone long time ago!"_

 _"Silence!" Yoo Han stood up while banging the desk, "Your mother is just a low woman who can't even be loyal to me!"_

 _Silence fell to the room, Min Jee stared at her father "You.. are you saying that.. Mother is not even loyal to you..?"_

 _"Yes.. That woman has another man she loves.." said Yoo Han as he stared at Min Jee with hatred, "I even doubt whether you are my daughter or not.."_

 _With trembling lips, Min Jee spoke softly "...Is that.. the reason why you're so cold to me..?"_

 _Yoo Han didn't say anything, he just looked away. "If you are done.. then leave.." he said coldly._

 _With flowing tears on her face, Min Jee silently turned around and exited the room. As she walked back to her room, along the way, the sound of her soft cry could be heard faintly. From the opposite direction, the woman who had become her stepmother could be seen and the moment she passed by Min Jee, The woman spoke in mockery._

 _"My My, how shameless of you.. crying in the hallway" said the woman, "Why don't you kill your self~? I am sure no one will be sad if you're not here~"_

 _A soft giggle came out of the woman "Even your father doesn't consider you as his daughter, does he~?"_

 _With that the woman left with a quite loud laughter, Min Jee just stood there, feeling the world crumbling down beneath her feet. Her mother left because her father threw her away and took that woman as his second wife. She thought if she endured it, her father would warm up to her but he got colder as the days passed. She didn't have anyone by her side.. She was alone.._

 _"Young Miss" a voice spoke from behind her, it was Ji Seok, the head butler of Oh family. "Please don't be sad.. I am here with you"_

 _Min Jee didn't say anything back. She felt cold, her heart was so empty but her mind.. felt so light. Why was it, she didn't even know the reason. However, one thing she knew.. there was something inside her that just changed. Instantly.._

 _It as if another her just appeared, the Min Jee who was so strong that no one could destroy her and She gladly accepted that Min Jee, letting it devoured her mind and soul._

 _"..Ji Seok.." Min Jee spoke with her back facing the head butler, her voice was soft yet the tone was icy cold. There was no feeling could be felt from it, even to the old Min Jee, the tone sounded distant to her ears._

 _"Yes, Young Miss"_

 _"..If I ask you to choose who your master is.. who will you choose..?" Asked Min Jee, "..Will you choose father.. or me..?"_

 _There was a silence, deep and heavy silence before Ji Seok gave his answer, "..I will choose you.. Young Miss.."_

 _A smile appeared on Min Jee's face, a sinister and twisted smile, "Good answer.." She said and resumed her steps, walking back toward her room while wiping the tears off her face._

 _'..If my own father rejects me.. then.. I shall take all of the things he loves.. until there is nothing but despair and darkness in his life..' Min Jee mused,_

 _'..I shall be the Master of Oh Family..'_

 _The next day.._

 _Oh Yoo Han came home in a drunk state with his second wife. As they walked the stairs to the second floor, Min Jee stood at the edge with a sweet smile to greet them._

 _"Good evening, Father.. Step mother" greeted Min Jee._

 _"Hmph.. what do you want..?" asked Yoo Han in drunk, the woman giggled at his side. "Do you want to complain about my beloved wife again?!"_

 _The sweet smile became wider, "Oh No father~" said Min Jee, using the tone her step mother always used. "I am here to tell you that from now on.. I AM the master of Oh family~"_

 _"..What?!" Yoo Han roared and Min Jee snapped her fingers, Ji Seok who stood nearby came in quick speed and grabbed The woman from Yoo Han's side._

 _"How dare yo- ..!" Yoo Han didn't finish his words. He couldn't because Min Jee gave him a slight push._

 _As if the time became slow, Yoo Han lost his balance and stared at Min Jee in disbelief. The face his daughter showed him was not the face of the Min Jee he always secretly paid attention to, Her expression he always secretly adored had changed to a dark and full of hatred._

 _'...Min Jee..'_

 _' ..Is it me.. who put that expression on your face..?'_

 _Yoo Han fell repeated on the stairs and as he landed on the floor, he lost consciousness. Min Jee stood there with a victorious smile, the sound of her stepmother screaming her heart out could be heard._

 _" From now on.. I am the master of Oh family" said Min Jee, turning around to face Ji Seok and the woman._

 _Ji Seok bowed, "Yes.. My Lady.." he said._

 _"Now.. bring stepmother to her room and lock her up~" She said, tilting her head slightly. "I don't like her scream~ cover her mouth with something~"_

 _"Yes, My lady" Ji Seok bowed once again and grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her away with quite a force._

 _"NO! LET ME GO! YOU MURDERER!" The woman shouted but no one responded to her shout._

 _Under Ji Seok's instruction, all workers didn't even help the woman. Their instruction was only to wait and see then call the ambulance when the event was done. They did as they were told, however some of those workers were also eliminated as an example to the others so they shut their mouth tightly._

 _At that day, Min Jee became the sole master of Oh family..._

* * *

"Ahh~ It was a wonderful event~" She said after reminiscing the past, "The only one that bothers me now.. is the Cinderella.."

She turned her head to Ji Seok, "Have you gotten the drug~?"

"Yes, it was delivered last night" said Ji Seok.

"Good~ The first thing I shall get rid off will be the baby in the Cinderella's womb~" Min Jee said.

"Will it work, My lady?" asked Ji Seok.

"There is always another plan inside a plan, Ji Seok~" Min Jee giggled, "I can use it to tear the Cinderella and The Prince apart~"

"After all.. there is no Happy Ending in this world.. Isn't it..?"

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Finally the chapter is done! (ToT)/**

 **Thank you to my dear chingus, Kim, Ania, Abigail, Edrae, Mariejo for encouraging to finish this chapter! T_T**

 **I love you guys so much! (n_n)/**

 **Anyway, this chapter is all about Min Jee and her past~ :D Hence the tittle ~ XDD**

 **However, what you see here is only a portion of the past. There is more to it that it shows. Yes, Min Jee is pitiful and she became like that because of the past that got messed up due to the step mother's action. (Her name is still a secret for now~ XDD )**

 **In this chapter, I want to show how depression can break someone's mental in a way people can't imagine. It shows there that another Min Jee has appeared and if you ask..**

 **"Is it a split personality?"**

 **Then I shall answer with "Yes"**

 **The old Min Jee can't stand the heavy blow she got from her father and she chose to protect herself by hiding behind the new Min Jee who is a true psychopath, created from all the pain in Min Jee's heart.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and see you again in the next chapter! :D**

 **PS : Please give opinion after reading the chapter! :D Pleeeeaaaseeee! XDD**

 **Another PS : I still use the same song for Min Jee. Frans Schubert - Erlkonig.**


	18. Distance Created By The Devil

The day was clear and the sky was blue. However, such great weather could not ease the worry that was clearly shown on the lady of the mansion's face, Tae Ha Jin. She was sitting on the steel chair that was painted in white, at the garden, alone. She was preparing for the open house party to celebrate a new mansion they just moved in but that was not the cause of her worry.

The cause of it was the dream she had last night. Ha Jin still remembered it clearly, her daughter from the past came to visit her in the dream, to convey a warning.

* * *

 _Ha Jin opened her eyes and looked around. She was amazed of the place where she stood right now. Flowers were everywhere, an understanding quickly came to her that she was in a dream and was standing at the middle of a flower field._

 _"Beautiful.." She muttered the word softly, feeling happy despite knowing that this was a dream._

 _"Mother" A voice spoke, it came from behind her. It was the voice she knew, she had heard this voice before after all. The voice of her angel.._

 _Turning around, Ha Jin smiled widely as she caught Seol in her line of view. She was standing with a soft smile._

 _"Seol!" Ha Jin instantly rushed toward her daughter and embraced her, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much"_

 _"Me too mother" Seol said, returning the embrace. "However.. My time is short.."_

 _"Eh?" Ha Jin released her embrace, staring at her beloved daughter. "Why?"_

 _"Visiting a dream is different when visiting someone in a coma.. I don't know why.."Seol said and her face turned serious._

 _"Mother.. you have to be careful of that woman"_

 _"That woman?" Ha Jin looked confused for a while but when she understood what Seol meant, she spoke the name_

 _"You mean.. Oh Min Jee?"_

 _"Yes" Seol nodded, "That woman is dangerous.. she is the incarnate of a devil it self.. Little Sis is in danger.."_

 _"But.. That can't be.. Min Jee is a sophisticated woman.. She is kind as well" Ha Jin retorted_

 _Seol shook her head " No she is not.. I-" Seol stopped talking as she realized her body was fading slowly._

 _"Seol!" Ha Jin touched her hand_

 _"My Time is up, Please mother.. Be careful of that woman.. She plans to kill little sister..!" Seol said before fading completely._

 _"SEOL!" Ha Jin screamed and all turned white._

* * *

Ha Jin let out a soft sigh as her mind returned to the present. If her daughter came all the way to her dream like that, then it must be a serious case.

"Sweet heart?"

A manly voice spoke, it came from the side. Ha Jin knew this voice, the voice that could send butterflies to her stomach, even if worry could be heard from tone. Turning her head, Jun So could be seen standing near her and his face, that sinfully handsome face, had worries clearly shown on it. Ha Jin could sit there forever, staring at the man who had become her husband for months.

His handsome face was so charming to her eyes, his jaw showed how manly he was, his strong arms, Ha Jin couldn't count how many times she was embraced by those arms. She still wondered how such strong and muscular arms could give a gentle and loving embrace. Ha Jin would always feel safe in it.

"Ha Jin, What is wrong?" asked Jun So, pulling Ha Jin from her deep thought.

Ha Jin could feel the soft touch Jun So gave as he touched her face. Ha Jin forced herself to act normal.

"It's nothing, I am just worried whether the maids can be trusted with the preparation" Ha Jin said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Jun So stared at her for a while, his eyes sharply gazed at his beloved wife's face. There was a doubt in his heart, a doubt of whether Ha Jin was being honest with him or not.

"Is that all?" He asked while gazing at Ha Jin.

Ha Jin could feel the sharpness of Jun So's gaze, how he tried to enter her mind but she didn't want to start this day with a row. Using all of her mental strength, Ha Jin let out a sweet smile.

"Of course" Ha Jin said and stood up, "I am just feeling nervous"

There was a short silence, a heavy one, before Jun So gave her a gentle smile and pulled her into his embrace, wrapping her body with strong and muscular arms.

"Everything will be perfect, My Love" he said, rubbing her back softly. "You have done your best after all"

"Mmm~" Ha Jin closed her eyes with a smile, enjoying the moment. Jun So really pampered her a lot, at times it drove Ha Jin crazy but at a time like this, she really enjoyed how he pampered her. Jun So really spoiled her rotten and Ha Jin needed time to get used to it.

"Thank you, Honey" Ha Jin said gratefully, releasing herself from his embrace. She felt a little bit of guilt, springing inside her heart but she pushed it away, knowing that if she told the truth would not be good. After all, she had not told Jun So about Seol yet.

"Madam, Master" A maid called them out as she walked toward them in a hurry. "The guests are here."

Ha Jin took a deep breath as she stared at her husband, "Well then, let's greet the guests." she said with a smile.

Jun So chuckled softly and nodded his head, "Let's go then"

* * *

The guests came one by one. It started with Ha Jin's mother and Jun So's parents, then Min Jung and his girlfriend. Later Baek Ah and Yoon Hee came along with Chae Won and Hyun Woo. Of course the former 3rd prince and 8th prince of Goryeo, Ji Hoon and Woo Jin, came as well with Ha Yoon who wore chic clothes that made Jun So's father frowned. Mr. Park and Madam Seo came as well, along with Jun So's close associates.

"Congratulation for the new house~" Chae Won grinned and gave Ha Jin hug and kisses.

"Thank you" Ha Jin smiled

"It's a beautiful mansion indeed" Baek Ah said, "as if it's made for a princess" he grinned teasingly at Ha Jin.

"No, It's for a Queen." Jun So said, wrapping his arm around Ha Jin's shoulder, "My One and Only Queen"

Yoon Hee giggled, "That is so romantic" She said and glanced at Baek Ah, "Someone needs to pay attention"

Baek Ah turned his head to his wife, a dramatic hurtful look could be seen on his face, "Are you saying that I am not romantic enough to you, Honey?"

"Maybe you need to whispers love words everyday to her" Jun So said, amused by the two.

"Oh I have done more than that~" Baek Ah said, "Not only words, I have showed her my love every single minutes, every single hour, every single day.. which I am sure you won't be able to do that~"

Jun So laughed softly, noticing the challenge in Baek Ah's tone "Oh don't worry about that, I have shown my beloved wife, all the love I have for her every single day more than you can imagine, from her head to her toe, all of her body has received my love"

Ha Jin and Yoon Hee who were watching the whole debacle, couldn't bear it any longer. They cleared their throats and glared at their husband with a soft warning.

"I believe there is no need for a stupid rivalry, isn't darling?" Asked Ha Jin with a dangerous tone and smile.

"True, After all every person has their own way to show love.. Isn't that right, Honey?" Asked Yoom Hee, smiling dangerously

Both men shut their mouths and cleared their throats, Soft laughter came from the other guests who watched their debacle with amused look on their face. Joo Won and Soo Yeon shook their heads with amusement and Eun Ju rolled her eyes dramatically, clearly she was tired looking at the stupid debacle.

A soft giggle, cold and unnatural could be heard, Ha Jin could feel her heart stopped for a moment.

"My My, I have never known that Jun So can be that passionate"

All heads turned to the source of voice as they saw Min Jee stood near the door with an older man at her side, wearing a butler uniform. A sophisticated smile appeared on her face as she stared at Jun So,

"Hello, I hope I am not ruining the moment~" She said.

Ha Jin stared at the woman who confidently walked into the room. As expected, she looked more elegant today by wearing a soft grey silky dress with white scarf around her slender neck.

"Min Jee!" Jun So left Ha Jin's side right away, moving closer to Min Jee as he greeted her. Ha Jin who noticed it, forcing herself to act normal but when she caught the glance came from Yoon Hee and Chae Won, her heart sunk knowing that they noticed the change of attitude in Jun So.

"Hello deary~" Min Jee said with warm smile. "Congratulations for the new house~"

"Thank you" Jun So smiled warmly and turned his body to face the other guests, "This is Oh Min Jee, the famous designer.. I am sure all of you have heard about her"

"My name is Oh Min Jee, Pleasure to meet all of you" Min Jee smiled at the guest and waved her hand slightly, "And please.. don't listen to him, I am not that famous"

"What are you talking about?!" Jun So frowned, clearly disagreed, "You are that famous! That's why I am proudly introducing you to them all"

"My My~" Min Jee giggled softly, slapping Jun So's arm softly, "If you keep saying that, you will make your wife jealous~" She glanced at Ha Jin.

A soft smile appeared on Ha Jin's face, She forced herself to do it, "It's fine, I know that you and Jun So are best friend" She said and clapped her hands once, "I shall tell the maids to bring more snacks and drinks"

"Ah, you should help as well, Ji Seok~" said Min Jee, glancing at the butler coldly.

"Of course, My Lady" Ji Seok said and walked to the kitchen with Ha Jin.

Ha Jin didn't realize the look on Yoon Hee and Chae Won's face, Both of them were frowning at her. However both of their men realized it and gave them a slight warning by giving a light nudge to their waist. Of course both couples didn't realized that there was another person who noticed the weird atmosphere between Ha Jin, Jun So and Min Jee.

The celebration party continued as soon as Ha Jin returned to the ballroom and soon the maids brought the snacks and drinks for all the guests. Min Jee took two glasses and walked toward Ha Jin who were talking to Chae Won and Yoon Hee.

"Ha Jin, I want to congratulate you properly" She said and gave Ha Jin a glass of orange juice. "Congratulations for the new house and May your life be blessed with happiness"

Ha Jin smiled to the famous designer, "Thank you" She said.

However when Ha Jin took the glass from Min Jee's hand and lifted it up to her lips, a shout could be heard inside her mind.

 _ **'Mother ! DON'T DRINK IT!'**_

Ha Jin gasped and her grip loosen, causing the glass to fall and shattered on the floor. All the guests turned their heads and stared at Ha Jin then to Min Jee.

"..Do you.." Min Jee started speaking, a hurtful look could be seen on her face "..Hate me that much..?"

"Eh?" Ha Jin looked confused,

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have come here after all" Min Jee said, looking so sad. "I just want to congratulate my best friend for finding happiness and a person he loves so dearly.."

"Oh no.. I didn't mean to offend you.. My hand slipped just now.." Ha Jin tried to explain but the gaze from the other guests, especially Jun So's close associates, pierced her like knifes. Ha Jin had a feeling she knew what they were thinking of.

'Jun So's Wife is being jealous of his best friend'

Yes.. That was what they were thinking of.. but what surprised Ha Jin the most was the look Jun So gave her as he rushed to Min Jee's side.

"What are you doing Ha Jin?" He asked, his eyes stared at her with... Accusation...

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **FINALLY ! (ToT)/**

 **I CAN WRITE AGAIN! (T_T)/**

 **So sorry for the Hiatus I took. I have so many works and NOW.. I HAVE HOLIDAYS! (^o^)/**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter is not too boring.. This is the start of a new obstacle for both Jun So and Ha Jin..**

 **Min Jee did well for creating distance between Jun So and Ha Jin, as for her reason and how Jun So and Min Jee relationship in the past will be revealed later ~ Maybe at the next chapter ~? XDD**

 **Please give opinion after reading guys! :D I really.. REALLY appreciate it~ :D**

 **See you at the next chapter! :D**

 **PS : I only use I.O.I - I remember you, I love you for the sweet part and CHEN BAEKHYUN XIUMIN - For You at the end of the chapter~ :D**

 **Another PS : I have to make another fan fiction about K2 and 7 First Kisses, so if the next chapter is delayed.. please forgive me XDD**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Separation

"..Do you.." Min Jee started speaking, a hurtful look could be seen on her face "..Hate me that much..?"

"Eh?" Ha Jin looked confused,

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have come here after all" Min Jee said, looking so sad. "I just want to congratulate my best friend for finding happiness and a person he loves so dearly.."

"Oh no.. I didn't mean to offend you.. My hand slipped just now.." Ha Jin tried to explain but the gaze from the other guests, especially Jun So's close associates, pierced her like knifes. Ha Jin had a feeling she knew what they were thinking of.

'Jun So's Wife is being jealous of his best friend'

Yes.. That was what they were thinking of.. but what surprised Ha Jin the most was the look Jun So gave her as he rushed to Min Jee's side.

"What are you doing Ha Jin?" He asked, his eyes stared at her with... Accusation...

Or Was it..? Maybe it was the eyes that filled with questions but Jun So didn't realize that Ha Jin was hurt by it.

"It's not her fault, Deary" Min Jee smiled sadly, "Any woman will act the same"

Jun So stared at Ha Jin who stood there, looking stunned. He didn't want to accuse his beloved wife but Ha Jin acted strange before the celebration even started. He believed his wife but somehow.. He wasn't sure what it is, there was a part of him that also believed in Min Jee.

"Act the same?" Jun So frowned in confusion, "Wait Min Jee.. I think Ha Jin-"

"No, it's okay" Min Jee cut it, smiling softly as if she tried to reassure Jun So that she wasn't mind at all. "I understand"

"She didn't do anything"

The voice came from the crowd and it belonged to Baek Ah who stood next to Yoon Hee. As for Yoon Hee, her eyes had a glimpse of annoyance in it, clearly she was trying to hold herself back from wanting to do whatever it is in her head right now.

Baek Ah smiled "Come now, since when Mrs. Tae Ha Jin is rude to others? She is a wonderful woman with a wonderful heart" He said, "I think you know that as well as I do, Mr. Tae Jun So"

Baek Ah words filled with warning, a friendly warning and Jun So felt that his action might have gone overboard. He turned his head to gaze at Ha Jin's eyes, wanting to apologize but it was too late.. The hurt he had cast upon was already there.

Of course Ha Jin managed to control her own emotion, didn't want to ruin the party. A warm, gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Well, I apologize for the ruckus" she said "Please continue to enjoy the music" she nodded to the live orchestra to start their performance. As the melody started, all attention gathered to the performance, Ha Jin left Min Jee and Jun So to go to the kitchen for a slight breather.

"Ha Jin-"

"Jun So deary" Min Jee cut his words once again, I feel dizzy all of a sudden" Min Jee said.

Baek Ah and Hyun Woo had to stop both of their women from walking to Min Jee and attacking her. Chae Won's face was as furious as Yoon Hee', Jun So might be the only one who didn't realize this. His eyes focused on Min Jee.

"Dizzy? are you sure?" Asked Jun So, he was slightly unsure.

Min Jee nodded, "Yes.. Maybe because of the stress.. Can I rest somewhere?"

"We have guest rooms not to far from the stairs, Come.. let me take you" he said, letting Min Jee leaned so close to his body.

"Did you see it?" Chae Won spoke in a softer tone so the only one who could hear her was her lover, Hyun Woo, Baek Ah and Yoon Hee. Her face showed how she was frustrated, annoyed and irritated. The four of them started to move away from the crowd of guests as soon as Jun So left the party room with Min Jee.

"Yes, I did" Hyun Woo said, "But you have to calm yourself down. Ha Jin is trying to do the same"

"I can't!" Chae Won hissed, "That woman really needs to be taught a lesson or two!"

"I agree" Yoon Hee said, her eyes glinted with anger and wickedness. It was something Baek Ah rarely seen and even though he knew he had to stop his beloved wife, Baek Ah couldn't help but be mesmerized by those wicked eyes of her.

"Calm down Both of you" Hyun Woo said, " Don't cause more trouble for Ha Jin. I am sure she is having a hard time deep down"

Both Chae Won and Yoon Hee glanced at each other. There was sort of communication between them before they nodded to Hyun Woo. Of course Both Hyun Woo and Baek Ah had a bad feeling that their women had something up their sleeves.

"We understand" Yoon Hee said.

* * *

Meanwhile.. Inside One of The Guest Room...

"Are you feeling better now?" Jun So stared at the elegant woman who sat at the edge of the bed. His best friend, Min Jee.

"Yes, Thank you for caring" Min Jee who was looking down all the way from the party room to the guest room, lifted her head and met Jun So's gaze. Gratitude could be seen in the depth of her eyes.

"Of course I care, you are my best friend after all" Jun So let out a gentle smile.

"Best friend.. huh?" Min Jee smiled softly, "I wonder if I can still look at it that way"

"Huh?"

"I still hold the same feelings as I did before we broke up" Min Jee stood up and took a few step closer to Jun So who stood near the bed, caught off guard by Min Jee's words.

"Jun So.. You care about me more than a best friend, right?" Min Jee lifted her hand to touch Jun So's face.

"I can still see the love you have for me, in the depth of your eyes"

This time Jun So was snapped from his shock, "Min Jee.. don't do this" He said, still standing close to her.

"Don't ruin what we have because of this.. You are not feeling good right now and it affects your mind as well"

Jun So lifted his hand to his face, touching Min Jee's hand. "I already have a wife and I love her so much"

"But you didn't deny my words, Jun So" Min Jee kept on speaking, even though Jun So had removed her hand that was touching his face.

"It means you still in love with me"

That was a statement not a a question. Jun So knew that but her words froze him in place. Deep inside, he kept wondering why he didn't deny her words. There was doubt in his heart, For once in his life.. Jun So was doubting himself and in this kind of position Ha Jin found him.

"..Jun So..?"

A sweet voice called out his name and it came from the door. Jun So who was still holding Min Jee's hand turned his head and found Ha Jin stared at him in disbelief. A Sudden realization hit him like a thunder, his wife had found him in a very compromising position.

".. Ha Jin.. This.."

Without uttering a single word, Ha Jin turned around and walked away. Jun So quickly dropped Min Jee's hand and chased after Ha Jin.

"Ha Jin, wait!" He said without taking a single glance back at Min Jee who -without Jun So's knowledge- was wearing a triumphant look on her face.

"Ha Jin!"

Ha Jin just kept walking in fast pace, Jun So was worried that she might slip and get hurt. He wanted to grab her hand, knowing that he could catch up to her but he also didn't want to make a scene. The party was still going after all.

"Ha Jin, listen to me!" Jun So said as soon as they reached the bedroom. Their bedroom. Jun So watched his wife took a medium size suitcase and opened it, his heart instantly filled with fear.

"What are you doing?" Jun So asked in a very careful tone, he was afraid that the answer would be the same one in his mind.

"I am leaving" Ha Jin said while putting her clothes into the case.

"Where are you going to go?" Jun So took one step closer, "Your place is here"

"Not anymore" Ha Jin answered right away.

"Ha Jin!" Jun So walked closer in three strides but stopped halfway when Ha Jin shouted at him.

"Don't Come Closer!"

"Ha Jin.."

"Don't you dare come closer and touch me" Ha Jin said, raised a finger on Jun So. Her face was lit in anger, her eyes showed her how much she was hurt and Jun So hated the fact that he was the one who put it there.

"You have to listen to my explanation!" Jun So urged, "Nothing happened between me and Min Jee! I don't have any feeling for her anymore!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ha Jin asked, dared him to answer her question. "Because its like you still have feelings for her"

"You dare doubting my love for you?!" Jun So asked in a higher tone. The tone he never used at Ha Jin and of course Ha Jin noticed that as well.

"Yes, I dare" Ha Jin said in a calming tone, yet Jun So didn't miss the sadness in it.

"Jun So.. If you didn't remember your past life as Wang So, you won't fall in love with me.." Ha Jin said and her words bore truth in it.

"You won't even spare me another glance. This time.. I want to make sure that you choose the right decision"

Ha Jin lifted her gaze and stared right back at his. "..We Have To Separate.."

The words Ha Jin said pierced through Jun So's heart and it stopped for a moment. This was just like that time when Hae Soo told him that she wanted to leave the palace. At that time, He also had a heart stopping moment.

"..You.. want to leave me again..?" Jun So asked, keeping his voice from trembling. His face became cold, even colder than how Wang So used to be.

"This is for the best" Ha Jin said and closed her suitcase.

"You promised you won't leave me!" Jun So said in urgent tone.

"I won't leave you for good, I only put some distance between us until you come with a decision"

"What decision?"

Ha Jin closed her eyes for a while before opening it again after taking a deep breath. "Which one you truly love, Min Jee or Me.. I want you to think carefully and if you decided to end your past feeling for Min Jee and choose me.."

"I shall return to your side"

Ha Jin walked passing by Jun So only to be caught by the wrist. "Ha Jin.. Don't Go.." Jun So whispered in pleading tone.

"I have to, Jun So.. This time I want to fight but I can't fight when I am not sure about your feelings"

In Silence Jun So released his grip and Ha Jin continued walking away from the room. Before Ha Jin disappeared beyond the door, she left a whisper to Jun So.

"..Goodbye.."

Just that one word enough sending Jun So to the depth of the abyss. The woman he loved so much had left him, only because he wasn't sure of his own feeling. Which one he shall choose? The feeling Jun So had before He remembered his past life as Wang So? Or The Feeling Jun So had after he remembered his past life as Wang So?

The future of Jun So and Ha Jin depended on his decision..

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **YAAAAAYYY ! Finally! Chapter 19 is done~~! (^o^)/**

 **Sorry about the delay since I am busy with work, watching new Anime and Kdrama ~ XDD**

 **I know.. I am annoying.. T_T But I can't help it! (QAQ)**

 **Anyway, For music I only use Appasionata and Forgetting you by Davinchi. I don't know why but it kinda suits the situation XDD Please give opinion of this chapter! :D I really need it! :D**

 **See you again in the next chapter! :D**


	20. The Hidden Message

The sky was cloudy, covered by grey colored clouds. Usually, such scene wouldn't bring any feeling to the younger sibling of Tae's family but this time he couldn't help but feeling gloomy for a special reason.

That special reason was none other than the problem that was hitting his older brother's family at the moment. At yesterday's party, Min Jung who stayed outside of the party room because he was talking with a girl on the phone, was surprised to see his sister in law walked away with a suit case in her hand.

Of course he asked her where she was planning to go but he was stunned to see the tears on her face. At that time, Min Jung didn't know why but he had this feeling inside him appeared out of nowhere. Most of it was anger and he didn't know how nor why it appeared. One thing he knew, he hated the thing that caused the tears on Ha Jin's face.

Min Jung who was driving from the hotel where Ha Jin stayed with her mother at the moment, gripped the steer tightly as he remembered the conversation that had happened a while ago.

* * *

 _"You.. what..?"_

 _Min Jung stared at the woman who became his sister in law and the woman who was carrying his nephew or niece inside her. Surprise could be clearly seen on his face. He couldn't believe what Ha Jin said._

 _"I want to leave seoul for a while" Ha Jin repeated the words, "And I want you to help me"_

 _For a while Min Jung didn't say a word. Not because he didn't know what to say, but because he -somewhere deep inside him- had a feeling that this situation was familiar, like it had happened long time ago. However Min Jung pushed the feeling away by telling himself that it was ridiculous. This situation couldn't happen long time ago because he didn't even know Ha Jin before his brother introduced her to the family._

 _"Well?"_

 _Ha Jin's voice pulling Min Jung out of his reverie. Min Jung stared at the woman who sat with crossed leg elegantly. The picture of a serene goddess. Min Jung knew if he mentioned this out loud in front of his brother, Min Jung would receive mortal blow from the man. No one loved this woman more than his older brother, the president of Golden World._

 _"Instead of running away.. isn't better if you talk to my brother?" Min Jung suggested, "you know.. a proper conversation between husband and wife?"_

 _"There is nothing to talk about if Jun So is still confused about his own feeling" Ha Jin said and sighing softly._

 _"I am doing this for the baby as well" Ha Jin said_

 _"Wait.. what do you mean by 'Still confused about his own feeling' part?" Asked Min Jung in confusion._

 _"No one loves you more than my brother, even stupid people can see that"_

 _"It's complicated and I can't explain everything to you but I really need your help with this.. Please Min Jung.." Ha Jin pleaded._

 _"Fine.." Min Jung agreed even though he didn't have a good feeling about this._

 _"Then let's go to Andong" Eun Ju who stayed silent for a while spoke her mind._

 _"Andong.. wait.. that area is.." Ha Jin muttered and Eun Ju nodded._

 _"Yes, It's Aunt Choi's place.. You need fresh air and a break from this problem then Andong will be a good choice"_

 _Ha Jin smiled, "That will be a great Idea, mom"_

 _"I will call her then" said Eun Ju and headed outside after taking her cell with her, leaving Min Jung and Ha Jin alone._

 _"I still think that this is not a good idea" Min Jung spoke his mind once again, hoping that Ha Jin would think it over once again._

 _"This is for the best" Ha Jin said, standing from the bed._

 _Min Jung let out a sigh of resignation, "Then what should I do?"_

 _"All you have to do is keeping a secret about my whereabouts and deliver the message to Jun So" Ha Jin replied._

 _Frowning, Min Jung asked another question "and that is..?"_

 _Ha Jin opened her lips after a short moment of silent "... Don't Make Me Wait For You Again ..."_

* * *

'Don't Make Me Wait For You Again'

Min Jung mused as he stopped in front of the mansion and got off from the yellow colored sport car. His feet took him where he needed to go but his mind was wondering the meaning behind his sister in law's message.

Why did he have a feeling that there was more meaning in that message than meets the eye? And Why did he have a feeling he know the meaning behind it but at the same time he didn't have a clue?

'So this is what it means by 'Staying away from couple's quarrels' huh?' Min Jung mused as he knocked his brother's room.

"Who is it?"

A voice that Min Jung believed to be his brother's spoke from inside the room but the tone was cold and dark. It was something he had never heard from his brother.

"It's me brother, Min Jung" he answered and opened the door without hearing Jun So's consent.

Inside.. Min Jung was surprised to see Jun So was holding a glass of whiskey, sitting on the bed with the same cold expression that matched his tone. This picture was something new to Min Jung as well. The brother he knew was calm and collected, never let his emotions got the best of him. However.. This Jun So was something he had never seen before.

Then again.. Min Jung noticed how his brother changed after the incident at the lake where he rescued a woman from drowning. That woman was none other than Ha Jin, who became his brother's lover after meeting her again in one of Golden World's party and married him months later. The same woman who became his source of misery at the moment.

"What is it?" Jun So asked.

"I have a message from Sis in law" said Min Jung.

Jun So stood abruptly "Message from Ha Jin? What's the message? Where is she now?"

Min Jung took a deep breath "Sis in law is leaving Seoul and the only person who knows her location is me. Unfortunately, she said I can't tell you where she is planning to go. She only-"

Min Jung's words stopped when he saw how Jun So stared at him. There was rage in the glare he gave Min Jung right now.

"Again..?! Why it has to be YOU again?!" Jun So roared, clearly furious.

'Again?' Min Jung mused, clearly confused.

"Wait, brother.. what did you-"

Min Jung's words were cut once again when Jun So threw the glass on the floor and walked toward him in few strides. His hands reached the collar of Min Jung's shirt and gripped it tight.

"Do you want to take her away from me again?!" Jun So asked,

"What the..?! Brother! What the hell are you talking about?!" Min Jung tried to snap some senses back to his brother's brain.

"I am not taking sis in law from you! She made me promise to keep silent about her whereabouts!"

Silence fell to the room and Jun So slowly released his grip from Min Jung's collar. Closing his eyes, Jun So let out a sigh of relief.

"I see.. I am sorry.."

"No, it's okay.." Min Jung straightened his shirt.

"and the message is?" Asked Jun So

"Don't Make Me Wait For You Again"

By the time Min Jung finished delivering the message, He was surprised to see the horror expression on his brother's face. Fear, Misery and Anguish could be seen clearly in it. Just as he thought, there was a meaning behind the message he was delivered.

"I see.." Jun So replied softly, the sadness in his tone was so clear in Min Jung's ear.

"Brother.." Min Jung wanted to ask what was the meaning behind the message but somehow, he couldn't do it.

"Sorry, please leave me alone for a while.." Jun So said, turning his back as it faced Min Jung.

Without words, Min Jung left Jun So alone in his room. A sob escaped Jun So's lips as soon as the door was closed behind him and he was alone inside their room. Lifting his hand, Jun So covered his eyes as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Don't Make Me Wait For You Again' Jun So clearly knew the meaning behind those words. He remembered how he cruelly made her wait thousand years ago, refusing to read her letters. The only result he got after doing so was only... REGRET..

The hidden message was.. 'Don't Make The Same Mistake As You Did Thousand Years Ago'

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Well, Chapter 20 is here! (n_n)/~~**

 **Yes, yes.. I know it's depressing. Well we are in the middle of the storm here ~ And it will continue to the next few chapters. Min Jee is a tough opponent after all. Tougher than Yeon Hwa ~ XDD**

 **Sorry to say, I am listening to Taeyon - Can you hear me song when I wrote this so I can't give you special background for this chapter T_T**

 **I also plan to give 'A warning from an angel' but realizing that it will be a damn long chapter so I split it again. Maybe it will be the next chapter.. MAYBE.. XDD**

 **Anyway, Thank you so much for reading and loving my story. :D**

 **It's a honor for me and please give opinion about current chapter. I really appreciate it! :D**

 **See you again in the next chapter! :D**

 **Love and Peace! (n_n)v**

 **Reply to Guest (whoever you are XD )**

 **I know that Wang So is one woman man, however in this story I want to express how he live his life until he remember that he is Wang So. I want to state the fact that Jun So had a LIFE before he remember his past life. He met people, met a woman who -he Thinks- he is in love with but that is a mere illusion due to his longing to Hae Soo (which of course he didn't know at first but later he know, I don't want to give more spoilers T_T).**

 **If you think that my Wang So is OOC then so be it XD**  
 **I mean, I am not a great novelist XDD**  
 **My writing is so so and I am grateful that there are people who like it and for them, I will continue writing.**

 **I am so sorry if I offend you in any way n_n)a;;**


	21. The Illusion Of Love I

_A male in his teen was walking along the hallway of an elite high school. Every step he took and the way he carried himself showed the manner he had learnt since he was a child._

 _"Jun So!"_

 _A voice called out to him, stopping the calm and collected male in his track. Turning around, the teen male called Jun So stared at another male who walked closer to him in fast pace._

 _"Ji Kyung"_

 _"I heard your are going to enlist soon, is it true?" asked the male, walking by Jun So's side as he matched Jun So's pace._

 _"Yes, it's true. News travels fast I see" Jun So said, "I told Ms. Myung to keep this a secret, guess it has been leaked"_

 _"Well we are talking about YOU after all" said Han Ji Kyung, "The heir of Golden World Company, the most popular guy in this high school. Of course everyone will keep tabs on you all the time"_

 _"I think that is irrelevant" Jun So calmly replied. "I don't understand why they are so curious in everything I do"_

 _True.. For Jun So, life was nothing special.. Eating, sleeping, studying, talking.. Everything was just boring daily activities..._

 _"Well, now the news has traveled around the school. Guess you will be swarmed with gifts or stuff like that from your fans~" Ji Kyung grinned playfully._

 _Jun So frowned and stopped his feet right in front of the library. "Fans? Gifts? Why? As I recall, My birthday is still far away and this month is not February.."_

 _"You.." Ji Kyung sighed and shaking his head. "..seriously man, Don't you feel like there is something wrong with you..?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Look" Ji Kyung took a breath before explaining what he meant "YOU are the most popular guy at school, YOU have fans IN this school, The news about you enlisting to military service sooner than the rest of us will make your fans surprised. Why? because that's how much you are loved by them. So they will give gifts to you for encouragement"_

 _"That is ridiculous" Jun So replied, clearly denying the fact Ji Kyung presented. "There is no way people will swarm me with gifts just because I going to military service sooner"_

 _"You'll see" Ji Kyung said, giving up the idea to explain more to Jun So about the matter._

 _Jun So let out a soft sigh, knowing that no matter how his best friend explained it, he wouldn't be able to understand. Not because he was heartless or dense, it was because he himself didn't have any feeling about this particular matter._

 _Jun So couldn't tell others -and that included his family- that he lacked something in his soul. Everyone around him thought that he was a collected and composed person, a person with good manners, good in sport and very smart, but.. that was all just an act. Deep down, Jun So realized that his soul was searching for something yet he didn't know what it was and it really frustrated him at times._

 _"Seonbae!"_

 _Jun So's deep thought moment was interrupted by a voice from behind him. Turning around, a girl younger than him -it was obvious from the way she called him Seonbae- stood with something in her hands._

 _"Yes?" Jun So asked politely._

 _"Um.. I heard that you are going to enlist sooner" Said the girl. Jun So glanced at Ji Kyung from the corner of his eyes and saw his best friend giving him a victorious smirk. An I-told-you-so look could be seen in the depth of Ji Kyung's honey colored eyes._

 _"Please accept this!" Said the girl with dark, long hair that reached to her shoulders. Her trembling hands were lifted as she gave him a gift wrapped in pink color and square design._

 _"Good luck on military service, Seonbae!"_

 _With a polite smile, Jun So accepted the gift and it pleased the girl so much that it showed on her face, her eyes and her smile._

 _"Thank you" said Jun So, still with the same polite smile and the girl left happily._

 _Ji Kyung paid attention to Jun So's facial expression for a while before speaking. "Hey Jun So, That girl is cute right?"_

 _"I guess" answered Jun So, still in polite tone._

 _"Why don't you try going out with her" Ji Kyung suggested._

 _Jun So sighed and stared at his best friend. "What are you planning now by suggesting something like that?"_

 _Ji Kyung shrugged, "Nothing.. Maybe I just want to see you getting interested in opposite . I never see you with a girl and we never talk about it either, you know like crush or something like that"_

 _"Don't you have someone you have a crush on?"_

 _"No, I don't have someone like that" Jun So said as he turned his body and entered the library. "We need to stop talking about this matter. I don't have time for crush or something like that"_

 _Ji Kyung followed him "Sure sure, it makes me think that you are not normal" he said casually._

 _This time Jun So didn't reply to his best friend's words. He just kept walking to a section where history books were all stored._

 _'..I am not normal.. huh?'_

 _'That is probably true..'_

 _'..That girl is certainly cute but my heart didn't even skip a beat..'_

 _'..It's looking for something.. but what..?'_

 _'..What is my heart searching for..?'_

 _'...Why do I keep having this longing feeling but I don't know what I am longing for..?'_

 _'...Why..?'_

 _Jun So who was wondering whether there was something wrong with him stopped his track in front of some of the row of books. His eyes focused on one of the book, the one that had 'Goryeo History' tittle on it._

 _Lifting his hand to reach the book, Jun So opened it and scanned through the pages. However his hand stopped when he saw the image of a king on one of the pages. There was information below the image and it said 'Gwangjong Of Goryeo'._

* * *

 _"...so.."_

 _"...un.. so.."_

 _"Tae Jun So!"_

 _Jun So lifted his head and his father, mother and little brother came to his view. Worry could be seen from their faces as they stared him._

 _"Are you alright?" asked Jun So's mother, Tae Soo Yeon._

 _"You barely touch your food."_

 _"Is there something that bothers you, Son?" asked Tae Joo Won, Jun So's father. He was the owner and the president of Golden World company._

 _Jun So forced himself to smile, "Nothing bothers me father, I just feel out of sort today."_

 _He didn't lie though. He DID feel out of sort today, especially after seeing the image of the fourth King Of Goryeo. His mind still remembered the feeling when he saw the image of Gwangjong, his chest was aching as if it was squeezed tightly and he felt hot as well, as if there was fire burning within him. That was the first time he felt that way._

 _"Ah! I know!" Jun So's little brother, Tae Min Jung spoke suddenly, pulling Jun So out of his reverie._

 _"A girl gave Hyung a gift today!" he said, calling Jun So with Hyung as it meant 'Big Brother'_

 _"Hooo~"_

 _Joo Won smirked, his eyes flickered with amusement and Soo Yeon gave a knowing smile. Rather than feeling embarrassed, Jun So became annoyed instead._

 _"Please do not make any silly assumption, Father, Mother."_

 _"There is nothing going on between me and that girl and it is not the reason why I feel out of sort."_

 _Jun So added a sigh at the end of his explanation, hoping that his parents would understand. However from the look his father and mother gave him, that was highly unlikely._

 _"Do not worry, Son."_

 _Joo won's smirk became more visible and there was a flicker of mischief added in depth of Joo Won's eyes. That alone added the annoyance Jun So had all the more._

 _"All healthy male will go through that phase."_

 _Joo Won said followed by Soo Yeon who let out a soft giggle. Letting out a tired sigh, Jun So stood up from his seat. Clearly he gave up the idea to convince his parents that the reason for his out-of -sort feeling was not the same reason they both had inside their head._

 _"I am going to retire early, please excuse me father.. Mother.. Min Jung." Jun So walked away from the dining room, accompanied by a maid who followed him from behind._

 _Soo Yeon slapped Joo Won's arm lightly, "You too much."_

 _Soft laughter came out of Joo Won's mouth, "It's been a while since I . At least he acts like normal human now."_

 _Joo Won smiled softly at his beloved wife. He had been worried about his eldest son for quite a long time. Even though people sang praises toward him, saying how he had the perfect son for an heir, Joo Won didn't really feel happy because he knew there was something wrong with his eldest son._

 _He had observed Jun So for years. It started when Jun So was in a fifth grade. All the lessons he gave him was enough to put a fifth grade into rebellious phase. However it wasn't like that with Jun So. He attended the lesson perfectly, gave perfect score and it was outstanding in the view of others, but Joo Won didn't see it that way. The only thing he saw was a child who only had half soul inside._

 _Someone who didn't have a complete soul.. Yes, that was how he saw Jun So and his observation continued.._

 _As a teenager, Jun So was way too perfect. Joo Won had heard more praises how his eldest son scored the highest, how he was a true gentleman, but it worried Joo Won all the more. Jun So didn't have the curiosity like any other normal male teenager had. Joo Won wanted to force his elsedst son to consult a psychiatrist but he held himself back, convincing himself that maybe Jun So would show such sign when he was older._

 _Now he was glad to see the trouble look on Jun So's face. It showed that he slowly became more and more human, not a person who lacked something in his soul._

 _"Father! Will I also go through the 'phase' ?"_

 _His youngest son's voice pulled Joo Won from his deep thought. Turning his head to face Min Jung, Joo Won chuckled softly as he saw the excitement on Min Jung's face. Clearly he was thinking the word 'Phase' was something similar to 'level up' , just like the game he played in his room._

 _"As for you, Son.. You need to focus on studying rather than playing game all the time."_

 _Joo Won's words put a pout on Min Jung's face._

 _"I will study when I have to." He grumbled, "at least I never fail in exam up until now."_

 _Hearing Min Jung's words Joo Won and Soo Yeon laughed softly and it made Min Jung pout all the more._

* * *

 _"Is there anything you need, young master?" Asked the maid when Jun So was about to enter his room._

 _"No, thank you." Jun So gave a polite smile before entering his room._

 _Inside.. Jun So started taking off his clothes. He decided that a hot shower would be the best choice to relax his mind. Putting his clothes on the sofa at the middle of his bedroom, Jun So headed to the bathroom._

 _Hot water poured down on him as soon as he turned the shower knob. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he felt his body and mind gradually became relax. It lasted for a while and when he was done, he took the nearby towel and wiped his face._

 _However the moment he glanced at the mirror in the bathroom, Jun So jumped lightly, hitting the wall as he saw the reflection on the mirror._

 _The reflection of someone who had the same face as him but older, judging from his face and that person was wearing the same attire as the image he saw in Goryeo History book._

 _The Attire 4th King Of Goryeo had.. King Gwangjong Attire..._

 ** _~TO BE CONTINUED~_**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Well sorry to disappoint you guys but the next few chapters will be Jun So's past and how he fell in love with Min Je.**

 **Okay, recently I saw in a comment that My Jun So is OOC, because the major trait Wang So has is that he is a one woman man. This time I will give the answer.. (As I did in the previous chapter XD)**

 **I know that Wang So is one woman man, however in this story I want to express how he live his life until he remembers that he is Wang So. I want to state the fact that Jun So had a LIFE before he remember his past life. He met people, met a woman who -he Thinks- he is in love with but that is a mere illusion due to his longing to Hae Soo (which of course he didn't know at first but later he know, I don't want to give more spoilers T_T).**

 **So if you guys still think that my Jun So is OOC then so be it (n_n)**

 **I mean, I am not a great novelist. Still a noob here and My writing is So So compared to others XDD (Still I am trying my best n_n)/ ) I am still grateful that there are people who like my story (n_n)**

 **So please forgive me if I offend you guys in anyway n_n)a;;**

 **The Illusion Of Love has two chapters (If it's long then I will split it to three chapters XD ) and It contains Jun So's past until he rescues Ha Jin from drowning~ :D**

 **Please give comment and opinion. I need it to make my self better! :D**

 **Thank you so much for reading this and thank you so much for liking my story.**

 **See you at the next chapter! (^o^)/**

 **Love and Peace (^o^)v**


	22. The Illusion Of Love II

_He saw another reflection on the mirror, The reflection of someone who had the same face as him but older, judging from his face and that person was wearing the same attire as the image he saw in Goryeo History book._

 _The Attire 4th King Of Goryeo had.. King Gwangjong Attire..._

 _Then the moment he blinked, the reflection of Gwangjong had vanished, replaced by his own reflection, wearing a horror expression on his face. Now there Jun So was, standing in front of the mirror with his back glued to the wall. He wasn't afraid of ghost and that was not the reason why he was scared._

 _The reason he had horror expression was because he was afraid that there was something wrong with his mind. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Jun So started to assess the situation logically._

 _This probably due to his own anxiety combined with the image he saw today. Jun So managed to convince himself that was the problem and headed back to the bedroom as he wore black sweatpants._

 _However questions came to his mind as soon as he laid on the bed with his eyes staring at the ceiling._

 _'..Then.. Why do I feel familiar with the 'reflection' ?'_

 _'..Why do I feel that the 'reflection' is my own 'reflection' ?'_

 _'..Why..?'_

 _While holding in those questions in his mind, Jun So closed his eyes and slowly drifted to deep sleep. That was the first time he had uneasy scattered images dream. Jun So didn't know that the day he saw the image of Gwangjong, was the day the wheel of fate moved it's gear to the future he supposed to have. The future of him and his soul mate._

 _However..  
along the path he took..  
Jun So made a single mistake...  
He fell in love with a devil who -He thought- was the soul mate he was looking for all this time.._

* * *

 _4 years later.._

 _Jun So had been released from his military duty and now taking economy major in Oxford. He came to Seoul one day because his father wanted Jun So to meet with his business partners. At the party where all VIP guests came, Jun So met the devil.._

 _"Jun So!" Someone called out his name as soon as he entered the party hall, the person was none other than Ji Kyung._

 _"Long time no see!" he said and shook Jun So's hand. "Wow, You look more muscular after the your military duty!"_

 _Jun So gave a soft smile, "It's a force of habit now to work out daily."_

 _"I heard you entered Oxford." Ji Kyung said, walked next to him and grabbed a champagne offered by the waitress along the way._

 _"Yeah and I heard you are in Harvard?" Jun So took a sip of his champagne._

 _Ji Kyung nodded, "Yeah, I am lucky to pass the exam"_

 _Jun So let out a soft snort, "Lucky? You held the second place in national exam. Lucky is not the right word for you."_

 _"Hey! I worked hard for that!" defended Ji Kyung, "I am not like you, Mr. All Perfect and Popular."_

 _"Who said-" Jun So's words were cut off by his father's voice, calling out his name._

 _"Jun So!" Joo Won called out his son and lifted his hand, gesturing Jun So to come to him. There were many people around Joo Won and Soo Yeon._

 _Jun So nodded and turned his gaze to Ji Kyung, "I have to go."_

 _"Sure! We can talk again later!" Ji Kyung grinned, staring at Jun So's back as he walked toward his parents._

* * *

 _As soon as Jun So arrived, Joo Won introduced him to his business partners. It took a while for Jun So to speak with all of them. They were so eager to get to know the heir of Golden World Company, the one who would wield all the power and connections that the company had. Praises, flattery, courtesy, Jun So had to deal with all of it and it wore him down._

 _He was searching for a place to hide outside the party hall when he heard a faint sound of people's quarreling. Walking closer, he saw a young woman, younger than him at least was trying to break free from a guy's flirt._

 _"Let go!" The woman said, her eyes glared at the man. "I told you that we are over!"_

 _"No, we're not! You are mine! My woman!" said the guy who was gripping her arms._

 _"You have lost that right when you cheated on me!" the woman said, kept pushing the man away._

 _"It's just a simple mistake! I promise I won't do that again! Min Jee, you are mine!"_

 _"Let her go." Jun So spoke as he walked closer to them._

 _The man turned his head and glared at Jun So, "It's not your business! Get lost!"_

 _"She doesn't want to be touched by you, that alone convinced me to meddle in" Jun So said, he wondered why he did such action but his logic mind and his manners told him that forcing a woman was unacceptable._

 _Letting go of the woman called Min Jee, The man launched a punch on Jun So who dodged it easily and moved fast to give the man a spin kick. Got slammed to the wall, the man grunted in pain. Jun So stared at him coldly, no emotion could be seen in his eyes._

 _"I suggest you walk away, never get close to this woman again. If you have any complaint or need a payback for your injuries, you can go to Golden World company and ask for a refund in the name of Tae Jun So."_

 _The man looked surprised and after a few glance at Min Jee who next to Jun So and Jun So who gave him a chilly gaze that could freeze a room in an instant, he decided to let things go. With a scowl he stood up and left without words. Jun So turned around and stared at the woman._

 _"Just to make sure everything is alright, Do you have any injuries?" asked Jun So politely._

 _The woman shook her head and smiled sweetly, "No, I am fine" as she let out a sigh of annoyance._

 _"Seriously, that man is so barbarian! How can he say that I am HIS?"_

 _"Maybe his possessiveness that do the talking, Is it wrong to claim a woman as a man's belonging?" asked Jun So, clearly he didn't really understand since he had zero experience in love. He didn't have the mood nor will to do so._

 _"Of course it's wrong!" the woman rolled her eyes, "I am a person, not an item or animal. How can that man say that I belong to him?"_

 _Ba Thump!_

 _At that time, Jun So's heart was beating faster than usual. He stared at the woman like it was the first time he really took a good look at her. Her words, the one she just said, it sounded familiar. Once again.. the longing he had been suppressing, emerged and words echoed in his mind._

 _' **However, do NOT say I 'belong' to you ever again'**_

 _Jun So felt his head was spinning and aching. A soft groan escaped his lips and the woman frowned at his behavior._

 _"ungh.." Jun So lifted his hand to touch his forehead._

 _"Are you okay?" asked the woman but Jun So couldn't hear her, the words that echoed in his mind had blocked his hearing._

 ** _'Why Not?'_**

 ** _'I'm a person, not an item or animal. How can you say that I belong to you or anyone else?'_**

 ** _'Then..'_**

 _"Then.." words escaped Jun So's lips but he didn't even realize it._

 ** _'Should I call you 'My Person' ?'_**

 _"Should I call you 'My Person' ?"_

 _The woman looked surprised but she giggled softly, Jun So let out another groan as he tried to focus to the woman's face. He wondered what he had said to make the woman giggled and gave him that sweet and loving smile._

 _"Wow, I am amazed. To think that the heir of Golden World Company has a daring side" The woman said._

 _"...What..?"Jun So had recovered from his headache finally focusing himself to the woman, "What did you mean by that?"_

 _"Didn't you say 'Should I call you 'My Person' ?" The woman asked, her face looked confused at first but she giggled after. "That is a daring confession"_

 _'I.. said... that..?' Jun So mused._

 _That longing he felt, the words that echoed in his mind, this woman triggered it all.  
Could it be.. this woman he had been looking for? Was it fate that brought him to save her?_

 _"It's a weird way to ask a woman for a date but.. I accept" the woman said, smiling happily._

 _Jun So stared at her face and her smile. He was convinced that this woman was the one he needed. Smiling to the woman, Jun So touched her hand and lifted it up to his lips. He had seen his father did the same to his mother and it brought happiness to his mother's face._

 _"Thank you for accepting it. My name is Tae Jun So.. You are..?"_

 _A radiant smile appeared on the woman's face, "Min Jee.."_

 _"My name is Oh Min Jee"_

 _That was the start of their relationship.._

* * *

 _Jun So who thought Min Jee as the woman he was looking for all these years, started showering her with his love. However.. Despite his new found feeling and experience, there was something lurking in the corner of his heart. The longing he had, didn't disappeared. Jun So thought it was because the depth of his love for Min Jee, So he didn't really think about it as much as he did in the past._

 _It lasted for quite a while, The relationship between Jun So and Min Jee went well but Min Jee was the one who broke it off._

 _"What?" Jun So asked while they were lying on the bed, inside a hotel room, naked._

 _"I said, I am going to paris to have my debut as a designer" Min Jee said, staring at Jun So who looked surprised. "We have to break up"_

 _"Why do we have to break up?" asked Jun So, "I can wait for you, for as long as it takes"_

 _Min Jee giggled softly and smiled at him, "It won't be fair. I don't want to burden my mind with the thought of you waiting for me in Seoul"_

 _Jun So stared at Min Jee for a while then let out a sigh, "I see.."_

 _"Don't be so sad. If when I return and your heart still the same.. Then I shall be your wife" Min Jee said, leaning closer to give Jun So a kiss._

 _"I promise" she whispered on her lips._

 _Jun So accepted the kiss in silent. He didn't reply to Min Jee's words not because he was sad but because he didn't feel anything thus he didn't say anything._

 _Sad..  
It was a surprise that he didn't feel sad at all when Min Jee broke up with him..  
He supposed to feel something yet.. he didn't feel anything..  
Jun So once again convinced himself that this was due to his lack of human feelings...  
Yes.. That was what he thought until he saved HER..._

* * *

 _"Brother, why do you want to go to the park all of a sudden?" asked Min Jung, walking by his brother side._

 _Jun So didn't say anything for a while, his expression was serious, as if he was in deep thought._

 _True... Why did he want to go to the park all of a sudden? One thing he knew for sure.. His heart was telling him to go here.._

 _"I don't know" he gave a sigh, "I feel like there is a need for me to come here"_

 _Min Jung stared as his brother for a while before giving a soft chuckle, "I think your mind is so tired Because of the launching of a new project huh? Father made you work too hard"_

 _Jun So chuckled "Maybe, you should help me sometimes"_

 _What his brother, Tae Min Jung said was true. Since the day he broke up with Min Jee, Jun So drowned himself in work. Maybe this feeling he had was because he was exhausted._

 _Min Jung snorted "Sorry, I don't have any interest in women's cosmetic"_

 _Jun So laughed hearing his brother's words. Min Jung was a typical macho male who only had interest in martial arts and racing. They arrived at the lake and enjoyed the view. It was refreshing until Jun So caught a glimpse of a woman standing not to far from the edge of wooden bridge. It seemed she was in panic and the reason of it could be known instantly when Jun So glanced at the river where a kid was in the verge of drowning._

 _"..Wait.. That woman.."_

 _Min Jung turned his head towards Jun So "Huh? What woman?"_

 _"That woman is- ..!" Jun So was about to point at a woman who was going to jump to the lake and Jun So realized that in the middle of the lake, there was a child needed saving._

 _SPLASH !_

 _Even when he was a little bit far away, Jun So could still hear the sound of splashing water. The woman jumped into the lake to save the child. Min Jung heard it as well as he turned his head to the source of splashing sound._

 _"What the- ..! Hey brother, where are you going?!" Min Jung shouted at Jun So who already ran to the lake and jumped to the water._

 _He swam and swam as fast as he could to reach the woman. He didn't know the reason but there was a huge need for him to save the crazy woman who just jumped. Jun So dived into the lake, his eyes stared at the woman who had lost her consciousness. His heart skipped a beat and the moment he reached her hand and grabbed it, a voice rang in his mind once again._

 ** _'Hae..Soo..'_**

 _As he reached her and brought her to the edge, She was barely breathing. Thanked God the ambulance arrived fast and took over his job, carrying the woman to the hospital._

 _As the ambulance left, Min Jung spoke in anger to his older brother "You idiot brother! Why did you just jump like that?!"_

 _"I don't know.. My body just.." Jun So frowned, staring down at his own hands._

 _"Do you know that woman?" asked Min Jung_

 _"No... But..."_

 _"But?"_

 _"...I feel like I have known her... from a long time ago.." Jun So said, staring at the direction where the ambulance had disappeared._

 _'..What is this feeling..? ..Longing...?' Jun So mused._

 _Min Jung gave a sigh of annoyance "Well we better go back now, seeing you like this will make Mother turns livid"_

 _Both of them walked away from the park and Since then.. Jun So's life was never be the same..._

 _The longing he felt was getting stronger, even stronger than the one he felt when he was with Min Jee.  
Not to mention the eclipse.. Somehow.. it felt familiar.. TOO familiar.._

 _What was it? What did the voice say in his mind? He tried to remember but he couldn't recall it.._

 _Yes.. He couldn't recall it... Until he remembered Everything..._

* * *

"...So.."

"...n...So.."

"..Jun So.."

"..Jun So..!"

Jun So slowly opened his eyes, his parent's and his brother's face slowly but sure came to his view. They were staring at him, worry could be seen on their face. Just like that time..

"..What.." He spoke, his voice sounded so hoarse. He glanced around, noticing that he was not in his room.

"Where.. am I..?" Asked Jun So, his body felt weak and heavy.

"Don't you remember?" asked Min Jung, "You passed out in your office due to severe exhaustion."

"I know you have problem with your wife but don't drown yourself in work and get sick like this" Scolded Joo Won. "This kind of trait is unbecoming as the master of Golden World Company"

Jun So didn't reply to his father's words. He didn't even listen to it. His mind was focusing on the dream he had. The memory he had forgotten. Now he realized what he had done, what kind of mistake he did to his wife. The doubt and confusion that was fogging his mind had disappeared, leaving only one answer.

"Are you listening?!" Joo Won asked in annoyance.

However Jun So didn't answer his father, his eyes stared at Min Jung instead. "Min Jung.."

"Yes?" Min Jung stared right back at his older brother.

"I want to see My Wife"

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Finally Chapter 22 is finished! TT_TT**

 **Well due to the overload works, I rarely have time to write~ XDD Sorry for the delay~ XDD Well not that the fog of doubt and confusion has been lifted. Jun So finally know the answer he was seeking. Now the next chapter will be tense, filled with dramaaaaa~ Feeeeelllsss ~**

 **Okay sorry for the exaggerations ~ XDD**

 **Anyway, like always I need opinion! :D**

 **I hope this chapter is good, XD Please give me your opinion. I will appriciate it! :D**

 **See you again in the next chapter! :D**


	23. A Warning From The Angel

"Min Jung.."

"Yes?" Min Jung stared right back at his older brother.

"I want to see My Wife"

Silence filled the room instantly. Joo Won, Soo Yeon and Min Jung stared at Jun So as if they didn't believe what he just said. Jun So couldn't blame them since the fault lies on him for being a two timing bastard, a man who confused his feeling between his wife and his best friend. He should have known from the start, that there was only one woman in his heart. The longing he felt in past, the reflection, the emptiness, the pain, all of it because his soul was desperately searching for his woman. His one and only Queen.

"Brother.. please don't take this the wrong way" Min Jung's voice pulled Jun So out of his own thought.

"...If you see sis in law now.." Min Jung trailed the words that was going to come, Jun So knew what his younger brother wanted to say.

A weak smile appeared on his face, it filled with guilt and sadness. How could he not? He remembered how he accused Min Jung for taking his wife away. His memory as Wang So, No.. Gwang Jong filled his mind, remembering how Min Jung's past life as the 14th prince of Goryeo took Hae Soo away from the palace.

"Not to worry, I have a clear answer for her." Jun So replied and Min Jung's face lit up in happiness. Soo Yeon and Joo Won looked so relief. Jun So assumed they were worried about his relationship with Ha Jin but tried not to meddle in. Maybe they wanted him to solve the domestic problem himself.

"Okay! I will tell Sis in law-"

"No!" Jun So cut Min Jung's words. "I want to surprise her so don't tell her anything."

A smile appeared on Min Jung's face, clearly he was happy with Jun So's plan. Soo Yeon giggled softly, pulling Jun So's attention toward her.

"I am glad. I was worried that the relationship between the two of you will be over". Soo Yeon said a piece of her mind, "But now I am not worried anymore."

"I am sorry for causing you so much worries, mother." Jun So gave her an apologetic smile.

Soo Yeon shook her head, "It's fine. Ha Jin is a good woman, I love her just like my own daughter."

"True. She is a good child. Especially since she can change you from emotionless person to the current you, a man who is helplessly in love with a woman." Joo Won added, agreeing to his wife's words.

"I knew it!" Min Jung raised his fist to the air, "I thought it's just me who feels that brother is changing. You used to be so calm, collected, composed and cool. Even if there is something urgent, you could handle it just fine without much hassle and emotion."

Jun So chuckled, nodding to his brother's statement. Indeed, he was like that because he lacked emotion. "So I am not cool anymore?" asked Jun So playfully.

"Of course not!" Min Jung protested, "You are cooler than you were in the past! I feel like I can see you as a normal human now~" He grinned.

"So I was not a human before?" Asked Jun So, raising an eyebrow.

"No" Min Jung answered bluntly.

"Why You.." Jun So was about to lift his hand to grab something that could be thrown at his younger brother but Soo Yeon decided to meddle in.

"Okay, Okay. Stop it both of you" She said, trying to hide her smile but failed. "Jun So needs-"

Her words were cut when the door to the VVIP room was opened and Min Jee entered with a basket full of fruits in her hand. Smiles instantly disappeared from Soo Yeon, Joo Won and Min Jung's face. The reason was quite obvious. Because this woman was the main reason why Ha Jin left Jun So and Why Jun So ended up in hospital due severe exhaustion.

"Oh.. I hope I didn't interrupt a family time.." Said Min Jee, giving her utmost innocent face.

"..Oh.. No.." Soo Yeon gave her a polite yet somehow cold smile, "We were about to leave so Jun So can rest"

"That's right" Joo Won nodded, didn't even give a single smile.

"Well, we better go" Soo Yeon as she turned at Jun So, "Please rest, then you can bring Ha Jin back"

"Yes, brother! I can't wait to see Sis in law back again at the mansion!" Min Jung said, clearly excited.

"Well then, Jun So.. We'll be leaving first" Joo Won said, nodded to his son and left the room with Soo Yeon and Min Jung. They left after bid Min Jee farewell though it was a polite and somehow cold kind of farewell. Min Jee noticed this as much as Jun So who couldn't blame his family for acting that way.

"Here" Min Jee put the basket full of fruits on the table before moving closer to Jun So's bed and stood next to it.

Silence filled the room while Jun So kept staring at Min Jee's face who showed an awkward expression. She looked out of place and the silence seemed to kill her that she decided to break it.

"So you're going to fetch your wife?" She asked.

"Yes" Jun So replied in cold tone, his eyes never left Min Jee's face.

"O-Oh.. I see.." Min Jee replied, "Are you sure about that?" Her eyes stared right back at Jun So, surprised to see the coldness in the depth of it. Something that Jun So never did to her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jun So, his tone sounded mysterious.

"Well, I mean.. about your feeling toward your wife and.. about Us.."

A soft snort could be heard from him, Min Jee stared at him in confusion. "Jun So, dear?"

"There is no US, Min Jee.." Jun So spoke, "There was no US from the start and there will be no US in the future"

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Min Jee, her face became serious " What do you mean by saying ' There was no Us' ?"

"It was a mistake" Jun So started to explain, "Our relationship was a mistake from the start. I never loved you in the past, I mistook you for someone else. Someone I longed to meet, someone I love more than my own life, The woman who has my heart, My One and Only Queen."

"At that time, you said the same words she said and it caught me off guard. Thinking that you were the one I am looking for but the truth is.." Jun So gave her a cold smile, "You are not."

"Jun So, You.." Min Jee muttered, her lips trembled, her voice was shaking in anger. "..You.. How dare you.."

"I am Sorr-"

"DON'T!" Min Jee screamed, her face had changed. It revealed the ugliness she hid beneath all her elegant behavior. Darkness could be seen in the depth of her eyes, her expression matched the darkness in her eyes. The true face of Devil..

"..You dare to say sorry.." She muttered, "How dare you hurt my pride like this.. Saying that our relationship was a mistake, saying that... I..! was just a mere replacement of That Filthy woman!"

Jun So stared at her and scoffed in disbelief, "Is this your true nature, Min Jee?"

"What? Are you surprised?" Asked Min Jee, her face was lifted slightly, clearly showed her arrogance.

"No.. Disgusted.." Jun So replied.

"SILENCE!" Min Jee pushed the vase that was on the table as it made a loud crashing sound.

"You will pay for this.." Min Jee panted hard, staring at Jun So like a woman who had lost her mind.

"You and that filthy woman of yours.."

With that Min Jee left the room, closing the door with a loud banging sound. Jun So let out a soft sigh, his heart filled with worry. Not worry about him but about his woman, his wife. After a few moment of silence, Jun So decided to call Mr. Park. He ordered the man to ask Min Jung where Ha Jin was and protect her from harm while he was stuck in the hospital. After a few conversation on the phone, Jun So ended it with a sigh as he rested his head back on the cushy pillow.

Maybe due to his weak state, as soon as he closed his eyes, darkness consumed his mind and pulling him into deep sleep. That was the moment he had a visit from an angel..

* * *

The moment he opened his eyes, Jun So was surprised to see his surrounding. Flowers were everywhere. It was something he had never experienced before.

"Where... am I?" He muttered in confusion.

"Father"

An angelic sounded voice could be heard, Jun So turned around to see who was it and he was surprised to see the person. His eyes stared at the young woman who he couldn't call and claim as his daughter thousand years ago, in disbelief.

"..Seol..?"

Seol smiled and rushed to Jun So, embracing her tightly. "Father! Finally I can call you that"

"Is this a dream..? Yes.. This must be a dream" Jun So embraced his daughter in return. He embraced her tightly. His embrace filled with the feeling he had restraint in order to keep her safe, the feeling he had to hide for her safety.

"You are inside your dream, I come here to give you a warning" Seol said after releasing her embrace.

"Warning?" Jun So said, he stared at Seol in confusion.

"Father. Stay away from 'that woman'!" Seol said, her expression was serious.

"That woman?" Jun So frowned for a while then his face lit up as he realized who was it. "You mean.. Min Jee?"

"Yes!" Seol nodded, "That woman is dangerous!"

Jun So smiled, "Don't worry. I won't meet Min Jee anymore"

Seol shook her head in frustration, "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what?" Asked Jun So, clearly he was confused. It was the first time he had a decent conversation with his daughter. Back then, there was a huge distance between them. A distance he couldn't shorten for Seol's safety.

"That woman is planning to kill mother!" Seol said and Jun So's expression changed.

"...What..?"

"She Is Going To Kill Mother and Little Sister and She Won't Stop Until Mother and Little Sister are Dead!"

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Yaaaayy, I can finish Chapter 23! :D**

 **Well, thank god I have the time to write and since my fingers are on fire~ I decided to type the next chapter ASAP! Hell yeah! XDD**

 **Anyway, for Chapter 24. There will be a delay since I have so many work to do but I'll try to finish it ASAP! DX**

 **Now that the story back to the present, There will be so many tension, drama, bitter sweet moment aaaaaaannnnddd.. Mature scene (especially at the next chapter~ XDD ) Ho ho ho ho~ :D**

 **Relaaax, it's not THAT mature but enough to make your face hot XD**

 **Okay, I guess enough random talking from me XDD**

 **Please give me reviews, comment, opinion for this chapter. I will appreciate it! :D**

 **See you again at the next chapter! :D**


	24. The One And Only Queen

"That woman is planning to kill mother!" Seol said and Jun So's expression changed.

"...What..?"

"She Is Going To Kill Mother and Little Sister and She Won't Stop Until Mother and Little Sister are Dead!"

Seol stared at Jun So, her eyes showed how desperate she was. "Father, please believe me!"

Jun So stared at his daughter for a while. His mind was trying to asses the situation logically but none of it made sense to what he was experiencing at the moment. His daughter, she was wearing Goryeo robe, appeared in his dream, That meant only one thing.

"..Seol.." Jun So spoke, "..Are you a ghost..?"

Silence fell and soon followed by a burst of laughter coming from Seol. She laughed so much that it made Jun So annoyed at his own daughter. A scowl appeared on his face as he stared at her.

"You laugh too much" he said in annoyance.

"I am so sorry, Father. But your words really caught me off guard" She said between her laughter. Finally after quite a moment, Seol finally regained her composure.

"I am not a ghost" Seol started explaining, "More like a guardian spirit. I refused to be reborn so I can protect you, mother and little sister."

"I see" Jun So replied, nodding his head to show how he understood her explanation.

Seol tilted her head slightly, her eyes twinkled mischievously "Why? Don't tell me you are afraid of ghost ~" She said. "The great King of Goryeo, Gwanjong is afraid of ghost. You will be a laughing stock, you know~"

Jun So rolled his eyes upon hearing his daughter's mischievous taunt. Like mother, like daughter. At time like this, Seol resembled the Old Hae Soo so much. Tomboyish, Rebellious, Sly and Full of Mischief.

"Who said anything about that?" Jun So raised his eyebrow, the arrogance of Gwanjong could be seen on his face before Seol giggled softly. A soft smile appeared on his face as he lifted his hand to touch Seol's face.

"I missed you, I am sure your mother missed you too" Jun So said. "..Because of my arrogance.. I lost so much, She lost so much, You lost so much.. We lost so much.."

"Forgive me" Jun So said.

Seol touched her father's hand, a smile, filled with longing, sadness and sincerity, could be seen on her face. "It's okay Father.. Sometimes tragic fate can lead us to better future. I couldn't call you father back then, couldn't even get closer to you, but now.. I can"

"Wait.. you said something about 'Little Sister'.." Jun So said, "you mean.."

Giggling, Seol nodded "Yes. The baby is a girl."

Jun So scoffed in disbelief, happiness could be seen on his face. "Impossible, is this for real?"

Seol nodded excitedly. Jun So laughed and embraced Seol once again, moving side to side for a little bit. "Oh God! Wait till your mother hear this! She will be surprised!"

"um.. Father..?" Seol calling out to him from inside his embrace, somehow her tone filled with guilt. "..Mother already knew about it.."

Jun So stopped moving, slowly his hands dropped to his sides, releasing Seol from his embrace. Seol stared at Jun So guiltily, especially when disbelief expression appeared on her father's face.

"Say that again?"

Seol bit her lower lip awkwardly before repeating the words once again "umm.. Mother already knew about it..?" she ended the sentence with a question tone.

Jun So took a deep breath before releasing it slowly, Annoyance was clearly seen on his face. "What is it with Ha Jin and secrets? How can she keep this away from me? It seems you and your mother share the same trait, turning important things into secrets. This is not fair" Jun So said sulkily.

"I am sorry, Father" Seol said in amusement tone.

"You don't look like you're sorry" Jun So said in annoyance. "Seriously, I am surrounded by women who can pass the test as secret agents" He grumbled in soft voice and making Seol giggled even more.

"So that means you have visited her too, right?" Jun So interrogated his own daughter.

"Yes, twice. First when Mother nearly lost her life and second before the party. The reason why mother dropped the glass from that woman is because she was trying to kill little sister"

Jun So closed his eyes, "So that's why.." he muttered softly, "..I have done something terrible to your mother.."

A gasp could be heard and when Jun So opened his eyes, Seol's body was fading slowly. "Seol!"

"Looks like my time is up, Father please take care of mother and little sister! That woman will do anything to kill both of them!" Said Seol before fading completely.

The moment Jun So opened his eyes, it was the next day. The light that had engulfed him inside the dream probably due to sunlight that pierced through the window. Remembering Seol's warning about Min Jee, Jun So wanted to leave the hospital as soon as possible but the doctor forbid him to do so. Thus he had to stay another day before he could go home.

* * *

The next day.. Andong, North Gyongsang Province..

Ha Jin was walking on the small path of Hahoe Village, staring at the rice fields that spread wide on each sides of her. The clear air, the soft wind breeze, the scenery, all of it brought peace to her mind. Especially when it kept thinking of a certain man.

Her mother was wise to bring her to this village. It was beautiful and breath taking, the things that could not be seen in the city. Her feet brought her to a river, where she always spent her time every day. Maybe because every time she spent her time near that river, she remembered how she used to wait for a certain prince to return. Two years she had waited while kept writing those sad poem the prince gave her.

She also remembered the arguments, their banters, their so called 'date', the kisses and many other things they did together.

"and here I am.. waiting for him again.." Ha Jin said with a sad smile on her face. "..I wonder what should I do if he doesn't return to me again.."

"Should I disappear from his sight once and for all?" Ha Jin asked, rubbing the bulge on her belly. Her pregnancy had reached six months old now and how she wished that Jun So was here with her. He had lost the time when she was pregnant back then and she promised him that he won't miss it again this time.

"What do you think, baby?" asked Ha Jin. However her heart stopped beating when she heard a voice spoke to her.

"Then I will search for you.." The voice that spoke to her was not from her imagination. It was too lucid for an imagination. Turning around, Ha Jin found Jun So standing slightly far from where she was standing.

Just a mere sight of him could make her heart beating again. Yes.. only just a mere sight of him, Ha Jin could feel her body shivers, longing for the warmth that only he could provide.

"..Jun So.."

"I dared you to try running away from me, didn't I?" Jun So took one step forward while giving that charming smile.

"You found me because Min Jung told you, didn't he?" Accused Ha Jin.

"I would have found you even without his help. You know that" Jun So replied and he was wrong about it, Ha Jin admitted inside.

"I told you that you can't leave me" Jun So kept walking closer and stopped so close in front of Ha Jin.

"I won't let you go either. You have to be mine, You can't go anywhere. I will never allow you to leave me" Jun So stared straight to her eyes.

Desire, longing and more importantly.. Love, could be seen clearly in the depth of his eyes. No more confusion and doubts fogging those strong looking eyes of his. Ha Jin could feel tears swelling on the corner of her eyes. She could feel his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly and for the love of God.. How she missed his touch.

"..You are.. My Queen.." Whispered Jun So, "No women can replace you and no women will be able to.."

A sob broke from her lips as she heard Jun So's last whispered before crushing his lips on hers.

"..My One and Only Queen.."

The moment Jun So's lips touched hers, Ha Jin surrendered herself to him. No need for persuasion, her lips parted willingly for him, accepting his tongue that entered and danced with hers.

Oh God.. She missed him so much. Ha Jin never realized how huge her longing was until she felt his touch. Both of them glued to each other, kissing passionately like there was no tomorrow. She bloomed within his embrace, like a flower that bloomed happily under the sun, She bloomed due to his love, his caresses, his kisses, his touch.

"Ha Jin.." Jun So whispered her name as soon as he broke the kiss only to continue it again. His thirst for her could not be quenched, it kept growing rapidly. All he wanted was her, yes.. She was all that he needed.

Finally... His Queen returned to his embrace... He would not let her go ever again.. The One and Only Queen of His Heart.. By His Side, She Would Always Stay...

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

Author's note :

Well, Chapter 24 is finished! :D

I said that I don't have to write the next chapter and there will be delay but TADAAAAA~ ! I neglected my work just to finish this.. (O.O)a

Yeah.. Yea.. I know I am a bad employee XDD

Guess the delay will happen for chapter 25. XDDD

Anyway, The 'Mature' scene is here but that is not all. The next chapter might also has it. It all depends on my mood. :P

Nyahahaha ~ XDDD Ahem! Move along ~ I need opinion, comment, etc etc etc. Like I have said so many times already. I will appreciate it. :D

So see you later on the chapter, folks! :D

PS : Oh! For background sound, I only provide it in Wattpad version only now. You can check, _**Ayu Indah Sari** _ or ** _Sun Princess Amaterasu_**. Don't forget to vote and follow me! :D


	25. Home Sweet Home

The sky had slowly turned from clear blue to crimson. It was a sign to end the daily activities, the work you had done for many hours but that was not applied in Tae's Mansion. The maids and butlers gathered in front of the main door as if they were waiting for someone's return.

Of course that 'Someone' was none other that the Lady of Tae's mansion, Tae Ha Jin. Jun So had informed the head maid and the head butler that he would bring back his wife today before going to Andong so early in the morning. From the tone Jun So used, the head maid, Miss Seung and the head butler, Mr. Suk knew that their master was determined to bring his wife back.

It was proven by the sight of a black Bentley Continental entering the gate, moving closer toward them and stopped in front of the mansion. The chauffeur, Mr. Kim exited the car and moved to open the back door.

The first one who exited the car was Jun So, followed by his wife, Tae Ha Jin who was in her sixth months pregnancy. Miss Seung and Mr. Suk bowed at them, the rest of the maids and butlers followed their example.

"Welcome back, Master, Madam" said both Miss Seung and Mr. Suk.

Ha Jin smiled at the two, "Thank you, it's good to be back."

Both of Miss Seung and Mr. Suk were the new appointed leader for the maids and butlers. Jun So told her along the way, he wanted at least two persons as leaders to manage the mansion, the maids and butlers.

"Come." Jun So held Ha Jin hand and entered the mansion together with her while Mr. Suk and Miss Seung carried her luggage.

They went straight to the master bedroom. Ha Jin recalled the last memories she had in this room as soon as she entered, it was a heart breaking memory. At that time, she thought she had lost Jun So's love and almost -once again- regretted her love for him.

Click!

The door was silently closed by Miss Seung and Mr. Suk after they put the luggage, leaving the couple to have their own privacy. Silence filled the room and Jun So turned to face Ha Jin who -in his view- was lost in her own thoughts.

"Do you want me to unpack your things?" He asked, "I can do that If-"

His words were cut by Ha Jin who suddenly grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled Jun So close as she gave him a passionate kiss. Of course it took Jun So by surprise but Jun So's desire lit up instantly just by her kiss. Probably because it had been so damn long for him to taste her lips.

Both of them touched each other, stripping each other clothes. Jun So stopped his hand on Ha Jin's growing belly. "Ha Jin.. I don't want to hurt you.." He said in husky voice, panting hard.

Ha Jin stared right to her husband's eyes that were clouded by desire, she could see her own desire reflected on those beautiful eyes of his. "You won't hurt me.." Ha Jin whispered, wrapping her arms around Jun So's neck while leaning closer to bit Jun So's lower lip.

"Ha Jin.." Jun So moaned softly, trembling slightly due to his wife's sensual attacks. "..Don't drive me crazy.. I might be rough on you.."

"It's fine.. Be rough on me.."

Letting a soft growl, Jun So lifted his wife's body as her legs wrapped around his waist and started kissing her roughly. Ha Jin accepted it and returned it with the same passion. Putting her on the bed, Jun So removed the last remaining of her clothes. That night, Jun So loved his Queen with more passion than usual, making her crying his name over and over again.

* * *

At the same time.. in Oh Family Mansion..

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOO! HELP ME! AAAAAAAHHH!"

"GO AWAY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

Screams could be heard clearly. It came from corner room at the second floor, the room where Oh Seung Min, The second wife of Oh Yoo Han, the former master of Oh Family, had been locked up.

Those screams happened because the dose of drugs that was injected in her had been increased, causing her to have lucid hallucination and delusions. It sent shivers down on whoever heard it and that included the workers in that mansion. It as if they lived in a haunted asylum. The only one who didn't get affected by it was probably the head butler of Oh Family, Chang Ji seok.

He calmly making herbal tea for his master, Oh Min Jee and didn't even flinch when the screams erupted from the locked room once again. He carried the tea with snacks on the silver tray, headed to his master's room.

After knocking for a few times, there was only silence but it didn't bother Chang Ji Seok at all. He just entered the room and didn't frown of how messy the room was. Broken vases and destroyed paintings were all over the room. Oh Min Jee could be found sitting on the long sofa, her hair was messy and her eyes were dark. The Gretchen am Spinnrade by Franz Schubert song filled the room, filled it with sinister and dark atmosphere.

"Milady" Ji Seok put the tray on the small table near the long sofa and knelt in front of Min Jee whose eyes were staring at the space.

"I brought the snacks and herbal tea for you" he said softly and gently, "Please.. you must eat something"

"..He said it was a mistake.." Min Jee muttered softly under her breath.

"Milady?"

"..He said it was a mistake to love me.. I was a mere replacement for that low class slut he called his wife.."

"Milady.. Please forget about that man, he is not worth to risk your health for.." Ji Seok pleaded.

"..True.. He is not worth it, is he..?" Min Jee smiled like a psychotic woman. "..He is not worth it.. After all.. He chose that slut over me.."

"True, Milady.." Ji Seok handed the tea on her hand.

"Ji Seok.." Min Jee said after taking a sip of the herbal tea. "..I want to punish him.."

"Milady.."

"You're with me, right?" Asked Min Jee, staring at the older male. Her eyes were hopeful, like a Queen's eyes who stared at her knight.

There were no words coming from Ji Seok for a while, he only stared at Min Jee, for a short moment, there was conflict in the older male's eyes but it disappeared right away.

"Of course, Milady.." Ji Seok lifted one of Min Jee's hand and kissed it.

"..Until The End.."

Pleased with the vow Ji Seok gave her, sinister smile appeared on Min Jee's face. The song kept repeating over and over again, as if informing the world that the devil and it's aide were about to unleash horror and destruction upon it...

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Okay Chapter 25 is done and yep, the next chapter will be the start of a VERY VERY VEEERRYYYY Big storm.**

 **Okay, I am exagerating. XDD Sorry bout that ~ XD**

 **The song I use for Min Jee's scene is Gretchen am Spinnrade by Franz Schubert**

 **Quite an eerie song that fit her because just like the song, it as if Min Jee keep on repeating the same pain, the same curse, over and over again. There is no end to it and that is the kind of Hellish road she chose.**

 **Well As usual, I need comment, vote, opinion on this chapter. Hope it's not boring and for the mature scene.. Well, I hope it makes you fan your face XDD**

 **LOL! I know I am weird :P**

 **See you later in the next chapter! :D**


	26. The Devil's Threat

**Note : A new Cast has been Added. Actor Ji Chang Wook will be the cast of Han Ji Kyung, Jun So's best friend.**

* * *

 _Oh Min Jee was standing inside a room with pictures of her, her mother and her father. The good times she used to have before everything fell apart. The 'Nacht und Träume' song by Franz Schubert, filled that single room that contained only a single bed, a desk and a chair._

 _The door was opened from outside and another Oh Min Jee entered the room. This Oh Min Jee was different, she was stylish, confidence radiated from her, not to mention the wickedness as well._

 _The Wicked Oh Min Jee, that was what the plain Oh Min Jee called her. The wicked snorted in mockery as she listened to the song._

 _"You still listen to this song, huh?"_

 _"It's mother's favorite" The plain Oh Min Jee answered, "Don't you remember?"_

 _"I prefer not to remember. I don't want to remember anything about that woman" The wicked spoke bluntly._

 _"But why?"_

 _"Because SHE DIED!" The wicked Oh Min Jee shouted hysterically out of the blue, making the plain Oh Min Jee flinched in fear._

 _"She Died! Leaving us behind! And Since then.. Our life turn to HELL!" The wicked Oh Min Jee stared at the plain one in anger, her eyes filled with hatred and darkness._

 _"Or have you forgotten that, oh dear my weak self?" She smirked, her tone filled mockery for the plain Oh Min Jee who just stood on the same spot, looking so afraid._

 _"No.. I haven't forgotten that.. but, it's not mother's fault!" The plain Oh Min Jee stood her ground,_

 _"Her death is inevitable! Stop trying to blame mother for your evil deeds!"_

 _"MY evil deeds?" The Wicked raised one eyebrow._

 _"That woman who seduced father, you have tortured her far enough.. It's time you let her go and That woman you called slut.. I know she is a nice woman, she fits Jun So, the man you're in love with!"_

 _The plain took one step closer toward the wicked, her eyes pleading her "Please, stop all of this!"_

 _She wanted to stop, the more her other self did those wicked actions, the more guilt she felt inside. All she wanted was a new life for herself, hence the reason why she accepted her other side's extended hands._

 _Silent filled the room and the wicked raised her hand, reaching for the neck of The plain Oh Min Jee. "I won't.." She said._

 _The cold tone of hers made the plain Oh Min Jee shivers as her hands reached for the wicked ones. "That is the reason why you made me, isn't it?" The wicked eyes widened, glaring at the plain like a mad woman. Her eyes flared with hatred like those of evil spirits inside the movie._

 _"to take revenge! to do the things you CAN'T do!"_

 _The strength of her hands on the plain's neck increased, making the plain Oh Min Jee scratching the wicked's hands, over and over, trying to gasp for some air._

 _"If I stop then what should I do?! What is the purpose of my existence?! ANSWER ME!"_

 _Was that true?_  
 _Yes.. She wanted to take revenge but not to this extend, not this far._  
 _She just wanted them to know that she was hurt, that she was in pain and how she was someone not to be messed with._

 _Was it too much to ask?_

 _The plain Min Jee's eyes were slowly closed and it didn't take long before the wicked Min Jee released the grip on the neck of the plain Min Jee. She tried to calm herself down, staring at Min Jee who coughed violently, catching her own breath, gasping some air._

 _"I won't stop." The wicked spoke after a long silence, "The moment I stop, is the moment when I die."_

 _The plain Min Jee stared at her wicked self turning around, walking towards the snow colored door. Her lips were parted, trying to say something, anything to her wicked self but before she said anything, the wicked Min Jee stopped as soon as she opened the door._

 _"You.. have failed me.." She muttered softly, turning her head slightly to see her weak and plain self from over her shoulder._

 _The figure that was lying helplessly on the wooden floor, staring at her with weak and eyes filled with guilt. Oh, how she hated it so much. She thought, her weak self understood the pain she had carried for both of them. She thought, her weak self would support her until the end._

 _The guilt in those weak eyes, it as if telling the wicked Min Jee that her very existence was a mistake, a shame, a... failure.. and she didn't like the feeling at all._

 _"I don't need you anymore." The wicked Min Jee coldly stared at The plain Min Jee, "It's time for me to be free."_

 _The plain Min Jee stared at her wicked self in confusion before her eyes widened in realization upon the meaning behind the words her wicked self just said._

 _"..No.." The plain Min Jee shook her head, hoping that the fear she had, was nothing but a fear. However the smile on the face of her wicked self told her the opposite._

 _"Now.. This body will belong solely to me" The Wicked Min Jee gave a wicked smile before closing the door and.._

 _Click!_

 _The door was locked from outside. Using her last strength, The plain Min Jee forced herself to stand and rush toward the door._

 _"No! Stop it! Don't lock it!" The shout could be heard from inside the room along with the banging sound of the door, it kept repeated over and over again._

 _The wicked Min Jee just walked away, knowing that the moment she locked the door, her plain self would disappear... Slowly.. Slowly... Until there was nothing left but her own self.._

* * *

Golden Word Company, Tae Jun So's Office..

Tae Jun So, the president of Golden World company was sitting on his chair, facing the window instead of his desk. Happiness was beaming from his face. All employees in Golden World knew the reason. It was because the Cinderella had returned to the prince's arms.

The news about Tae Ha Jin leaving the Tae Mansion had reached the media, especially when Jun So passed out due severe exhaustion. The media mentioned how the marriage between Ha Jin and Jun So was nearly broken and there was a third person between them.

Of course Jun So didn't care for such things. When he was surrounded by reporters the moment he stepped out of the car, being bombarded with questions about the third person and divorce, Jun So gave a smile filled with happiness and said that they needed to dig more information before asking such silly questions. Jun So stated that there was only one woman in his life and that woman was his wife.

That statement sent the reporters to their silence and Jun So used that chance to escape after giving a note to his wife at home using one of the reporter's camera. That moment was the moment when all reporters felt that they were stupid to chase after a scandal news from the president of Golden World who was so madly in love with his wife. The quote that saying that Men in Love would become stupid fit the situation Jun So was in right now.

The smile on Jun So's face became wider when he remembered the passionate love making with his wife when they just returned to the mansion. He remembered how Ha Jin kept begging for more while he was worried that intense love making would hurt the baby. However any sane man would crumble when seeing their wife seductively begging their husband for more love. That night, Jun So lost his sanity and acted based on his male instinct instead.

Letting out a happy sigh, Jun So turned around to face his desk but jumped slightly on his seat and groaned in annoyance. The reason for his action was because the moment he turned around, Mr. Park was there, standing in front of his desk, with a creepy smile on his face.

"ahh.." Jun So rubbed his chest before knocking the table.

"Knock!" He grumbled, "Don't you know privacy?!"

"I did knock, but you seemed so occupied with something" Mr. Park calmly retorted before a mischievous smile appeared on his face,

"Something fun~"

Heat crept from Jun So's neck to his face as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "What brings you here?" He asked, decided to change the subject before the older man started prying about his personal life.

"Here is the report about Oh Min Jee and Oh family" Mr. Park said, putting a folder on the desk.

"Sadly, I can't dig much about it" Mr. Park said as he sat on the nearby sofa.

Jun So frowned slightly, confusion and curiosity clearly shown on his face as he stared at the older man. "How so?"

"It seems there is someone who is trying to get rid anyone who tries to dig any information about Oh family and the current master" Mr. Park explained, his face was serious and Jun So knew that when Mr. Park showed that kind of face then the problem was something dreadful.

"One of my informant was found dead this morning and one of the worker he has link inside, is reported missing right now"

Silence fell to the room as soon as Mr. Park finished his words, both men stared at each other as if speaking to each other using telepathy. It lasted for quite a moment before Jun So opened his lips to speak.

"Do what you can to find something" Jun So said,

Mr, Park nodded before a teasing smile appeared on his face. Seeing the smile, Jun So became alerted in an instant.

"So, what were you thinking about to make you let out a soft happy sigh~?" Mr. Park asked, crossing his legs. His eyes twinkled with mischief and amusement.

"Would you stop prying into my personal life?" Jun So grumbled to the older man,

"So you were thinking about something personal~" The mischievous smile on Mr. Park's face became wider, clearly he was happy that Jun So fell into his trap.

Cursing inwardly for his foolish words, Jun So was about to retort when the intercom let out a beeping sound.

"Yes?" Jun So asked in annoyed tone, glaring at the older man who was having fun teasing him at this very moment.

"Sir, there is a guest for you."

"Guest?" Jun So raised one eyebrow, "What guest? I don't have any appointment today."

"The person said the he is your best friend. His name is Han Ji Kyung."

"Oh, send him in." said Jun So and releasing the intercom button.

"Han Ji Kyung, from what I remember, he is the son of the famous General Han in Korean Army." Mr. Park said as he stood from his seat. "And the brat who always challenged me in the past"

At the same time, a knocking sound came from the door and soon it was opened. The secretary had brought a tall man who had a handsome face that was in a same level as Jun So. Even Jun So's secretary -Jun So noticed- was glancing at the man next to her curiously.

Jun So couldn't blame her. Any sane woman would be interested upon seeing his best friend. Even though Ji Kyung always said that Jun So was Mr. Popular, but Jun So noticed that Ji Kyung was as popular as him.

"Hey There, Chingu~" Ji Kyung grinned, raising one hand and greeted Jun So familiarly.

That was so like Ji Kyung. He always had that I-do-things-my-way attitude. Jun So grinned back at his best friend.

"Long time no see, Ji Kyung!" He said, moving closer to his best friend and gave him a friendly hug.

"I shall leave now, President" Mr. Park said as he left after nodding to Ji Kyung.

"Ah Yes, Mr. Park. Thank you for your help." Jun So said and the door was closed from outside. Ji Kyung whose eyes were following Mr. Park until the door was closed, turned his gaze back at Jun So.

"Hey, isn't he, old man Park?" Ji Kyung asked.

Jun So chuckled and nodded, "You still call him that? How much grudge you have towards him anyway?"

"MANY" Ji Kyung replied, moving to the sofa and sat on the same spot where Mr. Park had sat on.

"I still haven't paid him the debt for beating me many times in the past" Ji Kyung said with a scowl on his face.

Hearing Ji Kyung's words, Jun So let out a soft laughter as he moved to one of the closet and took a bottle of liquor from it. In the past, Ji Kyung used to challenge Mr. Park so many times for a spar in martial arts but each time, he was beaten pretty bad. Jun So also learned martial arts under Mr. Park's guidance but he told Mr. Park to keep it a secret from his family.

"Brandy?" Offered Jun So, showing Ji Kyung the glass bottle.

"Just one glass." Ji Kyung raised a finger, "I'm still working."

"Working? In Korea?" Jun So asked while pouring Brandy into two glasses. "I thought you only have missions outside of Korea"

There was a pause before Ji Kyung opened his mouth to answer, "Well, there is something I need to do here" He said, taking the brandy from Jun So's hand.

"Anyway, let's talk about you. Mr. Popular.. wait, that's not your tittle anymore. hmm.. what was it they call you on the news? ah!" Ji Kyung snapped his finger,

"The Prince in love~" He grinned and took a sip of the brandy in his hand.

Jun So snorted, "calling me names but when I got married, you didn't even come"

"I couldn't come." Corrected Ji Kyung, "I was in London tracking the lead of a certain organization"

Even though Ji Kyung always talked about his missions freely to Jun So, he never gave Jun So the exact details. Jun So noticed that even though Ji Kyung looked so relax and laid back like he didn't have any problems, in truth Ji Kyung always on his full alert and be on his guard. Jun So knew this was a habit that was trained and developed over the years and experience. After All, Ji Kyung's job made him this way. He was a secret agent.

"But let's not talk about me." Ji Kyung let out the same mischievous smile that Mr. Park had. Jun So felt as if he was talking to the younger version of Mr. Park.

"Let's talk about you instead~" Ji Kyung started, "I have seen your dear beloved wife on the screen, she is quite a beauty and here I thought that you and Min Jee would get married someday~"

Yep, Ji Kyung was the younger version of Mr. Park. Jun So was about to say how similar Ji Kyung was to Mr. Park but remembering Ji Kyung's feeling of rivalry to Mr. Park, he decided to keep the words to himself.

"What I had with Min Jee was a mistake" Jun So said, sighing softly due to his best friend's attempt to tease him.

"A mistake?" Ji Kyung raised one eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I never loved her, it was a mistake on my part. I thought she was the one I was looking for but it turned out.."

"It was someone else" Ji Kyung finished Jun So words as he nodded in understanding. "I heard she returned from france?"

"Yes"

"Did she visit you and your wife?" Asked Ji Kyung. The tone he used might sound casual but Jun So felt there was something hidden in it.

"Yes. She did" Jun So answered the man.

"hmm.. How was her reaction?" Asked Ji Kyung more, now Jun So was curious of Ji Kyung's questions.

"Why do you have interest in Min Jee all of a sudden?" Asked Jun So, "Are you in love with her?"

"In Love?" Ji Kyung snorted in mockery, being in love was never a part of his life. It was something he wasn't capable of doing anyway.

"No, I am not. Just... Curious."

"And the reason for this curiosity is?"

The room suddenly filled with intense silence. Both men stared at each other for a while before Ji Kyung took a deep breath and released it.

"I am doing a charity work. Someone hires me to investigate the Oh Family."

"Someone?" Jun So asked, "Who?"

"A close friend of mine. He is poor, working part time in many places. This guy has a sister who works as a maid in Oh Family, But.. it's been a year since the last time he saw her. He can't even contact her. Even when he visits the mansion, they turn him down." Ji Kyung explained,

"Now he begs me to find his sister."

Jun So didn't say anything for a while, contemplating of whether he should tell the fact he just found out about Min Jee.

"Jun So?"

"Actually.. I just found out something about her" Jun So started speaking.

Ji Kyung's face became serious, the face of a secret agent in work appeared on his face. "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

Tae Mansion..

The Lady of the Mansion, Tae Ha Jin had finished cooking dinner for her beloved husband. Putting the plates and arranged it on the dining table by herself, Ha Jin glanced at the clock, it showed 6.15 PM.

"He will be home soon" Ha Jin smiled and as if conjured by thought, Jun So's voice could be heard from the front door.

"Ha Jin, I'm Home!" Steps could be heard and Jun So entered the dining room. "There you are"

His eyes lit up in happiness seeing his beloved wife's face. She looked beautiful wearing a peach color maternity dress, just like a goddess. No matter how many times he saw her wearing different dresses, she could always took his breath away.

Jun So stared at Ha Jin who walked closer towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ha Jin gave him a welcome back kiss. Something that Jun So always looking forward to after he arrived from work.

"Welcome home~" Ha Jin spoke softly, they were so close to each other and Jun So could feel her breath on his face.

"Mmm~" Jun So kissed her in return, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look lovely, darling"

A giggle came out of Ha Jin, "Thank you for the biased compliment but I look like a girl carrying a basket ball on her stomach. I bet you are hungry. I cook something for you"

Biased compliment? Jun So begged to differ. He never understood why Ha Jin thought it was a biased compliment. She looked beautiful, even more beautiful in her pregnant state. The thought of his beloved woman carrying his child inside her always stirred his feelings, sending certain shivers running down his spine.

"You cooked something?" Jun So asked, his tone filled with disapproval.

Noticing the tone, Ha Jin smiled in amusement. "The maids did all the hard work, I only did the cooking" She said and caught Jun So off guard by licking his lips erotically.

"Let's eat, honey" She winked and giggled mischievously when she saw Jun So's surprised expression. However the moment she released her arms off her husband neck and was about to turn around, Jun So's arms that was wrapping around her waist pulled her back into his embrace. This time it was Ha Jin who was caught off guard.

"You.." Jun So whispered, "Naughty woman.."

He leaned closer to her neck, licking softly. A soft chuckle came of him when he felt Ha Jin shivered in his embrace due to his action.

"Jun So.." Ha Jin moaned his name softly when Jun So continue licking and nibbling her neck.

"You started it, honey" Jun So murmured lustily, "You turned on the beast in me"

"J-Jun So.. The food.." Ha Jin said breathlessly.

"No, I want to eat you first" Jun So whispered and moved his lips to hers, giving his wife a torrid kiss.

However their passionate moment were disrupted by the knocking sound of the door. Miss Seung entered the dining room awkwardly, apparently she had a feeling that she had interrupted a very private moment. She tried to hide the embarrassment for noticing how the couple were in a very passionate moment just by seeing the state of their lips.

"Yes?" Jun So asked, his tone filled with annoyance and dripped with sarcasm while Ha Jin looked away in embarrassment.

"Pa-Pardon me, Master but this just came" Miss Seung showed the couple a shoe sized box, wrapped by rosy colored wrap paper.

"From who?" Jun So asked.

"There is no sender, Sir. Hence the reason why I have to report as soon as possible" explained Miss Seung.

Frowning in confusion, Jun So took the box off the head of maid's hand and put it on dining table as he started to unwrap it. However the moment he opened the box, Ha Jin who stood next to him gasped and turned her face away.

Inside, a dead rabbit with small knife on it's gut was lying there. From the blood that was scattered all around inside the box, the poor animal had just been killed. A small card was lying on it too and Jun So took it as he read the message inscribed there.

 **"Vengeance is in my heart, Death in my hand, Blood and Revenge are hammering in my head"**

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Finally I can write again! ToT**

 **Sorry for the delay, I have a very hectic moment at work and it took weeks to finish. Finally I can write again and Tadaaaaa~ ! Chapter 26 is here! :D**

 **Well, the next chapters might be a little tense. Hope you prepare your heart ~ :D**

 **LOL XD**

 **Anyway, I added a new cast. It's one of my boyfie, Ji Chang Wook ~ He is the new cast for Jun So's best friend, Ha Ji Kyung ~ He will play a vital role in future chapters ~ :D**

 **As usual, I need opinion for this current chapter, Please give it to me ! :D**

 **XDD**

 **See you again in the next chapter! :D**

 **Adieeuuu~ ^o^/**


	27. The Terror

Tae Mansion..

"Get rid of this.. NOW!" Jun So said in anger, wrapping his arms around Ha Jin tightly. It as if he wanted to shield her from all harm.

Miss Seung nodded and took the box right away. However, just as she was about to reach the door, Jun So stopped her.

"Wait.. Don't throw it away.." He said while caressing Ha Jin's long hair softly, soothing her in his arms.

"Sir?" Miss Seung looked at him, clearly confused.

Ha Jin who hid her face within his embrace, lifted her head to meet Jun So's eyes. "Why?" She asked.

"I am going to show it to someone tomorrow" answered Jun So, "Just don't throw it away" He said at Miss Seung.

Oh Seung Ri nodded and left the two of them at the dining room. Ha Jin let out a soft sigh, "Poor animal.." She muttered softly. "How could she do something like that, she is an elegant woman.."

Jun So didn't say a word, his face looked serious and the reason why he didn't say a word was because he knew that Oh Min Jee was not as elegant as Ha Jin thought her to be. No.. He couldn't say it to her, knowing it would increase her stress level.

"Jun So..?"

Ha Jin's voice pulled Jun So away from his deep thought. Her eyes was searching his face, worried could be seen on her beautiful face. A soft smile, loving and gentle, appeared on Jun So's face.

"Let's go to bed" he said, putting his arm around her. "You look tired." Both of them exited the dining room, heading to the bedroom.

"I am fine" Ha Jin lied, despite the worry that decorated her face and how pale it was, Jun So could see how stubborn his wife was.

"No, you are not fine, my love" Jun So chuckled softly, holding the urge to shake his head. Hae Soo's stubbornness drove him crazy at times but when she was like this, she looked so adorable that he wanted to kiss her senseless.

Arriving at the bedroom, Jun So closed the door as soon as Ha Jin entered. Ha Jin turned around to face him, the worry on her face was replaced by curiosity.

"You said you want to show the box to someone.. Who is the person?" asked Ha Jin. Jun So didn't realize she was thinking about it all the way from the dining room to their room.

"You will meet him tomorrow" Jun So walked closer toward Ha Jin while loosened up his tie.

Seeing her husband's action, Ha Jin became alerted. She became flustered, "D-Darling.. don't you want to eat first?"

Reaching for his wife, Jun So pulled her closer. His other hand was reaching for the zipper on her back.

"I told you, didn't I?" He whispered close to her ear while he unzipped the maternity dress, Ha Jin wore.

An evil smile appeared on his face when Ha Jin shivered slightly due to his sensual attack, biting her lobe and licking her ear, Jun So whispered more as the dress dropped to floor.

"I want to eat you first~"

Placing his masculine hand on her cheek, he traced it until one brushed her lips and pressed inside. Ha Jin surrendered herself to her prince.. No.. Her King. She could feel the warmth coming from between her legs as she sucked on Jun So's finger, sliding in and out of her mouth.

Jun So's eyes filled with desire when he saw Ha Jin's lustful expression. It lit the fire within his heart. His other hand traced her bare skin lightly, taking of her bra as it fell on the floor. The hand continued the job, touching her collarbone then down to her left breast. He stopped there, exploring the new shape brought on by changes from her pregnancy.

It was fuller and oh.. So sensitive. He knew it from Ha Jin's reaction when he played with it, using his five fingers in a cone motion encircling her breast, playing the tip over and over again. Ha Jin moaned even more, feeling feverish and begged him to put his mouth on where she needed it to be.

"Jun So.. Please.."

"Hmm?" Jun So stared at his wife with amusement, "Please what, sweet heart?" he asked while kept playing with her breast.

"Your mouth.. Please"

"Not yet~" He whispered as he took his hand from her mouth and gave the same treatment to her other breast, making Ha Jin grabbed his shoulders and tilted her head backward due to his intense teasing. Her moan became slightly louder, driving Jun So crazy.

But No.. Not yet..  
He wanted to take it slow this time.. Very slow..

"Jun So, Please.." Ha Jin begged one more time, her tone was soft and more seductive that it almost sent Jun So over the edge.

Lifting Ha Jin and carefully put her on the bed, Jun So spread her legs and bent down to kiss her sensitive part, his tongue slide between her slick folds of femininity, stroking her sweetest spot with the tip of his tongue and that caused Ha Jin to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh God! Jun So!" Ha Jin cried out in pleasure, "Yes! More!"

She couldn't believe how good Jun So was, his skill in bed always made Ha Jin crumbled, resigning herself to the mercy of Her King. It always felt so good to feel his tongue moving between her thighs, dancing together with the flesh of her womanhood until her mind exploded, screaming out his name.

Panting hard, Ha Jin stared at her husband with teary eyes and flustered cheeks. "Jun So.. I want you.."

Jun So gulped an air once. His body shuddered due to extreme desire as he stared at his wife seductive expression. Climbed on top of her, Jun So entered her body in one move while fixing his eyes to Ha Jin's face.

Caressing her bulging belly, Jun So whispered possessively, "My Baby.." he started moving his hips, making Ha Jin moaned louder and louder. Thrusting into her over and over again, letting his desire took over his sanity.

"My Woman.."

His desire for her couldn't be quenched, no matter how many times he embraced her. Jun So wanted to make her cry in pleasure. He wanted to mess her up so bad that she couldn't think anything but him. He wanted to eat her up, so that she completely his and it was shown on his action.

Both of them danced together until they reached the peak, screaming in pleasure. That night, Jun So embraced his Queen over and over again as it lasted till dawn.

* * *

Meanwhile..

Apelbaum Apartment, Nonhyeon-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul..

A man was standing half naked, wearing nothing but a black sweat pants. His eyes coldly stared at the night view of the city, cigarette on his lips, burning softly. That man was none other than Han Ji Kyung, Jun So's best friend and South Korea Secret Agent.

 ** _"_** ** _What I had with Min Jee was a mistake"_**

"a mistake huh?" Ji Kyung muttered softly as he recalled the conversation in Jun So's office.

* * *

 _"_ _So she said those words to you?" asked Ji Kyung, taking another sip of his brandy._

 _"_ _Yes, her face.." Jun So said seriously, "It's not like the Min Jee I used to know"_

 _"_ _Well I was surprised when I see you got hooked up with her" Ji Kyung shifted to another position on his seat, "But at that time, I thought you need it.."_

 _"_ _Me? need it?" Jun So frowned in confusion._

 _"_ _Don't you remember how you were back then?" asked Ji Kyung, "Calm, collected, cool and more over, emotionless"_

 _Jun So didn't say a word. It was because he knew it as well, that he didn't behave like a human being in the past. His soul was searching for his queen, longing to meet her and how he missed her voice, her laughter, her lips, her touch._

 _"_ _But it's different now"_

 _Jun So's attention returned to Ji Kyung who looked at him with warm eyes and a smile that fit with it. Jun So returned it with the same smile._

 _"_ _Looks like I have caused you worry" Jun So said, "I am sorry"_

 _"_ _Well as long as you are happy, that's fine with me" Ji Kyung shrugged and his face turned serious, "And? do you have any other information?"_

 _"_ _Well, Mr. Park left this here" said Jun So and gave the folder to Ji Kyung. "I haven't checked it yet"_

 _Ji Kyung took it and read the information inside, flipping the pages and his face grew serious when he read the last page. Jun So noticed it and responded to it_

 _"_ _What?" he asked curiously,_

 _"_ _This man.." he took the photo and flipped it for Jun So to see, the photo of Ji Seok was on it._

 _"_ _That's Ji Seok, Min Jee's head butler and most trusted person." Jun So said, "What's wrong with him?"_

 _"_ _This man used to be a secret agent" Ji Kyung said, " a top class one, in fact"_

 _"_ _This..." Jun So was speechless "I know you are not the type to joke around about this kind of thing, so this must be the truth.. But.. how did he end up as a head butler of Oh family?"_

 _"_ _I don't know the details but I heard rumor that one of the top class agents retired suddenly and left without explanation. The person didn't bring any classified information either. I was a trainee at the time and I searched any news about him out of curiosity. He was younger at the time, but I still remember his face clearly." Ji Kyung explained_

 _"_ _I don't know the reason behind his retire but I will find out about it" Ji Kyung stood up from his seat and took a long swig of his brandy, "I will take this with me"_

 _"_ _Okay, if I find more information.. I will contact you" said Jun So, circling the desk to shook Ji Kyung's hand,_

 _"_ _I appreciate it, Jun So" said Ji Kyung._

 _"_ _Don't be, this is for me as well.. Min Jee is targeting my wife, I will do anything to protect her"_

 _Soft chuckles escaped Ji Kyung's lips, "Look at you going hell bent to protect her, Now I can see how much you love her"_

 _Walking toward the door, Ji Kyung waved once without looking back "See you later, Chingu~"_

* * *

Bzzz! Bzzz!

The soft vibration sound pulled Ji Kyung back to present time. Turning his head, Ji Kyung stared at his phone that was vibrating softly on the white, glossy table. Walking closer, he grabbed it and accepted the phone call.

"Yeah, It's me"

"I have sent it the information about ex-Agent J to you" said the person on the phone.

"Okay, I will check it now, Thank you" He said, "I will send the payment right away"

"No need"

"But.."

"You are doing a charity work, let me join you once in a while" said the person and a giggle could be heard, "But This is interesting indeed"

"What is?"

"Your action. For you to search an ex-agent and more over it is your predecessor. You really are interesting, J" said the person

"Why thank you darling, I hope you accept my date proposal soon ~" Ji Kyung said in flirty tone.

"Dream on, J~" Said the person and the conversation ended, it was cut from the other side.

Ji Kyung chuckled softly and sat on the sofa. His hands reached for the laptop that was on the table and opened the email that just came. His eyes read it's content and it became colder as time passed by.

"All these people he met are all people from the underworld.." Ji Kyung muttered, "now the real question here is... Why an ex-agent who works as a head butler.. having contact with these people.."

* * *

The next day...

Ji Kyung arrived at Tae Mansion in his black sedan. As soon as he parked the car, he headed toward the front door. He reached the door knob when it was opened from inside and his body froze in an instant. Not because he was scared nor because he was being ambushed, but it was because the person who opened the door was not the person he expected to be.

"..You.." Ji Kyung looked surprised, no.. shocked to be more exact.

"Welcome to Tae Mansion, Mr. Han" said Seung Ri, bowing politely. "Master has told me about your arrival and he is waiting at the living room, this way please" she said coldly

It took a while for Ji Kyung to respond and followed the woman called Seung Ri to living room. He stared at her back, wondering whether she recognized him as Han Ji Kyung. The Han Ji Kyung who kissed her out of the blue and got slapped in return. The Han Ji Kyung who always teased her a lot for being an introvert genius. However, that cold respond fit her so much, Ji Kyung wasn't even surprised to see it. What surprised him, however, the effect this woman had on him and he still didn't like it.

"Master Tae, Mr. Han Ji Kyung is here" Seung Ri said to Jun So who was sitting on the sofa, watching TV, wearing white shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Ah, Ji Kyung. I have been waiting for you, have a sit" said Jun So, standing up from his seat and shook Ji Kyung's hand before turning his gaze to Seung Ri,

"Coffee for us, please"

"Yes, Master" Seung Ri bowed and left the living room. Ji Kyung stared at her back until she disappeared before turning his gaze back to Jun So who stared at him in confusion.

"Do you know her?" Jun So asked,

"I am surprised you don't" Ji Kyung said, "She used to be in our school"

Jun So looked surprised, "really? but our school is.."

"I know, it's an elite school. She was a scholarship student and after the first year, she disappeared. I thought she went to another school but.."

"But?"

Ji Kyung shook his head, "Never mind that.. what is the purpose of you calling me so early in the morning and where is your wife?"

"She is visiting her best friend a work as the manager of UniQue store in Gangnam" answered Jun So, "And I call you to give you this.."

He gave the box to Ji Kyung and Ji Kyung frowned when he saw what was in it. "That came last night" Jun So explained,

"I assume it's from Min Jee?" Ji Kyung asked and Jun So nodded.

"Looks like she is starting a war.. this can be dang-" Ji Kyung words were stopped when he glanced at the TV. Jun So frowned and turned his head to the TV and had his eyes widened in horror.

 **[News Flash]**

 **[The UniQue store in Gangnam was under attack just now and many people inside got injured. There is still no information from the police as they try to control the situation. Some eye witness said that they saw people wearing mask and black suits came out of a black van that stopped suddenly in front of the store and started shooting before leaving in a hurry.]**

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **YEEEESSSS Sorry for the hiatus or delay or whatever it is you called it. I have my own reason and one of it is depression. Being depressed is not a good thing, but still trying to fight it.**

 **I play a game to overcome it only to got hooked with it. I am so sorry for this behavior of mine T_T**

 **Okay, this chapter is the start of war. I added Ji Kyung's love story in this chapter and the future chapters as well but not too focus on it.**

 **And YES! For fan service, I write one of hot scene of Our King and Queen's passionate night ~ Sorry if it's too much but hey! I am trying to please some fans who want to see a glimpse of it ~ :D**

 **Okay, Please don't kill (TAT)**

 **See you all later in the next chapter~ (^o^)/**


	28. The Identity of 'J'

**[News Flash]**

 **[The UniQue store in Gangnam was under attack just now and many people inside got injured. There is still no information from the police as they try to control the situation. Some eye witness said that they saw people wearing mask and black suits came out of a black van that stopped suddenly in front of the store and started shooting before leaving in a hurry.]**

Jun So's heart froze as he heard the news, moreover seeing the destroyed store. Thinking that his wife and his baby were trapped in there, Jun So didn't even think twice anymore.

"..Ha Jin.." Jun So was about to storm out of the living room when Ji Kyung grabbed his arm tightly to stop him.

"I'm coming with you" Ji Kyung said. "It's too dangerous to go alone"

Both of them stared at each other for a short while, some sort of communication happened during that short period and as a result to that, Jun So gave a firm nod and rushed out of the mansion with Ji Kyung by his side.

They both rode Ji Kyung's black sedan and the car drove away with a screeching sound, leaving dust in it's trail. Along the way, the conversation Jun So had with Ha Jin before she left played in his mind.

* * *

 _"I don't want you to go."_

 _Jun So who was watching his beloved wife applying make up, spoke his mind. He watched Ha Jin's hand stopped it's movement, her eyes that he loved to gaze at so much, piercing it's gaze from the mirror. There was no reply from Ha Jin, it looked like she was trying to figure out what to say to him._

 _"Is it because of the package that Min Je sent?" Ha Jin asked, finally breaking the silence that surrounded the room they were in._

 _"Yes. The package made me realize how dangerous Min Jee is and if something happens to you again, I.."_

 _Jun So closed his eyes, trying to erase the memory of Ha Jin lying in his arms as blood trickling down her leg. That was one of the memories Jun So wanted to erase badly but he couldn't. He still remembered it as if it just happened yesterday. The despair and feeling of helplessness as he watched his wife almost dying in his arms, the anxiety that tortured him as he waited for the doctor to come out of the surgery room, the soul crushing moment when he heard that his wife might not be able to survive, All of that still resided at the corner of his mind and haunted Jun So at times._

 _Jun So opened his eyes abruptly when he felt a soft touch on his face. Ha Jin lovely face came to view as soon as he opened his eyes, the smile she wore was enough for Jun So to know that she knew what was plaguing his mind. Jun So lifted his hand to touch that hand._

 _"How I wish I can lock you up in this mansion.." Jun So expressed his dark desire, "..I want no one come near you let alone see you, My love.."_

 _Ha Jin giggled softly upon hearing the words, "I know that's what you want. Maybe I will let you lock me up later ~"_

 _Seeing the glint of naughtiness in his wife's eyes, Jun So let out a soft yet sensual growl. "Don't regret it if I take you up on your offer later, my sweet." he whispered in alluring tone filled with dark possessiveness and leaned closer to capture Ha Jin lips._

 _Their lips were over lapping for a while before Jun So broke it abruptly. He had made love to Ha Jin until dawn and even though he wanted Ha Jin to rest more, she refused to do so because of her promise with Chae Won. If he succumbed to his desire now, Jun So would lock Ha Jin in this room no matter what she said. Using all his mental energy to suppress the lust Jun So had for his wife, he gave one last kiss on her forehead._

 _'I shall feast upon you later, Darling~'_

 _'You have awaken the beast after all~'_

 _Jun So made such mental promise before opening his lips to speak, "Come back to the mansion right away after visiting your friend." Jun So ordered in light tone._

 _Ha Jin let out a small giggle before giving Jun So one of her radiant smile that never failed taking his breath away,_

 _"Yes,_ _ **Your Majesty**_ _." Ha Jin gave a jest reply, smiling teasingly at Jun So._

 _And thus, Jun So watched Ha Jin's back as she returned to finish her make up and accompanied her until they arrived at the front door. Jun So bid his wife goodbye with a reluctant feeling, somehow the anxiety kept gnawing in his heart._

* * *

 _'I shouldn't have let her go..'_

 _'I shouldn't have let her out of my sight..'_

 _'If anything happens to her, I..'_

"Hey, better get that thought out of your mind, Jun So."

Jun So who was in the middle of cursing himself inside over and over again, was pulled out by the voice of his best friend. He turned his head to the driver seat, Ji Kyung was still fixing his eyes on the road ahead.

"Never let your fear overcome your senses, isn't that what Mr. Park always told us?"

"Looks like my fear was shown on my face huh?" Jun So said with a bitter smile.

"I won't say that I know how you feel but from my experience as an agent, fears plays major part in making people losing themselves. What you need to do is be as calm as you can be."

Hearing the words, Jun So let out a small laughter. "What a surprise, those words were mine in the past."

Ji Kyung grinned as an answer while turning the wheels to the right and kept driving, from the buildings that Jun So saw from the window he knew they would arrive soon. Yes.. Those words were Jun So's words in the past, he said those words to Ji Kyung who was trying to get permission from his father to be an agent and somehow those came back to Jun So now. Life was indeed interesting.

As they arrived at the store, many polices and reporters had crowded in front of it. The reporters turned their heads the moment Jun So walked toward the stores with Ji Kyung by his side following in the same fast pace. The reporters started rushing to Jun So and asked him about the attacking and who he thought as a culprit behind the attack, but Jun So didn't even bother to answer their questions. He just kept on pushing through the crowd until his feet stopped when he saw the figure of his wife, standing next to her best friend. They both were accompanied by two men clad in black suits. Those were Ha Jin's bodyguard but.. her bodyguards supposed to be four..

"Ha Jin!"

"! Jun So!"

Jun So called out his wife's name while rushing toward her and hearing her name was called, Ha Jin turned her head to the source of voice and saw Jun So was rushing toward her, thus she did the same. They both hugged each other tightly, didn't even care about the reporters.

"You are safe, Thank God.." Jun So whispered and let out a sigh of relief. He let Ha Jin go only to touch her face and inspect it.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I am fine but the other two bodyguards are brought to hospital now. They got hurt so badly for protecting me and Chae Won."

Ha Jin shook her head and answered Jun So's question. Jun So made a mental note to check on the wounded bodyguards and hired another two for temporary. His eyes scanned Ha Jin's face for a while and finally convinced that Ha Jin was indeed safe. Her face was paled though and maybe because she was in shock.

"Chae Won!"

Another voice could be heard and when both Jun So and Ha Jin turned their heads to the source, Hyun Woo could be seen rushing toward Chae Won and hugged her tight. It was clear in their eyes that Hyun Woo was worried to death about Chae Won. Jun So and Ha Jin smiled at each other before they walked towards the two.

"Are you hurt somewhere?!" Hyun Woo asked frantically while touching Chae Won's face, arms and stomach.

"I am fine, Hyun Woo. Wait! where are you touching me?!" Chae Won became flustered when Hyun Woo touched her stomach, causing her to slap Hyun Woo's hand lightly.

"Oh, looks like you are not injured.." Hyun Woo let out a sigh of relief, "Thank heaven.."

"Ha Jin's bodyguard protected me, I manage to come out alive." Chae Won let out a smile filled with gratitude to Ha Jin and so was Hyun Woo.

"You are my best friend, Chae Won. Of course I will protect you." Ha Jin replied with a smile.

"Ahem.." Ji Kyung entered in the middle of conversation. He moved closer to the four of them and whispered,

"It's getting crowded and talking here won't be the best idea. People are looking."

Ha Jin, Chae Won, Jun So and Hyun Woo turned their heads around and noticed that aside from reporters and the police, people already gathered with phones in their hands. Clearly they took photos or recorded the scene.

"Ji Kyung is right, we better go back to my mansion first." Jun So said as he stared at Chae Won and Hyun Woo.

Hyun Woo was reluctant to go back with Jun So but Chae Won wanted to know more about the incident that almost took her life so finally Hyun Woo agreed to go back. Ha Jin -Jun So notices- was trying hard not to grin. Probably because she knew that the reason Hyun Woo agreed to go to Tae mansion was because he didn't want to let Chae Won out of his sight. This was confirmed when Ha Jin shared a knowing glance at Jun So.

Tae Mansion..

The group arrived at Tae Mansion after dealing with the polices who were asking for more information about the incident. It should have been taking a while if it wasn't for Jun So who used his status power to make things easier. He told the polices and the reporter to talk to his lawyer for more information.

Now they were in the living room, listening to Ji Kyung's explanation. According to Ji Kyung, Ji Seok, the head butler of Oh family and Min Jee's most trusted person was a person who used to be a secret agent.

"A secret agent?" Ha Jin asked, clearly couldn't belief what she just heard.

"Yes and according to the information I got, he made contact with dangerous people more than few times."

"Dangerous people?" This time the one who responded was Hyun Woo. "And those dangerous people, are they the one who were responsible for the attack?"

"There is no proof yet but the possibility is high. Especially.." Ji Kyung put the box that had dead bird body in it.

"When this came as a warning."

Hyun Woo opened the box and withdrew instantly, Chae Won gasped in surprise and clasped her mouth with her own hand and Ha Jin turned her head away, burying her face in Jun So's chest who was sitting next to her. Jun So caressed her hair gently, calming her down.

"Th-This is.." Hyun Woo muttered softly but enough to be heard by the others, "..Madness.."

"True. I can't believe she dared giving this to you, Ha Jin." Chae Won agreed as Hyun Woo's arm wrapped her shoulders in protective manner. He decided to close the box again so Chae Won didn't have to look at it more than she already had.

"That woman needs to be stopped." Hyun Woo said in rage and turned his gaze to Jun So, "I want to help. She dares putting my beloved woman in danger, almost took her life, I won't forgive that woman."

"Hyun Woo.."

Jun So and Hyun Woo stared at each other for a while. Both men looked like they were communicating without words before Jun So broke the silence.

"I know how it feels to feel angry when your beloved one is being put in danger. Usually I will deal with it myself but I shall accept your help." Jun So said, smiling at Hyun Woo.

"Thank you for accepting." Hyun Woo said in gratitude.

"Then what should we do now?" Chae Won asked,

"I think we need to make a plan." Ha Jin was the one who answered Chae Won's question.

"Ah before we discuss a plan, I have something else to tell you."

Ji Kyung who was listening in silent while the other four had a conversation finally opened his lips to speak. Four head turned toward him, questioning Ji Kyung with their eyes.

"It's the real identity of Ji Seok. You see.. Ji Seok is not the real name of that head butler. His real name is.."

"Nam Ryu Jin and he.."

"..is the illegitimate son of Nam Ryu Weol, one of the top World Mafia."

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hello, Hello, Hello again ~ ! (^o^)/**

 **Thank you for waiting, finally I can continue this story again. Sorry for the long hiatus T_T**

 **Well, not really a hiatus but I have to continue other stories as well so yeah, it will take turns. (^_^;;a**

 **I plan to update three chapters for this story and this is the first one. Please Enjoy!**

 **As usual I need comment and review about this chapter. Please vote if you think it's interesting. I hope my writing skills isn't rusty. (^_^;;a**

 **See you again in the next chapter! (^o^)/**


End file.
